


The Bloody Truth: Book 1

by Vega_Tenala



Series: The Bloody Truth [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, F/F, Idk what happened, Vampire!Lena, it just did, some smut, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vega_Tenala/pseuds/Vega_Tenala
Summary: Kara has noticed something different about Lena from the moment they met, she just can't put her finger on it. When Lena ask's her to the winter ball she can hardly refuse. On their second date, things get complicated when the catch the bullets heading for their respective companions...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It started out on a mind map with barely anything, and now after over a year since release, the re-write begins! And when it's done, chapters will be replaced weekly. Stay tuned for news on how that goes!
> 
> Update [22/04/2018]: Beginning the major revisions on the plot from Book 2 onwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The Chapter is now new and improved, Enjoy!

The thick, slightly tangy, metallic tasting liquid soothed the wildfire in her throat. It’s fresh warmth was pleasing as she felt it rejuvenate her from the inside-out for yet another day. Most would, given the choice, recoil from that same metallic taste it gave and left in the mouth. The bitter sweetness that she could not resist. But then, it was not her fault. She had her so-called brother to blame for this eternal need.  _ To protect you from  _ them, he had told her, back when she was willing to swallow his double-tongued lies like it was the words of a god. Now, she knew, it brought her only plain in the sunlight. And while no, she did not burn, it was immensely irritating. A painful pricking piercing her skin whenever she was exposed to the sun.

On top of that, she could hear every little thing going on in the building at that moment, which naturally did not help with the growing headache which she was sure was about to explode into her skull. Sometimes, on the good days, she could shut it out. But today? She really was far too tired to get rid of it. She had other things to focus on. Other priorities. She cursed her brother silently, it was always hard working on a  _ human _ schedule. She heard the cars below, the beeping, the burring, the growl of each engine as it passed. The constant tap-tap-tapping sound of steps all around, the dull and throbbing murr of people talking. It was enough to make anybody mad. But not her. Definitely, especially, not her. She really couldn’t afford to go mad. Literally.

“Ms Luthor?” A voice broke through her disarrayed thoughts from the speaker, perfect timing to. She was starting to get too distracted. She needed to work. “Kara Danvers is here to see you.”

Well, maybe she  _ could  _ afford to get as little bit distracted. She smiled, and pressed the small, delicate button to respond, a smile gracing her lipstick-red lips. “Let her up Jess.”

Ah yes. Kara Danvers, Junior Reporter. The only piece of puppy-peppy sunshine that did not make her want to pull her own burning skin off. The endearing girl of a reporter had been constantly, insistently bringing her lunch for the past few weeks since they’d first been out together as friends. It was endearing, really. Despite the fact that she didn’t eat, well, eat human food. But she did for kara, she indulged her in that human trait, the need to eat. According to Kara, she needed more meat, more muscle on her bones. The solution? Food. Making sure that she ate.

She could already catch the faint scent of what Kara had brought today. Chinese. A simple noodle soup for Lena, and a ridiculously large amount of food for the reporter herself. Honestly, she didn’t know where Kara put it all. No. That was a lie. She knew, it wasn’t hard to guess mind. She listened to the footsteps, the heartbeat, both familiar and a comfort whenever they were near. She focussed in on them, listening as they got louder and louder and louder with each movement Kara made. Then, right on queue, her door opened after a few minutes of listening, Kara holding two bags of food.

“Kara, I’ve told you that you have free access to my office. You really don’t need to let them know every time.” A chuckle fell from her lips as she moved the papers that littered her desk out of the way as Kara went about getting the food out of the bags. Once the desk was clear, kara neatly placed the soup and utensils in front of her. 

“I know it’s just...habit.” Lena, with all the subtlety she could muster, inhaled deeply. Not that Kata seemed to notice. It was such an enjoyment to breath in her scent. A scent that could be found all over the city. A scent that had started to linger in her office more and more as the days passed and their friendship began to flourish. It was no wonder that she already knew who  _ else _ had that scent, though in technicality, she knew they were one person. One being of immense power. The pieces hadn’t been hard to fit together, not for a genius like her at least. She knew at some point, both their truths would have to come out. But not no, not today. 

“So, how has your day been so far Kara?” She asked, focussing on her companion, who pulled up a chair and got comfortable. Ready to dig into her food. Though, she did have a clue as to Kara’s answer already. Anyone with half a brain in National City watched the news, or kept it on low. And a good portion of the time, the news was focussed on the heroic journey of the one and only Supergirl who just happened to have been on the news not a half hour before, dealing with some evil-doer or some such villain. Who had, from the reports, gotten away.

“It’s been…” Ah yes, there’s the hesitation. “Ok, I guess. Yours?”

“Oh you know, just the usual. Meetings, endless amounts of paperwork that needs signing. You know the drill from being Cat’s assistant I assume.” She slurped up the noodles, very unladylike in fashion indeed. She didn’t care, only Kara was around to see. And it wasn’t as if she could judge that way Lena ate from the look of it. Nor was there any point in worrying about it when Kara was around, that ball of adorableness just always managed to waltz in a push her guard down in an instant.

“That boring?”

“So far, the highlight of my day has been watching Supergirl on the news and you bringing me this very nice lunch.” Lena smiled as she watched the red creep up into cheeks. Oh how she just loved that blush, at least, when she was the cause of it.

“Well I uh...I’m glad that I could brighten your day.” She smiled back, adjusting her glasses in that nervous tick like she always did.

“You always do Kara.” The sincerity in her tone, surprised even Lena. She didn’t let it show, however, her green eyes keeping direct contact with Kara’s blue, even as Kara blushed harder. The effect of the comment was clear, as her breathing hitched for a moment. It allowed Lena to smirk to herself in pride even at such the easy feat of getting the reporter to turn red. It was, perhaps, one of her more enjoyable games. How fast can one make the dear lovely Kara Danvers blush? It was always amusing to say the least. “Tell me Kara, do you dance?”

The question caught Kara off guard, causing her to stumble over her words before finally getting out her words coherently. 

“Dance?” She watched as Lena nodded gently. “Well uh...what kind of dancing? Exactly?”

“Formal. Y’know, waltzing, things like that.”

“I-well I’m not the worst.” That was a lie. And Kara knew it. It was the reality that she was, by Kryptonian standards, a proficient ballroom dancer. Alex, she knew, had always been a little bit jealous of the fact that one of them could dance. Not that she originally wanted to know how, but as a member of the House of El, it was expected that she would know how to dance in at a formal capacity to a point. 

“Perfect. As I’m sure you know, the National City Annual Winter Ball is this weekend. Would you like to come with me? As my plus-one?”

“I...yes!” Kara’s eyes lit up, her answer showing perhaps a little bit too much enthusiasm. But, as far as Lena could tell, it was genuine. Kara realised a moment later just  _ how _ enthusiastic she sounds, and schooled both herself and her response to something calmer. At least her voice did, the pounding of her heart on the other hand? Not a chance.”I mean...yeah I...I would love to attend with you.”

“Excellent. So, I pick you up Friday? Seven?” She looked at Kara hopefully. Normally, she would have skipped such an event. But with everything happening, she needed to be out. Be seen. She needed to show people she was not the monster they thought she was, well. That she wasn’t like the other Luthor's at least.

“That’s….yeah that’s perfect.” Kara let out a breath. “And I think I know just the dress to wear.”

***

“Alex!” Kara burst into the DEO, not really caring much about the looks she was getting from the Agents, they really should have been used to her yelling by now. She could see Alex already, in the main area, talking to Winn about something. Or, rather, she was, before the sound of her name brought her away from the subject as she watched Kara march up toward her. Kara was in rare state, a panic of some sort. “Alex I need a dress to wear!”

Alex turned to look at her sister, left eyebrow perked in curiosity. “A dress?”

“Yes, a dress for...y’know...a ball.” Kara’s voice raised in pitch.

“A ball?”

“Can we stop with the two word questions please?! I need a dress!” 

“Ok...ok first, breathe Kara. Ok?” Kara did as she was told, taking in the oxygen rich air as she calmed herself down at Alex’s direction. Her heart rate began to slow. Alex continued. “Now, tell me everything.”

“I got invited to a Ball, with Lena and I don’t have a dress to wear that will impress her.”

Alex couldn’t help but sigh at her sister. For some reason, she was always the one to help Kara out with things like this. Every time her little sister had a date she had to be there to help pick out the right choice of clothes to make the young Kryptonian look perfectly exquisite. Though, thinking back, she had certainly never helps the poor girl out with a  _ ball _ before but dammit, she was going to do her very best.

“What ball is it?” She sighed.

“The National City Annual Winter Ball?” Kara grinned awkwardly, acutely aware of the bombshell she was dropping on her sister, and knowing that she had accepted to go to the most prestigious party in National City that only the really truly elite could ever get an invite to it. That and perhaps the clothes required far, far exceeded her pay grade by a few million miles.

“Oh my gods  _ Kara. _ ” Alex rubbed her forehead in exasperation. Of course Kara would manage to get a way into  _ The _ party of the year. “Do you know how much those people  _ spend  _ on dresses?!”

“A lot?” A shrug, with that damned grin. Of course.

“ _ Kara…” _

“I know, I know...but it’s Lena and-”

The older Danvers couldn't help but sigh for a second time, waving her hand to cut Kara off right there while the other placed itself on her hip. “I am calling your aunt. Cat will know what you should wear.”

“But they’re….the might be…”

“Oh please. Like they haven’t been caught having sex before. Besides I’m sure that even for them it is far too early for that…”

“Nooo it’s really not.” Kara swallowed, adjusting her glasses. “I mean, have you met them?” She raised an eyebrow before crossing her arms. Waiting for an answer. She really did not look half as intimidating without the Supergirl costume. And the glasses certainly were not helping her case. 

“Cat always jumps at the opportunity to make you look nice. Take it.”

“Fine.” Kara grumbled in defeat before she pulled out her phones, pressing the screen a time or three to dial the right number. Within moments, the ringer cut off and the call was answered.

“ _ Hello?”  _ Kara let out a breath as Astra’s voice wormed its way through the speaker. It was a relief that she had gotten used to earth technology, well, somewhat. She wasn’t destroying everything anymore at least.

“Astra, hey...uhm...I need Cat to help me with something. Is she there?”

“ _ Oh Little One! Yes, of course…”  _ There was a rattling, rustling as quiet words were exchanged on the other end, then the telltale sound of the phone being passed over before after a moment or so, Cat’s weary voice came through with a bored drawl. “ _ Yes?”  _

“Cat uhm...hey...I need your help.” Kara swallowed. Did they interrupt something? She sure hoped they hadn’t but, it was too late now.

“ _ Yes, Astra mentioned. Spit it out Kiera, I have to get back to bed,”  _ It was just after lunch time. They had definitely interrupted something. Not that Kara wanted to think about such things, it was an image she would rather not have in her mind. 

“I’m going to the Winter Ball and I have not idea what I’m going to wear.”

Silence.

Alex bit back a smile.

“Uhm, Cat?”

Still, nothing. 

“Are you there?” 

“ _ Yes I just…. _ The  _ National City Winter Ball?” _ She was almost insulted at the disbelief in Cat’s tone but then, it was hard to believe that she was going anyway.

“Yes.” Kara moved out of the way as Agents drifted back in from their breaks. A private room would mean no-one bumped into her, couldn’t injure then because she was in a phone call. The last time it was not pretty.

“ _ How did  _ you _ get an invite?” _ Ok, now she was a little insulted. 

“Lena Luthor is takin-” She was cut off before she could finish the sentence. She could hear the ruffle of clothes as Cat’s voice run through the speaker, a determination in it that was not there merely a sec seconds ago.

“ _ Kara. You have five minutes to get your little ass over here. We are going shopping.” _ She could hear that Cat meant it. It was the same tone of voice she had heard many times at Cat’s assistant. And, she guessed, she would hear it many more times in the future. She could hear a grumble come from someone on the other side. “ _ Don’t complain Astra _ .”

“I’ll be right there.” Kara ended the call before letting out a long breath. It seemed that she had just ended up dragging both her and poor Astra on a shopping trip, and knowing cat said trip would definitely last a few hours at least. But, on the bright side of the situation, she might just be able to get the perfect dress to go to the ball. It sounded like something out of a fairy tail, mostly.

***

“Try this one on now Kara.” Cat prompted, placing a deep red dress on Kara’s arms and practically pushing her into the changing room without a second thought. Astra herself was already exhausted as she lay on one of the couches, and silently thanked Rao that such expensive and frivolous shops had commodities like this. He head lay back, resting. She could fight for hours but a simple shopping trip was something she could never deal with for very long. Besides, this was her dear Catherine’s element, not hers. Never hers. So, like any good partner, she let them get on with it, offering encouragement and opinions where they were needed. She didn’t mind all that much though. This was for Kara. 

So when she opened her eyes as Kara came out, she couldn’t help but smile. Her nieces was utterly and perfectly beautiful and Rao knows how much her sister, were still still alive, would agree with the sentiment. The dress, in it’s rich red, clung perfectly to Kara’s curves in ways that were just right for her. It was elegant, sweeping as it reached the floor while the neckline, which realistically from the look of it was the only reason the dress was staying up in her mind, was filled with diamonds around until it reached Kara’s chest, all the way around her neck. 

Cat was smirking, proud of herself as she made a motion to get Kara to turn around. It was backless, and you could clearly see how the neck piece looped around the neck comfortably. Her back though was bare for all to see. It somehow just screamed Kara, yet in the same it it also didn’t. Astra couldn't help it as the smile grew while Kara blushed awkwardly. Despite the clear apprehension Kara clearly had about coming on the impromptu shopping trip, it had naturally proved to be a worthwhile endeavor just to see her this beautiful. 

The dress, unsurprisingly, was terribly expensive. Of that, Kara was absolutely sure. It cost more than what she could ever make in a year. But Cat was determined not to let her soon-to-be-niece worry about the price. They were as good as family, and she really did want Kara to be happy. And if that meant she had to help Kara got to the ball like some sort of millennials Cinderella then so be it. Kara was practically a daughter to her, though whether or not she would admit it that aloud outside of a private setting was up for debate. So instead she resolved to show it through her actions, to make it perfectly clear how much Kara meant to her. Which, as it happened, included buying the very expensive dress. She couldn’t help but smile at Kara while she took care of the dress.

“You are going to look stunning Kara. Luthor isn't going to know what hit her.”

She meant every word of it.

***

Kara took to flying around the city that night. She just needed to think. And to think she needed to fly, watching and listening as she went. Listening to the heartbeats as people drifted off to sleep. Listening to the footsteps of people still at work. To the tidy breaths that completed the cacophony of noise that all made its way to her ears. In fairness, for a Wednesday night, and for the week in General even, things were going quite slow. Two hold-ups in the past two hours. Barely anything was happening in the city. 

So, with no crime to stop, she flew. It was nice to just fly, to feel the wind whipping wildly through her hair while she whizzed by. To enjoy the nothingness that was Earth gravity each time she took flight. She supposed it was even therapeutic, at least to her. It was as though everything could be solved just by flying, no matter the problem. It felt like just flying, thinking, could solve it.

For some reason, tonight was the night she realized that she seemed to centralize her route around L-Corp. And, come to think of it, when Lena wasn’t work, Kara would gravitate toward her Apartment building. Though, of course, that was rare. Lena never seemed to sleep much. Usually Lena made it into the office at about nine am, yet only just getting to bed at two in the morning the next day. Not that Kara kept that much of a check, no, that would make her some kind of weird stalker, which she most certainly was not. No. She just had a sneaky peak at the observation records at the DEO. 

Lena. She couldn’t help a distracted sigh at the thought. From what she could tell, her world, metaphorically at least, seemed to be gravitating toward the pale brunette at an ever increasing pace, one she could only just keep up with. It was strange, they came from two different worlds  but at the same time, it was clear that they were similar. They were both adopted. Lena never felt right with the Luthors, though had someone to connect to in Lex. Kara to, at tomes didn’t feel as though she didn’t really belong. Both of them were trying to make a name for themselves in their respective areas. Kara trying to get out of Clark’s Shadow. Lena trying to erase he brothers altogether. Kara was trying to be a hero. Lena was trying to prove that she could be one. 

She knew Lena could be one. She was kind, and caring and sweet. For all the good it did, and she couldn’t see why. Humans were such strange creatures. Turning on each other without hesitation, like the starving dogs in that one episode of Game of Thrones. No care. No guilt. Just savagery as Lena tried to keep going. Trying to clean away the blood stains of her brother reputation. And Kara? Kara wanted to help her any way she could. Lena deserved to be protected. She deserved to be respected, to be loved. 

Lena was her best friends after all, and best friends do that. They help each other. Protect each other from harm time and again. That’s what friends are for. To help share the burden. They flirt and have fun. Lot’s of it. Lena was worthy of it. Of her friendship. With those deep eyes she could get lost it, and the hair that she swore blind was as soft as freshly woven silk. Onto top of being so darn pretty that even-

Holy Crap.

She was falling.

Her flight faltered at the thought as it struck. Where the thought even came from she had no idea. It just fit and floated into her mind. She narrowly missed a building as her thoughts threw off her concentration, the thought ricocheting around her mind like some speed-imbued bullet that was not going to run out of energy any time soon. She never intended to entertain the idea, really, but as she dwelled on it, the more it made sense. She was falling in love with a  _ Luthor _ and she was  _ admitting  _ it to herself. It made sense. Mostly. Though, it was certain that if Clark found out her would certainly want to kill her for it. And really, that would be the least of her problems. 

Would she be able to tell Lena who she was? That she was Kara and Supergirl? The DEO certainly would not be happy, but she already couldn’t lying to Lena about it still. And what if Lena liked her back? It would be far harder to be Supergirl. People would be paying a closer eye on her. Too close for most people's liking, perhaps even her own. 

Would it be worth it? 

She didn’t know.

Did she?

It really was no secret that she was very fond of Lena, and that Lena indeed was very fond of her in return. Ever since they’d met, they’d only grown closer. After all the assassination attempts, the mutual favours, their general compatibility with each other.. Then there was the way that Lena smiled, so bright. The way she bit her lip when she was nervous. How her eyes, so green and warm and inviting, sparkled in the moonlight. Kara was sure that there was already a sort of love between them, at least, it was the love of friends. She sighed. Of course she knew. The answer was yes. Damnit, the answer was yes to everything. Yes she was falling in love with Lena. Yes it would totally be worth telling her she was Supergirl. 

That is, if by some chance of fate Lena reciprocated her feelings.

Which was crazy.

Right?

***

Lena, with her in a small tilt, watched from her office window as Supergirl seemed to lose control of her flight for a moment before righting herself at the last second, only just missing a building. What on Earth could Supergirl, could Kara, have been thinking about to the point of which she lost her concentration. Did she just so happen to hear a couple having sex and was taken aback? Unlikely, she had probably heard all manner of things from going on her nightly patrols. Lena, for whatever reason, had become accustomed to looking out of her window whenever Supergirl was flying about. Perhaps it could be considered a little creepy. But it was nice.

It was only out of great composure and time to steel her nerves that she would ever let herself be taken for a midnight flight however. She was perfectly willing to get onto planes and helicopters, but then they were always out of necessity than anything else. Yes, she knew it was indeed the safest way to travel, statistically speaking. On top of that, she was sure that Ari Supergirl was safer still. But despite what she  _ knew _ the thought of flying, with only a pair of arms stopping her from falling, was a terrifying thought. She had very little to worry about, she knew that. Death least of all and yet here she was, scared, terrified even, of heights. Scared of falling to her death.

It was a silly, silly fear, looking at the bigger picture. It was something that had remained with her ever since she was human. She sighed dolefully before proceeding the sip from the liquid in her glass, held firmly in her hand. The dark redness of it was inviting and warm, and she delighted in the way it ran down her throat, soothing it. It many ways, she supposed, it was very much like a fine wine, to sipped, enjoyed, and savoured. Just divine in its taste.

Supergirl made another pass.

She had noticed a while ago how Supergirl would always seem to centralised her patrol around L-Corp or her apartment. The thought was nice, sweet even. Keeping an eye on her after everything that had happened, at least she assumed so. She knew that Kara trusted her, so it couldn’t been because of fears that she would turn out like her brother. Well, she strong hoped that it wasn’t because of him, generally liking to think that Kara was above spying for such an absurd and petty suspicion. 

She was not alone in her office though.

“Why Are you here mom?” She sighed as she turned to see Lillian Luthor, the woman who had barely attempted to raise her, standing there, silently.

“You know why.”

“I’m no funding your pathetic research project.” Lena squared her jaw. Lillian always did know how to get her into a bad mood.

“Cadmus is not just some research project.”

“No. You’re right. It’s a terrorist group.” Lillian's eyes bore into her, and in turn she threw a sneer at the woman. God, she hated her.

“Hardley. Look , I didn’t come here to fight. I came here to reason with you. Lena, aliens don’t belong on this world.” The older woman took a step closer, arms linked together in front of her, her face was pleading but her eyes just screamed manipulation. And Lena knew better than to take any of what her ‘mother’ was saying at face value.

“You know I do not agree with you agenda, just as I disagreed with Lex’s. Yet you repeatedly ignore my wish to be left out of them.” She could feel the grip on her glass tightening. It took all she had not to crush it into dust. She did her best to remain as calm as she could. But after their last conversation, she was reaching the end of her tether. 

“I just don’t want you to end up on the wrong side.” The woman sighed. “I’ve done this-”

_ No. _

In the next instant, without any warning, the glass in Lena’s hand was smashing violently against the wall, glass flying everywhere. There was a pushing at her gums as she noted the concealed flinch of her mother. Looking at her, Lena revelled in the fear in the older womans eyes. The sudden concern for her own safety. 

“You are not doing it for me mother, you and I both know that is a lie.” She spat. “Because of you and and Lex with your inane goals, innocent people are  _ dead _ . Because of you and him, I can never have more than one or two friends if I’m lucky.”

Lena took a step, slow and menacing, toward Lillian. Her eyes shifted from green to orange, and then as she sneered they transitioned to a deep and dangerous unnatural red. Her emotions heightened, racing throughout her entire being. Empowering her.

“I-” Lillain tried.

“I am like this because of you!”

“Lena-”  _ No, she does not get to speak. _

“Get. Out. Or maybe, you’d like to have a reason to fear heights as much as I do?” Her voice was barely above a growl, rumbling in anger.

Lillian sighed, having regained most of her composure on the outside. But Lena could hear the way her heart raced, how her blood was being pumped erratically around her body. Ready to run, not that she would get far any how. No-one ever did. “And here I thought we could be civil. Good night Lena.”

She was grateful that Lillian rushed out without another word.

She took a breath as she walked back over to her desk, not that she needed to breathe, but in times for stress such human coping habits did wonders to calm her down. She could feel as her eyes turned back to their natural green. Her tongue ran over her teeth out of habit, and Lena was not surprised to find those two extra sharp points. It wasn’t unusual when she was in such an emotional state for control to slip. After a moment, she looked down at her desk to open a drawer, neatly organized like the rest of her office, and pull out a small, white pill tub.

Without thinking she poured out another glass of her drink from the bottle on her desk, she made a note to thank Jess once again for putting the spare glasses on her desk. Lena looked at the pills in her hand before putting them into her mouth, proceeding then to wash them down. Her teeth dulled back to normal.

“Dammit.” Her eyes were drawn to the wall, the white paint stained red as the liquid rolled down onto the carpet. With a vain hope, she hoped that it didn't stain or she would be sure to make certain that Lillian got the bill. In either case, she knew Jess would handle the clean up before Kara arrived the next day. Right now? Lena just wanted to get some rest. Even if it was only eleven.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Ball. But something's not right...

Kara smoothed her dress down as she took a deep breath as she got out of the DEO limo that had come to pick her up. Lena had to attend to last minute business at L-Corp, so instead gave Kara her invite and promised to meet her inside. Needless to say, the blonde was a little disappointed that Lena couldn’t pick her up for the Ball. But she was also relieved that she delayed becoming a blubbering mess by a little while. Somehow she just knew that whatever Lena had planned to wear, she was going to be absolutely stunning.

Camera’s flashed as she made her way up the stairs to the door, handing her invitation to the doorman who nodded for her to go inside. She could hear the press whispering, wondering who she was. Not that she minded much. It was almost nice to be in the spotlight as Kara for a change and not as Supergirl. A man in a suit approached her, taking her hand and leading her to where the ball was taking place. She took a deep breath to calm herself. The most important and wealthiest people in National City were all here. It was a dizzying prospect as she was taken to the top floor of the very tall building.

Stepping out of the elevator she took another breath. Lena was in the room, not ten feet away. They let her take another breath to ready herself before opening the door. She stepped through, her breath hitching as all eyes turned to her. The man by the door smiling as he announced her.

“Kara Danvers.” He smiled before  making a sweeping motion.

When she saw Lena. She stopped breathing.

 

When she saw Kara. She stopped breathing.

Kara’s dress was the most beautiful shade of red she could have ever imagined on the blonde and more. The neckline held diamonds that didn’t compare to Kara’s beauty in that moment. No, but they enhanced it well enough. The dress fit perfectly. She felt her mouth go dry at the way it followed her curves with such precision. Kara’s was flowing over her left shoulder, wavy and perfect. Her glasses were, of course, the same but it didn’t matter. All she saw was a Goddess in mortal form.

 

She walked down the steps. All eyes on her in awe, yet she kept her eyes on Lena. And only on Lena.

The brunette’s dress was a deep, dark blue. Made from a thin material that was semi-transparent in places and in others covered with lace that hid all the right places. The neckline dipped to Lena’s chest. The bottom flowed while from the hips up the dress clung to Lena’s natural shape. She kept walking, but it was hard focussing on moving one foot in front of the other so that she didn’t trip while looking at Lena in a dress like that. She was willing to bet that in the same way that neckline dropped on Lena’s dress it went all the way down on the back as well. A Goddess. There was no other explanation as to what the beautiful could be. She swallowed and kept walking, smiling at Lena.

Internally she congratulated herself when she made it to the CEO without tripping.

“Hi.” She smiled.

“Hi.” Lena looked into her eyes with a smile like the sun.

“You look...wow...I...yeah...wow…” _Good job not looking like a babbling fool, idiot._

“You look...wow yourself Kara. Your dress is magnificent.” The brunette kept herself composed, she was among peers after all. It was adorable to see Kara so flustered though, it was very cute. She couldn’t stop herself from letting her eyes drift over Kara’s form. Oh yes she loved the way that dress fit. But of course, it would look so much better on the floor. She had to wonder how Kara had come to own such a dress. She knew reporters didn’t earn enough to be able to afford anything like this. Another mystery for another day however.

“Thanks...it was a gift from my boss...aunt? I really don’t know anymore…” Kara chuckled nervously as Lena handed her a glass of champagne.

“Either way. You look beautiful Kara. The men are going to have a hard time keeping their hands off you.” _And so am I._

“Ahh...really? You...you think so?” Kara made eye contact with Lena, sensing the truth behind the words she spoke. “I...thanks... although you are the...the star of the show...I mean that dress...it looks perfect on you…” She trailed off, well aware her mouth was beginning to override her brain and that was one train wreck she was desperate to avoid. At least for tonight.

Lena smiled. “Thank you Kara...it means alot coming for you.”

They sipped their champagne at the same time, falling into a comfortable silence. Kara tilted her head slightly as she did so, observing Lena from the corner of her eyes as she did so. Lena’s hair was up, but she could have sworn for a second Lena’s eyes had a tinge of red. She dismissed it quickly, sipping her drink again.

“Thanks for inviting me.” She blurted out. Lena chuckled.

“You’re very welcome Kara. As my only friend in National City I figured it was only right that you were the one to come along with me.” Lena glanced around the room before someone was approaching them. A man, mid twenties. His beard was clean cut, brown hair a little too straight. Without so much as a word he took Kara’s hand and kissed it. The poor blonde was so taken aback she was at a loss for words. Lena didn’t know whether to gut the man for for some much as touching Kara or to smile at the cuteness that was a flustered blonde puppy.

“Hi.” He smiled. “I’m Charles Collins. You must be Miss Danvers.”

“I...Hello…”

Lena narrowed her eyes minutely, picking up Kara’s increased heartbeat. It was different to when she was in private with Lena and it bothered her.

“Would you care to dance?”

“I...uhm...I’m sorry I can’t dance..” Kara smiled, masking the fact that she wanted him to go away, there was just something about him that made her uncomfortable.

“I’m sure you’d be fine.” He tried.

“I well...I already promised my first dance away so...maybe later?” Kara swallowed, smiling awkwardly.

“Of course. I hope the lucky man knows he’s found such a beauty to dance with.” He smiled politely, placing another kiss on Kara’s hand before walking away. Firmly rejected.

“And to whom have you promised this first dance Miss Danvers?” Lena smirked with amusement, looking at the blonde curiously, and perhaps with admiration.

“Well...I was hoping you Miss Luthor.” Kara smiled as the band began to play. She put her glass down before holding out her hand, palm up, to Lena. Lena smiled and looked at the hand before taking it with a smile, putting her drink down and biting her lip as she was let out onto the dance floor. Kara was just slightly taller. She’d never noticed that before.

The music was soft as Kara, surprisingly, took the lead. They followed the other couples movements to the exact timing that the music would allow. One, two, three, four. Repeat. They lost themselves to the music and the movements of their feet. Everything else lost meaning as they focussed on each others eyes and feet. One, two, three, four. Repeat. Lena would have been the first to admit that she wasn’t the best dancer but for some reason, with Kara in the lead, she managed to get the steps right and not step on anyone’s toes.

They barely registered that the music had stopped when it did. It took them a moment to pull away from each other’s eyes before they walked over to their previous area they were standing in. Kara’s heart rate was different to what it had been. It was fluttering from having danced with Lena. It took her a moment to realise that there was not a heartbeat coming from Lena’s chest. Kara frowned a second but let it go. She would bring it up another time. Tonight was _their_ night and she was not going to let a lack of heartbeat ruin. Besides. How would she explain it?

“You’re a magnificent dancer Kara.” The blond blushed. “I can hardly dance yet with you I can see the steps.”

“My parents before they...died were very high up...socially…” Kara shrugged. “I didn’t have much of a choice...then I just carried on I guess,”

“I’m glad you chose to continue Kara.” Lena smiled and placed a hand on the blonde’s shoulder, rubbing it slightly.

“I am to.” She returned the smile as the Mayor took to the stage to begin his speech. It was the same spiel she’d covered before in many of her articles. So she zoned out slightly, just in case anything important was said, which it never was of course. So she settled for using the other half of her attention to, for lack of a better word, ogle Lena. She just couldn’t keep her eyes off that dress off hers, and it was driving her crazy. When her eyes reached Lena’s, they made contact. Her face went red when she realised that she’d been caught.

Lena smirked when she caught Kara staring. She didn’t mind though. Not one bit. It was rather enjoyable knowing that she had caught Kara’s complete attention. The blonde had caught that same attention from her of course, but she wasn't going to admit that. At least, not yet. Perhaps in the future, but not tonight. She leaned in, her mouth next to Kara’s as she whispered, her voice an octave lower.

“See something you like?” She reveled in the jumping pulse from the blonde. Her smirk grew when Kara swallowed and nodded a little. She was glad when the Mayor's speech was finally over and she could turn to face Kara properly. The poor girl was blushing. “Everything OK Kara?” Her grin said it all.

“Uh yeah just...is it a little warm in here?” She smiled awkwardly.

“No...feels a little cold to me.”

“Cold Luthor? You sure it isn't your cold, dead heart?” Someone sneered from behind them. The pair looked at the offending voice. A boy. Just out of his teens Kara guessed. Before Lena could respond, Kara was stalking towards him, danger gleaming in her eye. The boy swallowed before taking a step back.

“You want to repeat that?” Lena perked a brown as she watched Kara take charge.

“Why are you conversing with her….Danvers was it? She's just like-” Kara snatched the glass out of his hand before putting it down and snapping her wrist back to grip said hand with a little more pressure than she should. She knew getting angry like this was wrong, but she just couldn't help it.

“Apologise then leave us alone. Got it?” She growled. He grimaced as she squeezed.

“I...yes yes...I apologise. I'm sorry...let go now...please...I'm sorry.”

“Good.” She shoved his hand away. “Speak of this to anyone and I'll make sure you never work again.” He stumbled away as she stormed back to Lena, who was looking quite bemused. Kara huffed and she angrily took a mouthful of champagne. Lena chuckled.

“I guess I should thank you for defending my honour.”

“Yeah sorry about that…” Kara swallowed. “I...apparently have anger management issues.”

“I can see that. You handled him well, couldn't have done it any better myself.” Lena smiled at her, “And don’t worry...some say I have anger issues as well so you’re not alone.”

“You? Have anger issues?” Kara perked a brow. “I somehow don’t believe it. You’re always so calm and composed…”

“Inside I assure you I am anything but. Enough about that. I believe Mr Collins wishes to dance with you.” Lena nodded to the man from earlier making his way toward them. Kara grimaced, but looked down to hide it. She really didn’t want to dance with him, When a had snaked it’s way around her waist she gasped, her eyes meeting a smirking Lena’s. She smiled when Lena pulled them together, it was inexplicable. He finally made it to them.

“Miss Danvers! I would be honoured if you’d have the next dance with me but...I want you to meet someone first. Lillian!” He called over his shoulder. Kara felt Lena tense when a older, blonde woman made her way over to them, wearing a simple black dress.

“Why are you here Mom?” Lena gritted out. Kara remained quiet.

“Because you cannot force me from such a beautiful place. Charles why don’t you and...Kara was it? Go dance.” Lillian smiled.

“I’m fine here thank you very much.” Kara stated with finality.

“Kara it’s fine. Go dance. I can deal with this.” Lena encouraged, forcing a smile at Kara.

“You sure?”

“I’m sure.”

Charles held out his hand to Kara. She took it, but made sure to not look happy about it as she was led to the dance floor. She allowed him to take the lead so that she could focus more on the conversation between Lena and her mother. There was clear bad blood between them for some reason. Before they got talking, she took the opportunity to ask Charles a few questions.

“What does she was with Lena?”  Kara smiled sweetly as the music started.

“I was just asked to introduce you-”

“Cut the crap” She growled as they moved around the floor.

“I don’t know I swear. Now stop asking questions.” He smiled.

“Or what?”

“Well…I don’t know exactly but Mrs Luthor has her measures in place believe me.” He smirked. It seems the bad feeling she got from him was not entirely unfounded.

 _“What do you want mother?”_ Kara went silent as she focussed on the conversation between Lena and Lillian.

“ _You know what I want._ ”

“ _I‘m not funding Cadmus. I will not provide anything to help Cadmus._ ”

“ _This is your last chance Lena._ _Help us rid the word of these invaders. After this if you cannot help us then you side with them. And I regret to say you will be treated as such._ ”

“ _After what you did to me I relish the chance to destroy you._ ”

“ _Very well. Just so you know. This will have consequences._ ”

“ _What consequences?_ ”

“ _These ones._ ”

Kara was brought out of concentration by something pressing to her abdomen. She looked down and saw a gun in the hands of her dance partner. He was grinning. She glared. Her heart didn’t speed up though. She took a breath and smirked.

“You might want to re-think that.”

“Sorry Danvers. I like you, I do. But orders are-arhk!” He was cut up when Kara’s knuckle made contact with his throat. She pulled her strength to look perfectly human though. People looked at the pair in shock before backing away slightly at the confrontation. Kara, mindful of her speed and strength, knock the gun from his hand and kneed him in the crotch.

Lena was looking fearfully on. She had no idea if her mother knew who Kara really was, but she was going to find out. She had people in the police department who were bound to be looking into the case. She could find out what that bullets in the gun were made of.

“Next time try someone who hasn’t studied martial arts...or whose sister isn’t in the FBI.” Kara growled at Charles, who was now sprawled on the floor as two burly men in suits came to take him away.

Lillian Luthor was nowhere to be seen.

 

Alex smiled at Maggie, who was at least a little better at pool now. Nowhere near Alex’s level but still, the DEO agent was glad the Detective was getting better. She almost had to try this time to make it look a thought she was putting in effort. Her date was enjoying herself though, and that was all that mattered.

She took a mouthful of her beer as they had a quick timeout, for Maggie’s sake of course. Alex couldn’t help but watch the shorter brunette as she did so. Never had she felt like this, about anyone before. She’d been on plenty of dates, with plenty of men. There was never anything there though, and now with Maggie, to be able to feel it. To know how it feels. It made her the happiest woman in the world.

Her frustration when Maggie's phone rang was unimaginable. She knew it was a possibility of course, since said brunette was on call tonight. She was just hoping, praying that nothing would happen to warrant the Detective being called out. So much for that then. She watched as Maggie picked up her coat.

“Sorry Danvers. The was an attempted murder at the Winter Ball-”

Alex picked up her things. “I’m coming.”

“What why?”

“Kara is there.”

“You can drive.” Maggie declared as they rushed out to the car. The Detective could see the worry plastered on her girlfriends face. She knew all about Aliens and that Kara was one. She also knew that Alex worked for the DEO. she just hoped that whoever the assailant was, they had human weapons and that they didn’t annoy Kara Danvers.

 

Cat turned on the news as she sat down on the couch with Carter. It had been a long day. She was half wonder whether she should text Kara to see how everything was going. But she didn’t, she trusted that her former assistant and niece could handle herself. So she settled into the couch when the breaking news headline came on.

“ _Breaking news. An armed man attempted to kill CatCo Reporter Kara Danvers at the National City Winter Ball. Police have not issued a formal statement but sources indicate that no-one was injured other than the suspect._ ”

She dropped the remote in shock. Someone had tried to kill Kara. Her Kara. The girl she can come to love as her daughter. She was relieved no-one was hurt but that didn’t stop the fear that bolted through her. Carter felt his mother tense.

“She’ll be ok Mom. Go see her.” He smiled.

“Yes...Astra!” She stood up from the sofa, on a missions. Her face was full of determination as the brunette Kryptonian marched into the sitting room, already in her uniform.

“One step ahead of you Dear One. Let’s go check on Kara.” She said as the rushed to the balcony, Astra wrapping her arms around Cat like she had done so many time before. It a matter of moments they were airborne and headed to their Niece. Nothing was going to get in the way. They were both too scared and angry to let anything stop them from getting to Kara. It was simply a matter of finding her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is pushed to her limit, Lena helps her out, then asks her out. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three chapters in three days...but I'm slowing down as a forewarning to y'all, but I'll post every chapter as soon as they're finished as best I can!

“Guys I’m fine, really. You don’t have to stay here.” Kara sighed at the group of people who had piled into her apartment not five minutes after she got home. She was amazed that they even all fit into the place let alone able to find places to sit down.

“Someone tried to kill you Little One-”

“I doubt the bullets were Kryptonite.” Kara folded her arms.

“But they could be.” Alex mentioned pointedly. “We just don’t want anyone to try anything tonight-”

“I appreciate your concern but are all of you completely necessary?” The blonde moved her hands to her hips, not looking very impressed at probably the entirety of both her family and her friends, with a free exceptions of course. Lena wasn’t there, she was dealing with a few things. Clark and Lois were in Metropolis. Lucy was Rao knows where. Eliza was still at home.

“Yes.” They said together. Which was annoying. Very annoying. They were all on the same page, just perfect. She just hoped she could convince at least _some_ of them to go home. After all, there was not enough food for breakfast and not enough couches for them to all sleep on.

“Cat, Astra...you should go keep an eye on Carter.”

“I’m here you know.” A voice peeped out from the brunette Kryptonian.

“Oh my Rao...what did you bring everyone I know?”

“Well...not everyone…” Maggie grinned. They even roped Maggie into this. Maggie, her sister’s girlfriend who didn’t actually know her that well. It was all just crazy.

“Besides Carter wanted to be here.” Cat smiled.

“Hank you’re meant to be at the DEO.”

“They can handle a night without me,” The Martian shrugged. This might just end up being a very, very long night.

“And so can we. I’m not fragile guys. Have a couple agents posted around the building if it makes you feel better but please…”

“ _Kara…_ ” Alex tried.

“You guys can leave or I’m going to Lena’s.” She scowled. Winn was the first to scramble out of there but he was generally scared when she was angry anyway. She didn’t like throwing out ultimatums like this, she felt a tad ungrateful but she’s had a long day. She was tired and having all these people in her apartment were causing unnecessary stress, and who knew what kind of pandemonium would ensue in the morning. At least Mon-el was still at the DEO.

No-one else left.

“Fine then.” She sped into her room, emerging with an overnight bag a second later.

“Kara it’s not safe-” Alex stood up and walked toward her.

“Look I’m grateful you guys care enough to stay but I do not need this at the moment.” Kara spoke loudly, letting the stress creep into her voice. They all looked at her. They weren’t looking at her with anything but understanding. But she was too stressed to care. To her, they were throwing pity by the bucket load her way. She made her way toward the door, the others not even bothering to leave, there was no point. Kara was already out the door.

 

Kara had flown around a bit before heading to Lena’s. She’d left her office window open so that she could use it if ever she needed it on night like this. While there she’d given Lena a call. Lena, who apparently was still up but thankfully not at the office. The CEO was sympathetic to the blonde, and almost immediately had offered to let her stay over. Quite enthusiastically if Kara remember right, but then she was already half asleep.

So now she was standing outside Lena’s door having just knocked and waiting for Lena to open it to let her in. Using her vision, she noted Lena was almost to the door before slipping her glasses back on. She smiled smally when Lena finally did open the door.

“Come on in Kara.” She smiled as she stepped aside to let Kara in.

“Thanks for this...my family are too overprotective.” Kara stepping into the apartment. It was much like Lena’s office. Dark colours. But it was cosy. She felt warm just standing there as Lena closed the door behind her. She jumped a little when Lena took her coat and put it on one of the hooks by the door.

“Unfortunately I don’t have a guest bedroom. I didn’t I would need it in all honesty.” Lena lead her to the bedroom. Kara, for a moment, wanted it to be because something more was happening. But she went along with it. “So I’ll take the couch.”

They stopped outside the bedroom door.

“No, Lena I can’t turf you from your bed…”

“No no, you wouldn’t. I don’t use it often anyway. I usually end up sleeping on the couch.” She opened the door. There was more than enough room for the both of them. It was Queen sized. Kara laughed to herself. Of course it was. The sheets were a very dark green. So very Lena Luthor, it made Kara smile. “I’ll be in the main room if you need anything. OK? You get some rest Kara. You’ve had a long day.”

“Only if you don’t sleep on the couch tonight. It’s a Queen size so there’s more than enough room-”

“Fine. I’ll consider it.” Lena chuckled. Kara was eager to get her into bed it seems. She was silently hoping that it would mean a lot more in the long run.

Kara got ready for bed when Lena left the room, pulling on a tank top and pyjama bottoms before pulling herself under the covers. The sheets were soft, barely used, so they didn’t smell like Lena at all, which was a disappointment. She couldn't complain though, after all Lena was willing to give her a place to sleep after Invasion of the Super Family, and hopefully Lena would join her in bed later, so at least she might be able to smell her hair. She knew it sounded creepy, but Lena _did_ smell good.

 

The next morning, something was invading Kara’s nostrils. But she was reluctant to open her eyes to see what it was. Instead she shifted a little, her arm tightening slightly around the teddy she was cuddling. It was cold though, but she didn’t care much about that, which didn’t help the fact that she _needed_ to get up and get ready for work. But everything was so warm and comfy, even if the object of her cuddle was slightly cold. She nuzzled into whatever she was holding, desperate to cling to the last traces of sleep.

When she did at last open her eyes, she was engulfed in a world of brown. It smelt like apples, more specifically. That really expensive apple shampoo that only Lena would wear. The though certainly brought Kara back to reality. Moving her head, the brown hair falling away. She saw Lena’s sleeping face. So free.

“Go back to sleep Kara.” Lena said without opening her eyes. Kara deduced she must have been a light sleeper.

“I have to get to work.” The blonde pouted as Lena turned over opening her green eyes to look at Kara.

“Someone tried to kill you yesterday...and they won't even give you the day off?” Lena perked a brow.

“More I wouldn't let them give me the day off. There wouldn’t be much point in doing nothing for the entire day.”

“You sound like people have tried to kill you before.” The CEO observed.

_Crap, think Kara think._

“Oh you’d be surprised.” She chuckled nervously. _Totally not lame Danvers…_

“I’m sure I would. Are you sure I can’t convince you to stay a little longer? At least let me make you break fast.”

“Do I have a choice?” Kara smiled.

“Not really, no.”

 

Lena could finally let out a breath of relief reading through the forensics report. The bullets were not Kryptonite. So her mother didn’t know that Kara was Supergirl. Good. She felt a weight lift from her shoulders at that. It meant that Kara was safe, for now. At least, she hoped. Their connection to each other was sure to draw some unwanted attention from her mother but no matter, as long as she didn't know who Supergirl was then Kara wouldn’t be in any danger. She stood from her desk to pour a glass of blood. A-negative. Her favourite.

She sipped it gratefully as she looked out her window, the sunlight causing her skin to crawl. Oh how she hated her brother for turning her into this. She hated her mother for helping him. They had robbed her of a normal life. Now she was paying the price. Another sip. She relished the taste as it coated the back of her throat, soothing the fire that had burned since the conversation with her mother last night, but she knew it wouldn’t be sated for long.

The CEO looked across the city toward CatCo, watching Kara as she typed furiously on her keyboard in her office. Lena smiled. Perhaps she should pay another visit to CatCo. After all, Kara was always bringing her lunch, why not return the favour and ask her to dinner in the process? She had to make up for her mother's actions at the ball even if Kara was oblivious to them. She finished the glass in one go before putting it down and grabbing her coat. So it was decided. She was going to ask Kara out on a date, and pray that it wouldn’t be ruined.

 

Words, words, words! Kara rubbed her head as she tried to think what to write. Snapper had forbidden her from writing about the “attempt” on her life, instead putting her on some article about a green initiative at some company or other. She couldn’t be more bored. To top it off, he was making her work through her lunch break. He was a good reporter, she’d give him that but this was just plain evil of him.

 _Knock, knock, knock_.

“Need a break?” Kara jumped out of her intense concentration to see Lena standing in the doorway holding…

“Is that take out from Noonan’s?” Her eyes shone as Lena walked in and nodded, her smile wide as Kara squealed at the confirmation of food. Lena always did enjoy the way Kara’s insatiable appetite made her inordinately more excited when food was mentioned.

“I figured that since you always bring me lunch, it was time for me to return the favour. “

“Awe Lena…” Kara stood up and walked around her desk to pull the brunette into a surprise hug, “You shouldn’t have. I should be the one bringing you food after last night.”

“But I wanted to, so I did.” She hugged back. Of all the reactions she wasn't expecting to be engulfed in a hug. She wasn’t about to complain though, he head was resting right next to Kara’s next, giving her the perfect chance to inhale the blonde’s scent. It was, as always, just divine to experience. Wondered how long it would take for Kara to be honest with her about the whole Supergirl thing, but as always she wasn’t going to push the girl into spilling a secret she wasn’t ready to reveal. They needed to be ready, both of them, to be honest about whom each of them really were, and she accepted that.

“Well thank you.” Kara pulled away, Lena handed her the take-out bag.

“I also…wanted to ask you something.” Lena smiled nervously.

“Shoot.” Kara said as she walked around to sit on her chair.

“Would you like to have dinner with me? Tonight? About eight? At that new French restaurant?” The nervous hope in her voice was picked up by the Kryptonian who was exploring the bag of food.

“You mean...like...a date?”

“Do you want it to be?” The CEO tilted her head, smirking. This was turning out brilliant. Now only for Kara to say-

“Yes...Of course...I would love to.” Kara’s smile brightened. Her terrible day now long forgotten at the prospect of going on an _actual_ date with Lena Luthor. Dare she say it, it was like a dream come true. A proper honest-to-Rao date. And with any luck no-one will try to kill them.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Please Alex! You have to help me!” Kara was begging, even though she had stormed out last night, but she had apologized in the morning. Not that Alex could blame her for leaving, they’d talked after and agreed they’d pushed the Kryptonian a little too far. As much as she would have enjoyed such grovelling when they were young, Alex was exasperated by Kara’s need to look good for one Lena Luthor. Ok, sure she could understand where Kara was coming from. She had a similar problem looking good for Maggie. She was just hoping Kara would get to the stage where she could confidently pick her own clothes to wear for a date.

“Ugh...fine. What ones have you tried on?” She grumbled as she walked over to flop onto the couch.

“The pink one, blue one and the stripy green one.”

“Oh God Kara...the stripy green one is ugly…”

“Hey!” Kara pouted. “It was cute…”

“It was three dollars.” Alex sighed as she rubbed her head before standing up before walking over to the racks of clothes. She riffled through them boredly. Instantly dismissing most of the choices until she came to one of Kara’s dresses. White, mid-length skirt. Formal enough for a French restaurant, it was perfect. She pulled it from the rack, examining it further before tossing it to the blonde superhero.

“Put this on.”

Kara caught it before using her speed to change. She did a twirl for Alex who smiled. “There you go, perfect.”

“You think?” Kara asked hopefully.

“She won't be able to keep her eyes off you.” The brunette smiled sadly for a moment. Her little sister was all grown up. She had never seen Kara get this excited over a date before, nor ever seen her eyes light up the way they did when they were talking about Lena. Alex pulled Kara into a hug. “Go get your girl Kara.”

“I love you Alex” Kara smiled as she hugged her sister back.

“I love you too Kara. Now don’t you have a date to get to?”

 

Kara managed to get the restaurant at the same time as Lena by some fortunate twist of fate which she silently thanked over and over again. There was a slightly nip in the air, not that Kara could tell, but like last night there was something nagging her. She dismissed it though. Nothing bad could happen two night in a row now could it? No-ones luck was that bad.

Lena was the one to order their food, after Kara failed to pronounce anything on the menu correctly even after several attempts. But it had made Lena smile so she didn’t get annoyed at her lack of linguistic capabilities. The food was good however. Although Kara did not dare say that pot stickers still took the top position on her list of “good foods”. They had talked a little, both staying well away from the subject of the previous night. They talked about work. Kara’s many reports on Supergirl, Supergirl herself. Their families, at least in passing so as to not dreg up any bad feelings.

Dessert however, seemed to be the grand finale.

No-one, expect a pair of single diners were in the restaurant and Lena had ordered an ice cream for them to share. It was taking all of Kara’s self-control not to scoff the lot down, and she was proud of that achievement.

“Any plans after this Kara?” Lena asked.

“Uhm...no not really.”

“I was wondering if you would like to accompany me back to my apartment.” The brunette smirked, and Kara knew just enough to realise exactly what might end up happening. She was surprised to find that she would not be opposed to the idea at all.

“I would like that.”

Everything slowed. Kara knew it was happening quite fast in reality, but her it seemed to go so slowly, the two others still in the restaurant stood up. She couldn't see where one was, but she could see the other rising behind Lena. The one behind the brunette was tall, with sandy hair. His eyes a deep brown with an angular jaw. And suddenly he was holding a gun and pointing it toward Lena. In seconds, although it felt like an eternity, Kara was pushing herself off her chair as she launched herself around the table.

Two shots were heard.

But no matter.

Kara was already between Lena and her would-be assassin. Before the bullet even left the chamber she was ready to take the bullet. She watched with intensity as the bullet flew through the air at what, to her, was a snail's pace. With a speed and precision that not even her cousin had, the bullet had been caught between her fingers, successfully stopped in its tracks.

She didn’t believe what she saw when she turned to check on Lena.

 

“I was wondering if you would like to accompany me back to my apartment.” Lena smirked, watching the look of recognition cross Kara’s face for a split second. It wasn't the exact plan be she was hoping something would happen nonetheless.

“I would like that.”

It was like time froze. Lena watched as the patron behind Kara slowly stood up, pulling a gun from his coat pocket. She knew she had only seconds to act. She couldn’t take the chance that the bullet was not Kryptonite. In milliseconds she was up, speeding around to the other side of the table to place herself between Kara and the gunman. Her eyes turned red at the use of her abilities, her teeth sharpening.

Two shots were heard.

But no matter.

Lena was there, ready to take the bullet for Kara. The bullet was already flying toward her at great speed, but she was faster and her hand snapped out in front of her to meet the bullet head on. In some ways, her curse was a gift as with inhuman speed and precision she had the bullet between her thumb and index finger. Trapped mid-flight and going nowhere further. She stopped breathing a moment. The bullet was green. Kryptonite.

When she turned around, she wore a proud smile at Kara’s disbelieving expression. With that same smile she turned around, dropping the bullet. The man that had tried to shoot Kara took a step back but it was no use. Lena was upon him within a moment, gripping his neck in a strangle hold. Her look had turned murderous as she squeezed. She heard Kara knock the other attacker out quickly before coming up to her side.

“You picked the wrong date to ruin,” Lena growled. “Who sent you?”

“Go to...hell…” He grunted out.

“I believe Miss Luthor asked you a question.” Kara glared.

A second later, DEO agents were crawling around the place. Lena had to reluctantly let go of the man she was holding. She took a breath, her eyes returning to normal, her fangs retracting. Kara was simply looking at her with an amazed look that to some would also come across as a deep, un-seeded fear that had just come to life. Which, technically, it would have with Lena.

“I...uh….I think we might need to talk…” Kara managed out.

“That might be a very good idea…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review! The more I get, the more I write!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara talk, which ends most surprisingly, not that either of them are complaining. Lena takes time to think, and Kara really hates bad aliens sometimes

The air was thick between the two of them. After Hank had let them leave the restaurant, there hadn't been a word between them and from what Kara could tell, they were both figuring out exactly what they would say to each other. After their nights failing twice in a row, she supposed this tension was only natural. They were both sitting on Kara’s couch. It was awkward though, and Kara Hated awkward.

“You want a drink or….something?” Kara asked, at least trying to break the ice.

“No...Thank you Kara.” Lena smiled at her.

Oh boy. This was going to be one helluva conversation. If they ever started it. Kara took a breath, she needed to think, but right now they needed to sort this out. It wasn’t fair on Lena to leave her in the dark, nor was it fair to not speak to her for days on end. But she just didn’t know how to start this conversation exactly. After all, she’d never had this conversation before and she doubted anyone else had. At least, in these circumstances.

“So…How do we start this?” Kara, not looking at Lena. Nor was Lena looking at her. This was clearly not the way the brunette wanted to reveal who she was.

“To be honest I have no clue…”

“Oh...right...uhm...why don’t we try that reintroduction thing…”

Lena chuckled, a smile gracing her features. “You think that will work?”

“It’s a start.” The blonde shrugged.

Kara was right, Lena knew that. Neither of them knew how this worked, working this like an introduction would certainly break the ice.

“I’ll go first if it makes you more comfortable Lena.” Kara final looked up from the oh-so-interesting spot on the floor. Directly at the Luthor.

“Go ahead.” She never thought she’d be so nervous about telling Kara.

“Ok...my name is Kara Zol-El. One of the last Kryptonians, the last holder of Kryptonian knowledge. Thirty five or six years ago, give or take, my Planet died I was sent to earth to raise and protect my cousin, who you know as Superman. But my pod got knocked off course and I ended up in a place called the phantom zone for twenty-four years. One of the aliens in Fort Rozz, a prison, took control of my pod and got us to Earth. By then my cousin as an adult.” Kara sighed. “So I was raised by the Danvers. The rest you know.”

“I know what it’s like to lose family Kara.” Lena smiled sympathetically, her hand touching Kara’s leg softly, rubbing it soothingly. “When I lost my parents I felt alone. I suppose Lex was like your sister in that he helped me feel welcomed. He was trying to find other ways to defeat Superman when he made me his supernatural Guinea Pig. He found a woman claiming to be a witch...she did some ritual and I was turned into this…a monster.”

“Don’t...don’t ever think you’re a monster Lena. Okay? You’re not a monster.”

“Aren’t I?” Lena sighed, glancing away for a second before looking back at Kara, allowing her eyes to turn red once more, her teeth to lengthen. “I’m a Vampire Kara. It’s my very nature to hurt people and be...a monster.”

“I doubt you’ll hurt me. The sun-”

“You invulnerability doesn’t extend to Magic energies exactly...at least that's what Lex mentioned about Superman.” Lena cut Kara off quickly. “I’m worried...what if I hurt you?”

Kara frowned, looking down. Lena had a point, what if she did get hurt? Wasn't that what relationships were about though? Being stronger together, even though the pain? She hadn't had many relationships. She didn’t know much. But she did know that while Lena’s fears weren’t unfounded, people always get hurt. She knew, from experience, that pain is there to make us stronger. “You won't hurt me. Even if you did, I would forgive you.” She looked back to Lena, placing a hand on the brunettes.

“I nearly killed one of the attackers-”

“But you didn’t. Besides...it was his own fault...they shouldn’t have messed with Lena Luthor and Supergirl.” Kara grinned. “Especially since they ruined desert. I mean...come on how rude…”

Lena laughed at Kara’s attempt to make the situation lighter. It worked. She smiled at the blonde, Kara smiled back. All of a sudden, she was content to leave the disaster of a date behind them, and instead focus on the beautiful blonde that seemed to hold a place in her heart.

“Yes, that was very rude of them.” She agreed.

Kara deliberately made a thinking expression before grinning. Lena tilted her head, curious to know what the Kryptonian was thinking, but didn’t say anything. She was sure the blonde would say something. “I wonder….” Kara began. “How we can salvage this date...we never finished dessert.”

“You have that look in your eye.”

“There’s a look?” Kara tilted her head.

“Mmmhmm...You get this gleam in your eye. What are you thinking?”

The blonde smiled before moving closer to Lena, smirking. “I was thinking we might have some dessert.”

“I think I can get behind that.” Lena smiled as she leaned closer to Kara. It was the blonde who closed the final distance between them. Their lips met, and for the first time since her brother had ruined her life, she felt _alive_. It wasn’t long before Kara was pushing her down onto her back, normally it would be the other way around. But With Kara, she was happy to comply. Kara straddled her waist. They were both grinning when Kara pulled away.

“What about your family?” Lena perked a brow.

“Screw them.” Kara bit her lip before capturing Lena’s lips once again. She moaned into the kiss and Lena’s tongue took control, swiping across Kara’s lips, which opened obediently. It wasn’t long before Kara’s dress was shed, and so was Lena’s. Their tongues began to dance while their hands flittered across each other, both weary of their own strength. Lena’s hand finally settled to holding Kara’s ass on top of her, While Kara’s hand unhooked Lena’s bra, peeling it away. The brunette didn’t object, instead choosing to remove Kara’s as well. They were both left with their panties and nothing more.

They only pulled away when they had to. Lena gasped when Kara began to massage her right breast, her arousal grew as she heard Kara’s heartbeat begin to pick up speed. She let out a moan when Kara little pinched her pert nipple. She felt the blonde smirk into their constant kiss. The tease. Lena decided to get a bit of revenge, moving her left hand up to Kara’s neck moving the kiss away from her mouth, bringing her own down to Kara’s collarbone. She inched the skin between her teeth, causing Kara to let out a mewl of pleasure. She was pleased that her strength was at least enough to leave a little red there.

Kara breathed heavily before taking Lena’s hands and forcing them above the pair. Lena swallowed when Kara needed only one hand to keep them there. The blonde enjoyed the sight of Lena’s pupils becoming immensely dilated. It meant she was doing her job. Her other hand immediately slipped south, Kara shifting a little to rub the fabric of Lena’s panties. The brunette gasped in response, her breathing jumping wildly.

“Kara…” She moaned.

“Hmm?” Kara looked her in the eyes.

“Stop...teasing…”

“Or you’ll what?” _Oh yes,_ Kara decided, _I like this game._

Lena smiled, her fangs coming out. “I’ll bite you-” She was hit by a gasp as Kara applied pressure, smirking.

“That sounds more like a reward.” The blonde purred as she continued to tease. Lena growled playfully before being interrupted by a finger slipping past her pants to rub her clit. She moaned again, Kara was still smirking. “You like that?”

“Yes…” Lena was breathless.

“What do you want...Le-na?” She carefully pronounced the syllables in Lena’s name.

“Inside Kara...now.” The brunette was growing impatient. Kara giggled.

“Your wish is my Command.” She pushed her middle finger into Lena’s channel. She settles for gently thrusting for a moment, before adding a second finger. She felt Lena clench around her, and it was satisfying to know how wet she made the other woman. She kept pushing her fingers out, daring to even curl them once or twice, but made to speed up her pace, yet agonizingly slowly. She considered it a shame that Lena had no heartbeat, but no matter.

“Kara.” Lena growled again. She was desperate.

“As you wish.” She increased her pace until she felt Lena explode around her fingers. The brunette arched herself into Kara as she tensed, gasping and moaning Kara’s name. The blonde released Lena’s hands when the woman slumped, pulling her fingers from Lena and sucking them clean with a pleased grin.

“You’re beautiful when you come.”

“Good.” Lena smiled before quickly reversing their positions. “Now let’s see if you can match it.”

 

Kara woke up to a mess of lovely brown. At some point during their sexcapades the night before, they’d relocated to Kara’s bedroom. She stretched on arm up before swiping some of the hair from Lena’s face. It was nice to see her sleeping. The peace on her face.

“You seem to enjoy staring at my face.” Lena chuckled.

“You seem to enjoy pretending to be asleep.”

“Maybe I enjoy sensing you enjoying staring.” Lena’s green eyes finally opened to meet Kara’s blue, both filled with happiness.

“You can sense it?”

“All my senses are enhanced.” She smiled. “Taste. Touch. Smell. Sight. Sound. Everything.”

“That must come in handy.” The blonde stated curiously.

“Oh very much. Its how I knew you were Supergirl.” Her smiled turned into a smirk, Kara was gaping.

“You knew?”

“Kara I would know if I was just a regular human.”

Kara face planted the pillow with a groan. On the bright side, she was going to take the day off, nothing like two attempts on your life to stress you out.

 

Three hours later

It had taken her an entire hour to remove herself from Kara. It would have taken ten minutes, but she was powerless against the famed “Kara Danvers Pout”. It had been painful to leave Kara there all alone, but she had promised that Kara could come visit her for lunch like usual. She was looking forward to it, only this time Kara wasn’t bringing anything for her, since she no longer needed to hide what she was. Lena sighed. So much hand changed in three days.

First, her mother had practically said she was going to kill her. Then her mother hand made it clear she would come after Kara, and that she knew Kara was Supergirl. Their secrets had come out, though not all of them. But she figured Kara knew her mother ran Cadmus, she was listening at the ball after all. The worst part was that it was a Sunday. She was working on a Sunday. Kara had mentioned weeks ago Snapper wanted her on every few weekends, for reasons neither of them knew, but at least Kara had wrangled the day off.

Lena however, was on overtime trying to stop her mother.

She had a basic plan of course. First priority was to protect Kara. Second Kara’s family. Third herself. Fourth, stop her mother. To protect Kara, she needed anti-Kryptonite technology. She silently thanked her brother for all that Kryptonite research he’d done. To think that his research could be used to help the cousin of the person he hated most, the thought was very satisfying. The fact that his sister was the one giving it to them made it all the sweeter.

She opened a document on her computer. She knew what she wanted to do. But it would take weeks for her scientists to accomplish. But she didn’t have time to worry about that. She would do it all herself if she thought it would get it done quicker. But alas, she also had a company to run. She glanced at the clock, 10:30am. This was going to be a long morning.

She began drawing up plans. After all, she was the head of L-Corp and she prided herself on knowing exactly what she wanted. If it’s precise than nothing can go wrong. If something does, then blame can be easily assigned. Simple as.

Lena sighed again as her mother invaded her thoughts. Just what was that woman planning? She knew Lena would be fast enough to protect Kara at their date, and she knew that she had firmly supplanted Lena as her enemy. The brunette needed to know her mother's play. There was nothing to be gained from assassination attempts that would surely fail. Nor was there anything to gain by making Lena an enemy. There was something else. Something she was missing. She didn't like not knowing what cards the other held.

A few more moments and she gave up thinking. She was going to do herself no favours by staring at a screen as if it had any of the answers she needed. She glanced out the window, a red and blue figure blurring past it. Lena smiled. Supergirl was either patrolling or there was something going down somewhere.

The sound of sirens reached her ears. If there wasn’t something going on before, there was now. She poured herself a glass of blood before standing up and walking to the balcony, watching as police cars and ambulances below rushed through the streets. Supergirl soon joined them. Lena smiled when there was suddenly a single rose in front of her. So Kara was getting her a flower while patrolling, how adorable.

She decided to chance turning on the radio which rested on the table when they disappeared from sight and sound. After all, it’s not like she had anything better to do at that moment. Her work was slowly sucking away her sanity. Of course, she forgot that the media was decidedly focused on L-Corp lately.

“ _The FBI have announced they will resume the investigation of L-Corp and CEO Lena Luthor in the lead up to Criminal Mastermind Lex Luthor’s trial for an additional ten charges. Inside sources suggest that the Multi-Billion dollar corporation will be taken to court._ ”

Brilliant. Seems that not even the unbiased media were unbiased when it came down to the Luthors, not that she was surprised.

“ _In other news, a fire has broken out at Lord Technologies. Supergirl has been sighted, stopping the spread of fires. Initial reports suggest the fire was set deliberately-”_

She shut off the radio. At least Lord was going to be down several million dollars, which gave her a business advantage at least. She walked back inside as the sun began to irritate her skin too much, oh how she hated it.

“Jess?” She called into the comm. “I need Doctor Bell of Kryptonite research in my office as soon as possible.”

“ _On it Ms Luthor._ ”

 

Kara groaned as she got to the DEO, It had taken hours to deal with all the fires and get everyone out of the building. It didn’t help that is was an alien that had attacked. Apparently a Lilly had told him to attack Lord Technologies. She had apologised profusely on the phone to Lena, who was very gracious about the whole thing. Kara guessed it helped that she knew who Kara was now, and that it was probably now expected she might miss a few lunch dates.

The alien had really packed a punch. She couldn’t remember what it was called, but she knew it was like that one time she hit a mountain. Not fun. It actually managed to break one of her ribs. Which was a surprise. It did mean however an extra few hours in the sun bed, which meant a few more hours before seeing Lena, which meant another few hours of misery. Which was a bummer, since she wanted to show Lena her warehouse. Maybe impress her by punching up a few cars.

Damn alien attack. Couldn’t she ever get a day off?

At least she had a book to read in case she couldn't sleep. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, apparently Lena was a, ahem, “slight” nerd when it came to the Potter series. When she found out Kara hadn’t read them, she practically shoved her books into Kara’s arms and ordered her to read them. She could have sped-read them if she wanted, but instead she chose to relish each and every word. Kara had to say, they _were_ better than the movies. Alex came in to check on her a few times for her duration of lying in the Sunbed. Although the brunette didn't stay long. Too busy trying to find Cadmus.

“I suppose I don’t need to warn you about the Luthor girl?” A deep voice brought her from her reading, but she didn’t look up.

“No, I know what you’re going to say.”

“Well then I see no problem.” J’onn smiled at the blonde. She reminded him so much of his own daughters. It was nice, Alex and Kara weren’t his daughters from Mars, but they were as good as in his eyes. Kara glanced at him, returning his smile.

“Thanks for taking out that...takchi...whatever it was.”

“You’re welcome. I’ll be… with Alex if you need me. Or you can leave in an hour.” He chuckled before leaving.

 _One more hour_ , she thought. One more hour until she could see Lena. One more hour and she could fly all the way to L-Corp and make up for missing their lunch date.

One more hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's this chapter done. Dunno what happened, it just did. Will upload a new one ASAP but will probably be 2-3 days considering my current rate. But please, Leave a review!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apparently, even with two Kryptonians, a Daxamite and two Martians, a lot can go wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to get this done on time, thankfully, but timings from here on out will be rocky. I hope you like the chapter.

Kara deposited Lena on the ground carefully. The entire trip the CEO dared not to open her eyes, too afraid to register that she was being carried by Kara anywhere. After all, she _hated_ flying with a vengeance. Yes she could survive the fall with only a few injuries, it didn't stop her from fearing for her undead life. At least it was dark out, so she didn't have to feel the painful prickle of her skin in the sunlight.

“We are never doing that again unless it’s necessary.” She growled as Kara let her go. The blonde however was highly amused at Lena’s dislike of heights.

“I didn’t drop you now did I?”

“Doesn’t make it any less terrifying.”

“Come on.” Kara laughed as she led Lena into her warehouse training ground. The last time she had brought someone here it was so they could both work through their anger, but she felt like James didn’t really belong here anymore. It was a private place and Lena deserved to know about it more than him in some ways.

“You got this on a Reporter's Salary?” Lena perks a brow as they entered.

“Assistant’s actually. Cat was generous when she figured out I never took days off sick.”

“Impressive. Is that...a car on a hook?” Lena nodded toward the car hanging up.

“Yeah...regular punching bags don’t really do it for me so I worked out a deal with the junk yard. I keep the cars until I’m done with ‘em. I pay them monthly so they don’t lose out.” She smiled, like a child in a candy store. “It’s a good way to work out my anger.”

Kara walked them over to a small living-room-type area, clearly intended for relaxation and alone time. The sofa was a ghastly green, but was actually quite comfortable. The cushions were fairly well used, the blue carpet was slightly trampled and the table looked like it was straight from the sixties. But all Lena could smell was Kara. Nothing in here was second hand, or if it was the blonde had spent enough time her that the only scent was hers.

“You spend a lot of time here.” Lena noted, sitting down on the sofa. She kicked her shoes off as Kara went over to a screen and changed into more comfortable clothing behind it. The brunette picked up a pillow and sniffed it, sighing at the overwhelming scent of Kara.

“Yeah...I come here when I need to think ad flying isn’t cutting it or I just don’t want to be Kara or Supergirl. The only other person who’s been here is James and that was months ago.” The blonde smiled as she pulled her top on, walking out from behind the screen.

“Well I’m glad you trust me enough to show me.” Lena was surprised when Kara cuddled down next to her, usually the blonde sat on the other side of the couch, out of habit she had learned. The Kryptonians strong arms had wrapped around her instantly.

“Of course I trust you.”

“That means a lot coming from you.” Lena looked down at Kara, who was now firmly planted on her side, using her as a pillow. “Am I comfortable?”

“Yep.” Kara grinned.

“I swear you’re like a puppy.” The Vampire laughed.

“So I’ve been told.”

There was silence for a moment.

“What was it like?”

“Hmm?” Kara perked up.

“Growing up on Krypton. What was it like?”

 

_Kara looked out of the window at Argo City and smiled. It was always fun to watch the sunset. It had been a long day though. They’d gone to a science fair in Kandor, the largest on Krypton in fact. Zor-el was pushing for Kara to join the science guild, but she didn’t feel like it was her path. Her mother on the other hand was pushing her to join the Judiciary guild. Astra just wanted her to do what she felt would be best for her. She just didn’t know how to tell her parents she wanted to join the Artisan guild. After all, she did love to paint. They indulged her but she could tell they wanted her to follow in either of their footsteps._

_“Karanizu...you’ve been looking at the sunset for a while. Everything OK?” A voice came from behind, one Kara recognized with ease._

_“Yeah...everything's fine mom. Just thinking.”_

_Alura sat down next to her daughter, taking the blonde hair into her hands and stroking it. “You don’t sound so sure…”_

_“Do you ever wish you could fly?”_

_“All the time Kara.” Alura laughed. Her daughter came out with the oddest things sometimes, but it was nice to have that around. What with having to work with adults and their more serious take on the world and universe. “Do you wish you could fly Kara?”_

_“Sometimes…” Kara rested her hands on her arms._

_“And what would you do if you could fly?”_

_“Help people.” The brunette chuckled. Of course Kara would help people. She didn't have the heart to contently stand by. Whatever happened in the future, she knew Kara would always make the right choice at the end of the day. The Older woman was still troubled by the words her sister had spoken not two weeks prior. She was already looking into ways to prevent Krypton's destruction._

_“That’s my Karanizu.” She ruffled the girl's hair. “Now are you going to tell me what’s really on your mind?”_

_“I want to join the Artisan guild.” Kara replied after a moment, sighing._

_“I think you would do well there.” Alura smiled at her daughter. Yes she was a little upset Kara didn't want to be a in the Science or Judiciary guilds, but that was her choice It always had been and always would be._

_“You’re not mad?”_

_“I’m upset you don’t want to follow in either mine or your father's footsteps but...I get the feeling you would like either of the guilds. And I love you wherever you decide your talents would be better spent. You’re my daughter after all.” I was true. Every word of it, Kara could tell, diving into hug her mother fiercely._

 

“We had obligations, expectations. Who doesn’t? But chances were you would be accepted no matter what more often or not. It was fun a lot of the time…”

 

_“Karanizu! Where are you?” A playful voice called, looking for the young, seven year old Kara, who was always nearly impossible to find. There were no giggles like you would expect of a child. “I guess I’ll have to have dinner without her.” The voice teased._

_Kara kept to her hiding place, well aware that her mother was not serious. It was a tactic she had long since learned not to fall for. She kept watching from up high. She always managed to get into places her parents would never suspect. She knew every nook and cranny of their home, and quickly found the best hiding spots. Kara was proud that a lot of the time not even Aunt Astra could find her, even with the help of her partner Non._

_Somehow the small little blonde Kryptonian new of all the best hiding spots. Kara knew how to sneak anywhere and everywhere. She had heard of Astra suggesting to her parents placing her with the military guild a one point, stating that Kara would make one of the best either scout or spy on Krypton in over a century. The adults had been highly amused when she asked about it in the morning, considering she was supposed to have been in bed and no-one even knew she had left her room, which had only made Astra smirk._

_She was half tempted as well, despite her age. She loved surprising people. She shook the thoughts from her head. She needed to concentrate as her mother walked below her, trying to find the missing girl. So she waited. And waited. The moment to scare her mother would come...now! She jumped down from her hiding spot, landing with a silent grace that Astra had regretted teaching her._

_“Mom!” She giggled maniacally._

 

“I gave mom such a heart attack.” Kara laughed as Lena did, quite amused by the story. “I remember hearing her berate Astra the next time she visited.” She sighed, her smile growing sad as she thought of her family.

“You miss them.” Lena noted.

“Every day.” She confirmed as Lena wrapped a comforting arm around her.

“I miss my parents, even though I barely remember them. I’m always here if you need to talk about anything Kara. I hope you know that.” Lena smiled.

“I do. And I hope you know that I’ll always be here if you need me as well Lena.”

“Thank you Kara.”

 

The weeks passed after their talk in the warehouse. Over time they had opened up to each other a bit more, sharing memories, both happy and sad. Each time they could feel themselves get even closer to one another. Alex had already noticed the difference in her sister. Kara was becoming lighter and happier every day. Not that she hadn’t been before, but the brunette Danvers could always tell that what happened to Krypton weighed down on Kara every day. She had watched as Kara had figured out when her birthday was on the Earth Calendar, and when she was born. She had watched as Kara then proceeded to work out the exact day Krypton had died.

It hurt, watching her sister mourn each year for her planet. But now, now the pain was slowly seeping away. Astra as well had noticed the change in her niece. It had happened similarly with her and Cat as time passed. The older Kryptonian was glad that Kara had found someone who could do that for her, light up her galaxy. Not that she wasn’t concerned that it was a _Luthor_ after hearing what had happened between Lex and Kal-El. But then, she was given a chance to prove herself and she was more than willing to extend that same courtesy to Lena.

Kara and Lena went out on more dates as well, with Alex and Astra making sure that nothing interfered. Once or twice they’d stopped an alien who was either from Fort Rozz or just really didn’t like the Luthor’s. They’d dealt with a couple of Cadmus threats to these dates as well. Perfect bonding time for the pair. Kara was not happy when they teamed up on Game night that one time and beat the pants off everyone else, much to Maggie and Cat’s endless amusement.

It was just over two months after that a lot of things changed. As the weeks passed Cadmus incidents were growing. Hank was among the first to be concerned with the development and encouraged aliens in National City to check in so they could make sure everyone was safe.

 

“That’s the third robbery in as many days Agent Danvers. See what you can do about tracking down witnesses, we need to know if any of it is related to Cadmus.” Hank grumbled as he looked through the reports coming in with a clear frown.

“I have Winn trying to pinpoint the next target.” Alex responded immediately. “Maggie is also keeping an eye out on things from her end.”

Hank nodded. He was grateful the Detective was so willing to help, although he was certain that was mostly down to her relationship with Alex. He was concerned that the Detective might get hurt however, knowing how much that would affect the woman he thought of as a daughter. He sighed and shook his head before getting back to work. Everything would be fine. He was sure of it. After all, they had two Kryptonians, three if you counted Superman, a Daxamite and two Martians. What could possibly go wrong?

 

Lena nodded as she looked at the designs. They were not too showy, but not unrecognisable it what their purpose was and for whom it was intended. She changed some of the colours around though, for some reason the colour scheme wasn't quite right, but that was easily fixed. There. It was perfect and ready to be produced. She just hoped Kara liked it.

“ _Thanks Miss Danvers, I really needed a coffee._ ”

“ _Well I figured you work so hard you needed it._ ”

Kara. Lena smiled, closing the window on her computer, making sure everything was saved and backed up in case the worst should happen, though it was doubtful. Last thing she needed was for Kara to find out about her little project before it was time. It was a surprise for the blonde after all and one she took great pride in preparing.

“ _Just go in Miss Danvers._ ”

Lena straightened her desk up, moving some papers into a file. A moment later, Kara walked through the door with a big smile on her face. She was holding a red bottle out to Lena. The CEO quirked a brow and took it, its scent filled her nose. The scent was familiar, in more ways than one. “Blood?”

“Alex’s apology for the shovel talk.” Kara laughed as she sat down, her face as bright as her blue starry eyes. “Ever since the Parasite we’ve been keeping extra stores of blood at the DEO so…”

“You’ll have to thank her for me.” The brunette watched as Kara got out her lunch, chuckling internally at the sheer amount of it. Pot stickers and noodles galore.

“Oh yeah...she asked me to give you this?” Kara pulled out a note from her pocket and handed it to Lena, who took it and examined it.

“Hmm.” She carefully unfolded the note before reading it aloud. “It says ‘Luthor, the blood is both an apology and a thank you for letting me give you the talk. You may notice it will taste very familiar, perhaps it will keep you from leaving vampire hickeys on my sister. Enjoy! Alex.’ does your sister often take note of your sex life?”

Kara had gone completely red. She’d forgotten that Alex had seen the “hickey” when she was helping Kara try on dresses the other night. She was impressed that Lena’s teeth could get through Kara’s invulnerability. Naturally, she wanted to do some tests. Kara had yet to ask Lena about that but she promise Alex she would. At some point.

“You did bite my neck in a very visible place…”

“I’ll make sure to do it again then.” Lena smirked, making Kara turn even redder.

Kara tensed a moment before removing the food from her lap and heading out to the balcony. Lena noticed the tell-tale sign of the blonde pulling off her shirt, following her out to take the clothes.

“What is it?” Lena watched Kara intensely.

“Robbery, three blocks north.”

“Be safe.” Lena smiled, pecking Supergirl on the cheek.

“Always.” She smiled back before taking off. She raced toward the robbery of a small bank, avoiding any buildings that came into her path, before crashing into one of the thugs outside. He was out cold by the time he hit the pavement. She turned to deal with his friend, who was shaking, his gun pointed at the blonde.

“You really don’t want to do this.” She tried to diffuse the situation.

“They’ll kill me if I don’t.” He kept the barrel trained on the hero.

“Who?”

“Cadmus.” He squeaked before firing. Kara smirked, knowing that the bullet would simply ricochet off her harmlessly. But it didn’t. She cried out when it lodged itself in her left shoulder. She didn’t see or hear him fire the next shot, but another bullet had shot its way into her right thigh. Pain spread throughout her body as it detected the presence of Kryptonite. She already felt so much weaker. She fell down to her knees. She looked at him, glaring as the barrel levelled with her eyes. She could feel the Kryptonite sucking her energy.

This was it.

She was going to die.

So she closed her eyes. Waiting. Waiting. Waiting. But it didn’t come. She opened her eye to find the boy with a look of fear and surprise swimming in his eyes.

 _Crack_.

“You’re going to send a message to my mother.” A low, dangerous voice growled from behind him, but Kara couldn’t see. Her vision was already dimming. “Tell her that she really doesn’t want me as an enemy. Because if she hurts my girlfriend again, I will kill her.”

Kara collapsed as unconsciousness hit her.

 

Apparently, a lot could go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, I will do my best to get the next chapter up soon.  
> Until then!  
> Edit: just to avoid confusion, "Karanizu" is her nickname in the comics, at least the new ones, given by her parents


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wakes up, Alex and Lena bond, and Astra finds a surprise at L-Corp at 4am...not fun

“How is she?”

“The bullets were removed successfully Ms Luthor, one however shattered on impact, pieces may still be inside. Her healing rate however has been multiplied by the sun lamps.”

“I want to know the second she wakes up.”

 

“You brought my sister here?”

“It was closer than the DEO.”

“You have sun lamps.”

“I’m a businesswoman Miss Danvers, I’m going to take precautions.”

 

“Why isn’t she awake?”

“Kryptonite poisoning. Rest assured Ms Luthor we are doing our best to counteract the Kryptonite.”

“We can take her to the DEO-”

“No Miss Danvers. If we attempt to move her it may upset her condition.”

 

“Kara? Kara? Alex! She waking up.”

Kara felt warm. She was in a sunbed that was for certain. But there was cold there to. Her hand, it was cold. Colder than normal. Something warmer took her other hand. It was nice, both side feeling fuzzy and safe. She liked this feeling. It was a nice feeling. She wanted to pull the two forces in and cuddle them both. But she wanted the cold one more. So she pulled it.

After a few stronger tugs, something cold was wrapped around her. She could have sworn it yelped at the strength but she didn’t know. But she liked the cold thing. So she snuggled into it. Was that a giggle? She didn't know. She didn’t care either. All she wanted was to hug this thing that made her feel safe, despite it being so cold.

“I thought you said she was waking up?”

“I can hear her heart beat. It’s slowing getting back to her normal rate.”

Kara groaned, trying to force her eyes to open. She immediately shut them when she did. It was too bright! Her head was hurting slightly.

“See? Told you.”

“What….” Kara breathed, her throat itching at the use, her voice coming out weak and croaky from the lack of use. “What happened? I feel like shit…”

“You look like shit to.” Alex joked.

Kara finally opened her eyes properly, blinking away the sleep. She shifted painfully to get a look at the cold thing resting on her. Lena was looking back at her with amused eyes, Kara’s arm latched around her and impossible to move. Kara relaxed her arm, but Lena didn’t move.

“I told you she was a cuddler.”

“How long was I out?”

“Three weeks.” Lena frowned. “But you’re ok. I got you back to L-Corp in time, the Doctor removed the bullets.”

“Kryptonite?”

“I’m afraid so. You got Kryptonite poisoning...since one of the bullets shattered. But you’re alive and you’re ok.”

“J’onn wanted to move you back to the DEO. But we didn't want to risk dislodging any Kryptonite shards from the bullets.” Alex rubbed Kara’s hand, the worry and fear evident in her eyes. The relief that Kara was finally awake was there also.

“Who’s been doing my job? Oh my god my job at CatCo.”

“Astra has been saving people and Cat has been covering for you. Snapper isn’t happy but she told him to deal with it or find himself a new job in true Cat style.” Kara laughed at that, but stopped when it flared a fire in her throat, grateful that her boss had been put in his place. For now at least. But there was no question about how he would make her suffer for it when she got back.

“Remind me to thank them...a lot...when I’m up. Snapper is not going to let me live this down though….”

“Cat I’m sure will be happy to handle it for you. I’ll go get the Doctor.” Alex nodded before getting up. She didn't get far, Kara was holding onto her hand in a death grip, and clearly was not going to let go any time soon. “ _Kara_ …”

“Alex.” The blonde grinned.

“Can you let go of my hand?”

“No?”

“ _Kara…._ I need to get the Doctor so he can check you over then you can keep holding my hand I promise OK?” The brunette reasoned.

“Fine.” Kara pouted, letting go of Alex’s hand.

“No! Nonononono...no….you are not using the pout on me Kara Zor-El Danvers.” Alex groaned, much to Lena’s amusement and Kara’s delight. “I really hate you…”

“Love you too Alex.” The blonde was grinning.

 

Cat Grant rubbed her temples as Snapper left her office. He wanted to know where Kara was, seemingly forgetting that Cat was seriously starting to consider firing him if he continued to bad mouth her niece. Well, soon to be niece. Cat had been planning to propose to Astra for months now, she was planning everything about it when Kara got hurt. And she refused to get married until Kara was well enough to attend. She wanted Kara to jump up and down and hug her at the new of her engagement, despite personal boundaries. And Puppy Danvers certainly could not do that from a bed in L-Corp.

She looked over the most recent articles on her desk, skim reading them before discarding them immediately and making a note to put it all of Carr. He was a good reporter, she would give him that, but his disregard for the well-being of Kara was irritating and infuriating. But she doubted Olsen would have been able to handle it, in a few ways she was glad Astra convinced her to come back. In others, it was a pain. But it was worth it in the long run.

Astra flew onto her balcony a few moments later, wearing her version of Kara’s costume with the In-Ze symbol on her chest. Cat had to admit, her partner looked _very_ good in black. The white and black coat of arms on her chest making her all the more heroic. Not that Astra asked to be turned into the City’s newest hero, but with Kara out of action they couldn’t simply let the Martian, who was nearly robotic as Kara, do all the saving. Besides, he had a day job, Astra did not.

The IT hobbit was more than willing to make the costume.

“What’s the matter Dear One?” Astra asked concerned as she walked into the office, leaning down to place a soft kiss to Cat’s cheek.

“Oh just the usual. Snapper testing my patience for the nth time this week.” She sighed.

“Is he still on about Kara?”

“Apparently it’s unethical to cover for my niece but then he isn’t privy to particulars, and since his isn’t he doesn’t understand he has no right to judge what is and isn’t ethical.”  Cat sighed angrily.

“On Krypton he would have been punished for his impertinence.” Astra rubbed the other woman’s back.

“Oh I plan to punish him. He’s proud of his next article going out, shame no-one will read it.” Astra smirked at Cat’s idea.

“I knew there was a reason I fell in love with you Dear One.”

 

Lena sighed as the Doctor explained just how long Kara would have to take it easy. It was longer than she’d like, considering the schemes her mother had going on but there was nothing she could do about that. Only prepare and take precautions. She’d put Alex up in her own lab, since she was so awed by the technology L-Corp and the prospect of _actually being allowed hair and blood samples from Lena_. She was a lot like Kara when Lena handed them over, which the Vampire found very endearing.

Kara was still in her sunbed, and Lena was certain that neither she nor Alex had showered in a good two weeks at least. Nothing that copious amounts of deodorant could fix for now but still, they were too busy worrying about Kara to worry about personal hygiene. At least now that Kara was out of the proverbial woods they could take an hour to shower. Kara had been complaining after the novelty of waking up with her girlfriend and sister wore off.

She’d been dealing with requests from the DEO to move Kara as well, and each time she’d had the Doctor explain _why_ Kara couldn’t be moved yet. Plus when Kara found out she had put up a lot of fuss, and apparently not even Hank Henshaw can resist _The Pout_. She had briefly wondered if it was a superpower afforded Kara by the sun, but Astra had told her how her ‘Little One’ had used the pout to get everything she ever wanted.

She planned to use that against Kara at some point in the future. Just a bit of fun. At least, when her little puppy Kryptonian was well again. Otherwise it wouldn’t be much fun at all. She released a breath of released when the doctor left.

“Your blood is really weird.” Alex stated as she walked into the office with an oversized lab coat almost draped over her. She wasn’t looking anywhere except a bit of paper though.

“I don't know whether I should be intrigued or offended.”

“Your choice...did you know that your cells carry an unseen mutation in both your DNA and mDNA? It’s fascinating.” Lena quirked a brown at Alex’s words. “What ever happened caused you to mutate into essentially a vampire…”

“You’re enjoying the lab and samples then?” The CEO laughed, Alex was so much like Kara when she was excited that she had no choice but to find it endearing. It was yet more proof that the siblings, despite being literally from two different planets, were perfect sisters. Alex finally looked up, grinning at Lena nodding.

“Yeah it’s great...much better than what I could ever have access to the DEO. I….thank you.”

“It’s no problem at all Alex.” Lena smiled warmly.

“So what’s the news on Kara?” The Agent questioned.

“She needs to stay in for two weeks, then take it easy for another two. But she should make a full recovery.”

“Oh thank god.”

“Did you really expect otherwise?” She inquired.

“No but...as a sister with a superhero sister you tend to worry more than usual.”

“Well, being the girlfriend of said superhero sister I think I can agree with you.” Lena laughed. “But are you ok? I can’t imagine how hard this must be on you.”

“Better than I thought I would. It helps to know there are a bunch of medical professionals literally just outside the door.” Alex leant on the desk. “And that my sister is in the capable hands of Lena Luthor.”

“I’m glad you have such confidence in me. Would you like a drink?” Lena smiled as she stood up to get herself a glass of A-Negative.

“You have any whiskey?”

“A little early to be drinking isn’t it?” The CEO laughed again, drawing a smile out of the older Danvers sister but pouring a glass for her nonetheless. Alex smiled gratefully as she took the glass and sipped the liquid, savouring the burn it gave as it ran down her throat.

“Never too early…” Alex chuckled sadly.

“I suppose sometimes it isn’t. What’s wrong?”

“Something’s up with J’onn. He’s acting...different.”

“How so?” Lena was curious.

“Distant. Cold. Off.” She shrugged. “Maybe I’m seeing things….”

“I’m not a people person generally, although that's more Lex’s fault than anything, so it’s hard for me to tell you how to approach this situation. But I suggest that you trust your gut. If something isn’t right, investigate.” She smiled warmly at Alex.

“You think?”

“It’s worked for me.”

 

1 Week Later - 2:00am

Cadmus Labs were a bustling mess as Lillian Luthor walked through the halls of their main base. It was well hidden, lined with lead to prevent the prying eyes of either Supergirl or that damned Superman would never be able to find it. She was angry. She teams kept failing against this hero, this _General_ that had been dominating the National City news broadcasts since appearing four weeks prior, when Supergirl had been on her knees before her daughter had interfered. Her black costume was an unwelcome sight every time it appeared. Another alien, from the same place as Supergirl and Superman. Yet no leads as to who it was. No records. Nothing.

Chances were the alien was unregistered, which made her job ten times harder. She knew that the alien was protective of Catherine Grant, but that was it. And security around the _Queen of all Media_ was tighter than one would ever think. Almost as tight as it was around her daughter. But she was sure that was because that wench _Kara Danvers_ cared too much about the Grant woman to let her be unprotected. She conceded that the blonde had a knack for ruining her plans.

Veronica Sinclair had been telling her how much she would love to get her hands on Supergirl to properly beat her down. After all, Aliens didn’t belong on the planet. If they want to live here, then they had agreed they had to earn it. They would have to learn that it was the Humans that held all the power, that they held nothing. That they were nothing.  It was one of the things she admired her son for. Being able to see this when the planet of fools could not. When he was out of prison, then finally her work could begin.

But first the _General_ needed to be put out of commission. She was proving to fast to shoot, too smart to outmanoeuvre. Her dear Cat Grant was untouchable. Superman had to be dealt with to. They were lucky to have taken down Supergirl.

Of course, there was also her daughter to deal with. Lena always had been trouble, Lex even encouraged it. She had raised the girl to be the pride of the Luthor family. Instead she was dating an alien, it was appalling. It wasn’t too late to convert her, at least that's what she hoped. As much as she was disappointed in her daughter for not only dating an alien but a _female_ one at that, she could feel in her bones that there was still a chance to bring her daughter back to her.

“What do you have Mister Benson.” Lillian demanded as a bulky, middle aged blond man fell into step beside her.

“She hasn’t left the tower in weeks. Neither has the sister. Everything is in place ready for you word Ma’am.” he gruffed.

“Very good. Set them to go off in three hours. I want that building brought down.” She smiled wickedly as Benson went to alert their teams. Everything was set. The board was moving into its hopefully final play. They wouldn’t see it coming a mile away, they might see happening miles away though. It had taken them weeks to get around the security measures. But it was worth it.

Checkmate.

 

4:39am

The four devices sitting in front of them were crushed to pieces. They were bulky, but whatever form they’d had previously was now completely gone. Wires were sticking out all over the place, bits of metal were ready to cut some fool's hand, the small Kryptonite parcels ready to be dispersed on combustion were sitting away in a lead-lined container.

Three brunettes were looking down on them with disgust.

“Sometimes I really do wonder why Alura picked Earth.” Astra sighed. “You should be glad I found them. It looks like they were designed to kill everything in the building, with the alien technology it so clearly uses it would have been easy to pin it on other aliens.”

“She tries to kill my girlfriend repeatedly, makes me her enemy then deliberately plants bombs in my building that would kill not only myself and Kara but hundreds of innocents.” Lena was growling lowly, her eyes had been a deep, angry red for the last ten minutes and in all honesty Alex was too scared of getting bitten to even attempt to calm the Supernatural being down. Astra seemed to agree, there was an extra space between the Kryptonian and Lena than usual. “She has gone too far. When I get my hands on her-”

“You’ll do the right thing.” A croaky voice piped up from behind the trio.

“Kara you’re meant to be in bed.”

Alex was amazed at the way Lena’s eyes went back to green at the sound of Kara’s voice. And the speed at which they did to. If that wasn’t a testament as to the positive effect Kara was having on the CEO then Alex didn’t know what was. But Lena was right, Kara should have been in bed, she turned to find that the girl wasn’t even in a wheelchair.

“Kara. Bed.” She ordered sternly.

“But-”

“Bed.”

“ _Alex_.”

“Kara.” Lena looked at the pair and allowed herself a brief moment of amusement at the way Alex managed to hold out, for the most part, against The Pout. It didn't last all that long however, with Alex relenting with an overdramatic sigh. Kara was grinning as she walked weakly over to the group, leaning heavily on Lena.

“So what happened?” The blonde puppy questioned immediately, watching the red flash in Lena’s eyes for a moment before returning to normal.

“My mother decided to try her hand at large scale terrorism.” the growl was once more present in her voice as she wrapped her arm around Kara’s waist to keep her steady. “If it wasn’t for Astra we would all be ashes my now.”

“Yeah, we owe you.” Alex directed toward the elder Kryptonian.

“Anything for family Brave One.”

“Wait this is Coluan tech…” Kara interrupted, looking closely at one of the bombs. “How did Cadmus get their hands on it?”

“My mother is resourceful like that.” Lena frowned.

“Astra is it possible that they could have gotten this from Fort Rozz?” Kara peered at her Aunt with inquiring eyes. “At least before I threw it into the sun?”

“Non kept say he had a back-up plan…” Astra sighed. It wouldn’t have been the first time he went behind her back to do something so stupid and reckless.

“We have a long day ahead of us.” Alex groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's another chapter. I will work on the next as fast as I can. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly a filler-fluffy chapter. Some Sanvers action....some Supercorp...about 50/50

Lena was frowning at Kara. The blonde had, for the third time that morning, snuck out of her bed because she smelled food. It was like she had an in built radar for that kind of thing. Although the CEO wouldn’t have been surprised if that were true. Officially she was still on bedrest, but the Doctor had allowed Lena to take her home with Alex left there to keep an eye on her when the others couldn’t. But, of course, the Kryptonian was as stubborn as her cousin and twice as determined with the right motivation. Food, of course, was one source of such motivation.

“But…it’s food…” Kara grinned guilty.

“You just ate a three thousand calorie breakfast!” Lena replied incredulously.

“What Lena means to say is Kara…you could have just asked for us to get you food.” Alex replied gently, ignoring the Vampires death glare.

“Oh come on, it’s not like I haven’t been out of bed before.” The blonde pouted.

“There were bombs, it was different Kara.” Alex sighed, rubbing her temples.

They had been having the discussion for a good half hour already, with Kara making the typical five-year-old responses as defence. Lena, of course, was being entirely too grumpy about the matter, a fact that Kara was certain to repay when she was better. And Alex, poor Alex was caught in between trying to mediate between said grumpy, Useless Lesbian Vampire and a stubborn, entirely too under exercised, hyperactive Kryptonian.

She promised herself that she would never get into this situation again.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt.” Lena’s eyes softened as she looked at Kara. “You still have Kryptonite in your system…”

“I’m sorry Lena I just…it was calling.”

“Oh food always calls to you.” She snarked.

“Hence why I came to find you.” Kara’s grin turned cheeky as Alex caught onto the meaning. Lena apparently did to a minute later when her eyes went wide. The DEO Agent was sure that if the Vampire could, she would have been blushing profusely. After all, Alex certainly was.

“Kara!”

“Sorry Alex.” She was still grinning like a child.

“Your sister is an actual five year old.” Maggie chuckled as she made Alex jump, wrapping her arms around the brunette from behind at the waist and pulling them together. Alex rolled her eyes as she turned to plant a kiss on the Detective’s cheek, but missed by a mile as their lips made contact. Lena smirked when Kara turned to face plant the bed, unable to complain due to all the PDA that she and Lena shared.

“Hi.” Alex smiled when they finally pulled away.

“Hi.”

“Kara we’ll finish this conversation later.” Lena sighed.

“Awe.” Kara sat up, pouting. Although Lena guessed that she wasn’t too upset, otherwise she would have turned on _The Pout_ and none of them would have been safe. That and she seemed very amused by the way Alex and Maggie were just gazing at each other without a care. The CEO recognised that it was the way she was always looking at Kara when she felt that no-one was looking.

“Go, I’ll keep an eye on Kara.” Lena encouraged with a smile.

“Thank you Lena.” Alex smiled before exiting Maggie’s arms and dragging her along. She grabbed her coat before leading the brunette detective out of the apartment, closing the door behind them. Within seconds Alex had Maggie against the wall, forgetting that Kara could probably see them, pressing her lips furiously against Maggie’s. After moment she pulled back, just smiling, with her detective matching it.

“I’ve missed you.” Alex breathed.

“I missed you to Danvers.” She grinned. “So what’s brought this on?”

“I want to make it up to you. I spent a _lot_ of time at L-Corp and I didn’t spend much time with you. I need to make that up.” She kissed Maggie’s again, more tenderly this time.

“I’m all for that.” She chuckled.

“ _Ew!”_ a muffled yell come from the apartment.

“ _Oh hush…nothing we haven’t done.”_ Came the amused, distorted response.

The pair giggled. Of course Kara would use her super hearing to listen in.

“May as well give her a show.” Maggie was grinning, a mischievous glint in her that made Alex laugh with evil glee.

“Agreed.”

In the next moment their positions were reversed on the other side of the hall, with Maggie pressing herself forward into Alex, pinning her to the wall. The lips were dancing, and before long their tongues were joining in.

“ _Oh my Rao get a room!”_ Kara yelled from the apartment. Lena could be heard laughing loudly.

Maggie took that as her cue to pull back.

“Your place or mine Danvers?”

“Mine Sawyer.”

 

Alex was gladly pushed onto the bed before Maggie was straddling her. She felt lips press down onto her own as her shirt was slowly pulled up from her toned abdomen. Hands ran across the muscles, sending a pleasurable shiver up her spine. Her own hands took hold of Maggie’s hips to hold her in place. Their mouths only parted long enough for them to remove each other’s shirts before their lips were locked again in their dance for dominance.

Alex moaned into the kiss as Maggie shifted her hips slightly, creating a pleasure not far from where she wanted it. But not close enough. She felt the Detective smirk into the kiss before shifting again as if to tease the Older Danvers sister. The smirk grew when Alex whimpered slightly, prompting Maggie to pull back, her smirk had grown while her eyes were almost glowing with mischievousness that did not help Alex’s situation.

“You like that Danvers?”

“You’re insufferable.” Alex growled before forcibly reversing their positions with expert leg work that would make Hank proud. Maggie hit the bed with and ‘oof’ but she wasn’t going to complain, after all, she liked it when her Danvers made her work for it.

“I kno-oooh…” It was Alex’s turn to smirk as she pressed a thigh into Maggie groin, finding it highly amusing when the detective under her bucked her hips slightly in response.

“You like that Sawyer?” She mocked as she trapped Maggie’s hands with a strong on of her own.

Their lips met again, tongues clashing in a whirling dance. Alex leaned in, the Detective didn’t know if it was deliberate or not as she gasped at the contact, and the friction it created. The pairs breathing increased, but she was sure their hearts were beating in tandem as if they were a part of the same living organism.

She felt Alex pulling, tugging impatiently at her jeans. Then they were apart, and before long she was left in her bra and panties.

“You’re a little overdressed.” She smiled up at Alex.

“Then let’s change that.” The Agent took only a moment to remove her own trousers. Meggie grinned.

There was a weight on top of her again as Alex attempted to resume their previous positions, but Sawyer was having none of it as she used the moment of imbalance to put herself back on top, taking Alex’s hands to pin them, hard, against the soft mattress. They were both breathing hard as Maggie rolled her hips. It brought a wicked smile to her face when she felt Alex’s own jerk in response.  So she rolled again, and again Alex jerk her hips, this time unable to contain the moan that escaped her mouth.

She felt Alex push her wrists up. “I can get the handcuffs if you must Danvers.” She rumbled huskily, watching as Alex’s eyes darkened with desire.

“Where’s the fun in that?” She chuckled before pushing up again, this time with her hips, causing Maggie to lose her focus and groans. Alex seized her chance to push up, wrapping her arms around the brunette to hold her still. She pressed her lips to Maggie’s, then pulled away. Before the other girl could protest, Alex was pressing her mouth to the collarbone. The detective’s breath hitched when she felt a light suction.

“Oh god Alex…”

There was only a sly giggle in response before she was again on her back. Tis time Alex was determined to keep her down as she felt the hand grip harder on her wrists than before, but not painfully so. It fact, it only helped her situation. Alex pressed a hand to her panties, rubbing slightly, eliciting a gasp before the hand was gone. A moment passed, then her panties were being pulled away to bear her to the world. Or, at least, the wonderful brunette above her.

Alex leant down and nipped Maggie’s lower lip before moving down to nibble her ear, then a spot on her neck. Then lower and lower until she reached a pulse point at the base of her neck. She felt Alex nip and play teasingly with it before latching on and sucking. Maggie cried out a little, her breathing heavy and fast. She hated being teased, but there was no way she was getting out of that oh-so-strong hand this time. She knew when Alex was determined, and this was one of those times.

Alex released the skin from her mouth, her own breathing deep and hard as she pressed her free hand once again to Maggie’s groin. The finger deftly rubbed her clit, causing the detective’s hips to once again buck against her. She jerked once more as Alex continued the ministrations before the brunette finally obliged and pressed the finger in, but only just.

“Stop teasing damn you!” Maggie growled, pushing her hips up to try and get more of the finger.

Alex smirked before pushing in, making Maggie gasp and pant. The agent was grinning at just how _wet_ the other woman was. It pushed her to pull the finger out and thrust it back in. The hips moved up to meet the finger. Then again. Maggie let out a small whimper as a second finger joined the first, thrusting in an out, increasing in pace and force agonizingly slowly.

She couldn’t contain the cries of pleasure when Alex’s thumb pressed against and rubbed her clit once more. Alex’s eyes were filed with adoration and pride as she watched the detective come undone by her hand, feeling the woman pulse around her fingers for what seemed like eternity. When Maggie was finally done, she removed the fingers before licking them clean with relish, making eye contact with Maggie all the while and releasing Maggie’s wrists.

“Danvers?” She panted, swallowing.

“Yeah?”

“Your turn.” She grinned before pulling Alex down onto the bed suddenly, then proceeding to shift down the bed. Before Alex to sit up, her hand was holding the brunette down as she positioned herself between her legs. She brushed her tongue over Alex’s opening, a gasp then a moan fell from the Agents mouth. The sounds kept coming as the detective continued to tease her relentlessly. Her hands gripped Maggie’s hair but the woman was stubborn, refusing to do more than tease.

“Maggie…” She growled breathlessly.

Her prayers were answer when the tongue dived in to her opening, a loud whimper falling from her mouth without permission. It drove the woman between her loins to push deeper, her tongue taking great pleasure in curling and thrusting in and out. Alex’s breathing got deeper as her pleasure began to build. With a gasping scream her body exploded all over. Maggie filled with pride as she felt Alex come around her talented tongue. The detective was fairly certain there were a few Kryptonian expletives fell from Alex’s mouth.

“Rao…”

“I made you invoke the name of the Kryptonian god? I am impressive.”

“Fuck you…”

 

“Get it out of my ears!!!! Urgh…no…ew!” Kara hand her hands clasped over her ears, Lena had be amused at first. Now she was simply intrigued.

“Kara?” She laughed. “What’s wrong?”

“I wish I had more Kryptonite in my system because….ew! Rao I don’t need to hear Alex and Maggie doing that!”

The CEO couldn’t stop herself, she burst into laughter at Kara’s disgusted and disturbed face. Ok, it was a _little_ mean to laugh at her traumatised girlfriend but it was too hard not to. The poor girl’s hearing had been coming and going for the past few hours, a good sign that the Kryptonite was finally leaving her system properly. The only problem was she had no control over it, which meant she kept getting snippets of her sister’s sexcapades.

Kara pouted.

“I wish I could help Kara, but they’ll be done soon I’m sure.”

“You obviously don’t know how much stamina my sister has.” The blond grumbled.

“And you do?” Lena perked a brow as she sat on the bed next to Kara.

“It is not something I wish to see…or hear…again.”

“Dare I ask how?”

“Cold, well…in alien terms.” She sighed. “Sent my powers wack for like…three days.”

_Knock knock knock._

_“_ I’ll get it.” She patted Kara’s arm before standing again and heading to the door. The CEO smoothed herself down before opening it. Without warning Clark and Lois had burst into the apartment, the Kryptonian already having Lena up against the wall.

“What are _you_ doing here?” He growled and Lois went to go find Kara without a word.

“I’m looking after Kara.” Lena replied calmly, showing that not only did his attack not scare her, but also that it was not useful. After all, if she could breathe when it was quite clear he was pressing hard from the feel of his hands, then what was the point in wasting energy holding that position. Although, it seemed that he didn’t notice.

“I don’t believe you.” He said darkly. Lena was sure Kara had told him of their relationship, in fact, she distinctly remembered being there when they were talking on the phone about it. She supposed it was simply his anger and worry taking hold, preventing him from thinking rationally. She’d seen it before when their father had died and Lex had become overly emotional for several months after.

“Kal.” A voice called from behind. Kara was standing next to Lois with a disapproving look plastered on her face. Clark turned to look at his cousin. Words were strung out of Kara’s mouth, which Lena assumed was Kryptonian. She thought she heard her name, but couldn’t tell with the way they syllables and sounds went together. He replied in a clearly annoyed tone but released Lena. She again brushed herself down to look presentable.

“Thank you Mr Kent.” She growled lowly, her eyes flashed red a moment to remind him exactly what she was.

He didn’t answer.

“ _Kal-El.”_ Lena smiled inwardly at the tone Kara used, it was the same one Alex so often used on her.

“Fine…I’m sorry Lena.” It was amusing that he was actually able to look her in the eye while saying it.

“What that so hard?” Kara asked condescendingly, the disappointment was clear. She obviously thought he could control his emotions better.

“Shut up.”

“Not going to yell at me for getting out of bed again Lena?” Kara’s frown at Clark turned into a smile at Lena.

“I think we can skip the yelling and get you back into bed.” She chuckled, brushing past Clark, deliberately knocking him as she walked over to Kara. The Vampire gave Lois a pleasant smile and nod before greeting her. “Miss Lane.”

“Lena.” The Reporter returned as Lena led Kara over to the sofa, where the Kryptonian sat down gratefully before looking between Clark and Lois, the former of which had had to stand by the latter and both moved to stand by the end of the couch.

“So what bring you here Clark?” Kara asked without looking away from the Lena. Said CEO sat down next to Kara and was promptly turned into a pillow.

“I heard about what happened-“

“It happened four weeks ago.” The blonde cut him off, looking around back at him with a glare.

“And you were in a coma for three of those. Do you know how hard it is to get time off from work?”

Kara’s expression didn’t change. “Yes. I work for _Cat Grant_ for Rao’s sake Clark. But it doesn’t give you the right to attack my _girlfriend_.”

“I’m sorry, I haven’t been myself, and I’ve been worrying.”

“Just. Don’t do it again.” Kara put her arm in, he leaned in to hug her. The embraced for a second before they pulled apart, Kara cuddling back into Lena.

“I won’t.” He promised. He sounded like he meant it, and so Kara was inclined to believe him, at least for now.

 

The Next Morning

Alex was pouring over the designs and specifications Lena had sent her not an hour ago, so she ended up laying on her bed with her laptop in front of her. The CEO had asked for her input, and since it was for Kara the brunette was more than eager to oblige, it would make a nice surprise considering all that the blonde hero had been through. There were a few things off, but she easily corrected them and made sure all the measurements were correct. The colouring was nice to. It would be just perfect for her sister.

She was still worried about Hank though. He was still acting strange, didn’t even respond to ‘J’onn’ when she had spoken to him as asked. He had gruffly told her that everything was ok and to stop being nosy. It was very odd, and very worrying. But maybe Kara could talk to him. Yes. When Kara was better she would get the blonde to talk to him and find out what was wrong.

There was a kiss on her spine, then another. And another. Until the mouth giving them had reached between her shoulder blades. Alex shivered.

“You’re sister will love it.”

“You think?”

“I know she will. You and Lena have been working on this for weeks. Don’t worry about it.” Maggie chuckled as she nipped the skin of Alex’s back. “Now come back to bed.”

Alex laughed, closing her laptop and putting it on the floor before turning over to look at Maggie. She grinned before kissing her. Maggie kissed back with enthusiasm, smiling when she pulled back.

“Fine, but I demand payment.”

“Your wish is my command Danvers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang go to Karaoke night...despite Alex really not wanting to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kara sings in Italic Bold  
> Lena sings in Italic  
> You'll know when it's a song and what they sing together 
> 
> Enjoy!

“No.”

“But-.”

“ _ No. _ ”

“Alex please.”

“No Kara.” Alex sighed, rubbing her temples as she stood opposite Kara, who was sitting on the sofa with  _ The Pout _ plastered on her face. Alex however, closed her eyes so that he defences would not be broken because no matter how much she truly  _ loathed _ the idea which Kara had put forward, she still couldn’t resist the pout effectively. She was a DEO Agent. She had face aliens. She had nearly died on several occasions. But she was always,  _ always,  _ defeated by The Pout. She didn’t allow herself to admit it though. The shame would be too great.

Alex Danvers defeated by a facial expression.

“Come  _ on _ Alex,” Kara whined.

“No.”

“But… _ Alex _ !”

“We are  _ not _ having a karaoke night Kara. I refuse.” The brunette growled.

“You don’t have to sing! We can go for a night out!”

“You just got better from the Kryptonite.” Her voice was stern, he kept her eyes closed. If she didn’t see The Pout then it had no power over her.

“Exactly!” She could practically hear the grin in Kara’s voice from her child-like logic. Alex breathed a sigh of relief when the door to Kara’s apartment opened and closed. She only opened her eyes when she was looking roughly toward the room’s newest occupant. Lena’s clothes were slightly tussled from the wind, but she smiled at Alex as she put a bag of take out on the side.

“Can you please tell Kara we are not going out for karaoke night?” She groaned.

“What’s wrong with karaoke?” Lena tilted her head, puzzled.

“See? Lena agrees with me.”

“ohmygod...”

“I’m serious Alex. What is wrong with it?” Lena was curious as she brought a box of potstickers out of the bag and walked over to sit next to Kara. The blonde couldn’t hold back her excitement, squealing a little as she opened the box and began to fill her mouth with potstickers. Back when she and Lena had a more professional relationship she would have slowed down, eat them one at a time no matter how painful.

Now she had no qualms looking like a hamster with full cheeks around her.

“Well…I just…”

“E an in.” Kara mumbled with her mouth closed. Alex simply looked away.

“What was that darling?” Lena looked at her Kara as the blonde swallowed her food.

“She can’t sing.” Kara smiled before diving back into her potstickers with renewed vigour. Lena’s eyebrow rose as she looked from Kara to Alex.

“I’m sure you’re not that bad.” Alex didn’t look back.

“They called an ambulance because they thought I was dying.” She sighed. “And I don’t want to embarrass myself in front of Maggie.”

“You don’t have to sing Alex.” Kara smiled before finishing off the last potsticker. She then proceeded to cuddle into Lena like always. It had pretty much become second nature to get closer or cuddle closer or lean closer whenever the brunette was close by. She just felt drawn to do it. She wasn’t going to complain though. Despite Lena’s lack of warmth, she made the perfect pillow to lean on.

“I know but-“

“You’re afraid Maggie might ask you?”

“Yeah.” Alex breathed.

“She’ll understand Alex. Just say beforehand that you won’t be singing.” The blonde offered. Alex paused however and thought it through. Perhaps she could make it through  _ one  _ karaoke night. And if she told Maggie she didn’t want to sing and wouldn’t be, then maybe she could just make it through one night of utter torture. 

“Fine.” She relented. “Better be worth it.”

“Yey!”

 

The base was busier than usual. Although it wasn’t unexpected as she had been working them hard since the bombs failed. It seems that the other Kryptonian was proving to be a real pain in the ass and with Superman flying around National City for the past couple of days Lillian Luthor and Cadmus were firmly stuck between a rock and a hard place. She highly suspected her daughter of getting ready to make a move on Cadmus. She needed insurance.

She walked with purpose to the cell block and past each cell. They were empty, for now. Five cells all ready to receive their occupants. She had been planning this for a very long time. Yes, she had hoped that her daughter would come around but if she needed to use force she would do. Things were slowly falling in to place. The plan was reaching perfection. Lillian was smirking when she reached the final cell. A dishevelled green form was sitting in the corner.

“Are you ready to play your part?” Her smirk grew deadly, her eyes shining with wicked delight.

“I will not help you.” Its voice rasped.

“Oh you will…J’onn J’onzz. You will.” The Martian looked at her with contempt. He knew very well that she had replaced him with the ‘real’ Hank Henshaw. The thing that had taken him down. This ‘Cyborg Superman’ that he knew would soon accidently reveal himself. It was only a matter of time until Kara and Alex realised it wasn’t him.

And with any luck, would shoot the Luthor’s plan to pieces before it began.

She left the cells, glad to have been able to gloat about her imminent victory to someone before making the final adjustments. Very soon she could properly wipe the existence of aliens from the planet, and use what was left to make sure none ever came again to earth with the chance to hurt either of her children.

Three Kryptonians would do the trick.

 

Two days later, Friday

Lena smiled at the group as they walked into the bar. Kara was latched to her side, Alex was coupled with Maggie, Astra and Cat were keeping close while Winn and Mon-el messed around a little. They were definitely an odd bunch, but an observant eye could see that clear as anything they were almost like a weird, messed up family.

Kara was almost vibrating at her side. It was amusing to see her girlfriend so energetic. It still didn’t compare to how excited the Little Danvers got when the word potstickers were even thought of in a fifty mile radius. It seemed she found the third thing that could get Kara excited.

They found a table in the corner, away from the front where an eighteen year old was singing some song that Lena couldn’t identify. But they sat down without much of a fuss, they didn’t want to disturb anyone after all. She shut her eyes a moment as a ringing invade her ears for a minute before receding. The last thing she needed was a headache coming on. One of the most surprising things about being a Vampire, and probably the most unfortunate, was finding out she still got headaches and often at a greater intensity that humans.

“Lena, you ok?” Kara was looking at her with concern.

“Yeah…yes I’m fine.” Lena smiled at her, shaking the residual pain away. She didn’t want to ruin Kara’s mood.

“You sure?”

“Perfectly.” She kept smiling.

“…Okay…” Kara let it go, but Lena could tell she was going to bring it up later. She had a surprise for Kara tonight and she was not going to let anyone ruin it. Not even herself. Not tonight. They settled down, Cat leaning on Astra as always, Maggie with her arm around Alex and Kara cuddled in on Lena’s side. Mon-el and Winn were chatting in hushed tones so as not to distract their companions from the singer.

Kara made sure to clap for each singer, no matter how good or bad they were. There were a variety of songs from musicals to bands to rap. Kara’s enthusiasm only increased as the evening progressed, but Lena’s eyes weren’t on the singers. They were on Kara the entire time. She took great joy in observing the blonde’s excitement. After the sixth singer went up to the microphone, Lena decided it was time.

“I’ll be right back.” She smiled at Kara.

“OK…” The blonde looked at her confused but accepted it nonetheless as Lena stood up and disappeared. So she looked at Alex curiously, the brunette only shrugging back as the signer finished and left the stage.

“And now,” the host stood at the microphone with a smile. “Lena Luthor!”

Kara swallowed when he said the name, eyes going wide as he made way for the brunette to take the mic. Nothing else mattered when Lena started to sing.

 

_ Where have all the good men gone _

_ And where are all the gods? _

_ Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds? _

_ Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? _

_ Late at night I toss and I turn _

_ And I dream of what I need _

 

Kara was mesmerised by Lena’s voice. She couldn’t get enough as she sat forward on her seat, unaware of both Alex’s and Astra’s eyes on her, both smiling at Kara’s dazzled, star struck expression with amusement.

“Rao…”

_ I need a hero  _

_ I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night _

_ She's gotta be strong _

_ And she's gotta be fast _

_ And she's gotta be fresh from the fight _

_ I need a hero _

_ I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light _

_ She's gotta be sure _

_ And it's gotta be soon _

_ And she's gotta be larger than life! _

_ Larger than life _

 

“Did you know about this?” Maggie whispered to Alex, fairly certain that the blonde Kryptonian was too distracted to listen to her.

“I picked the song.” Alex whispered back with a sly grin before planting a firm kiss on the detective’s lips.

 

_ Somewhere after midnight _

_ In my wildest fantasy _

_ Somewhere just beyond my reach _

_ There's someone reaching back for me _

_ Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat _

_ It's gonna take a Supergirl to sweep me off my feet _

 

Lena kept her eyes directly on Kara, allowing her voice to carry through the crowd like magic toward the blonde. It was like wildfire as their eyes connected. Kara was on the edge of her seat  _ feeling _ Lena’s voice touch her soul and beyond. After a breath, Kara stood up as Lena kept singing, drawn in by her. Drawn to her. To be a part of her as if their hearts beat the same rhythm even though Lena’s didn’t beat.

 

_ I need a hero  _

_ I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night _

_ She's gotta be strong _

_ And she's gotta be fast _

_ And she's gotta be fresh from the fight _

_ I need a hero  _

_ I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light _

 

Lena held out her hand in the blonde’s direction as she walked closer and closer. She didn’t care about anyone else. All she could see was Lena. No-one but Lena. The brunette kept singing, and Kara could see how much she enjoyed it. It was simply  _ Enchanting _ .

 

_ She's gotta be sure _

_ And it's gotta be soon _

_ And she's gotta be larger than life _

_ I need a hero _

_ I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night _

 

Kara reached the stage and before anyone could stop her she was continuing the song. Lena let him, choosing to smile in adoration as the blonde took over.

 

**_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_ **

**_Out where the lightning splits the sea_ **

**_I could swear there is someone, somewhere_ **

**_Watching me_ **

**_Through the wind, and the chill, and the rain_ **

**_And the storm, and the flood_ **

**_I can feel her approach like a fire in my blood_ **

_ I need a hero  _

_ I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night _

**_She's gotta be strong and she's gotta be fast_ **

_ And she's gotta be fresh from the fight _

_ I need a hero  _

_ I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light _

**_She's gotta be sure_ **

_ And it's gotta be soon _

**_And she's gotta be larger than life_ **

_ I need a hero _

**_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_ **

**_She's gotta be strong and she's gotta be fast_ **

_ And she's gotta be fresh from the fight _

_ I need a hero  _

_ I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light _

**_She's gotta be sure_ **

**_And it's gotta be soon_ **

 

Lena smiled and took Kara’s hand as they, in a moment of complete and utter understanding. It was as if they could read each other’s thoughts. Their voices fitted perfectly with each other, like a well-fitted glove. It was as if it was meant to be. Alex, Astra, Maggie and Cat could only look on in awe and amazement at the spectacle in front of them. When she had chosen the song, Alex had only thought it fitting considering Kara was Supergirl, yet now she was seeig so much more as the couple sang their hearts out together. They had enraptured the people watching. All eager to watch what was happening, refusing to miss a moment of it. They were one with the last three lines.

 

_ “And she's gotta be larger than life _

_ I need a hero _

_ I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night.” _

 

Both were breathing heavy, their eyes had not broken contact at any point and had yet to realise that everyone,  _ everyone _ , was clapping loudly, giving the a standing ovation. As Kara looked into the brunette’s eyes, she wondered briefly how a simple karaoke night could have turned into this, something so meaningful, so  _ pure _ . It was crazy. They leaned into each other, in sync with each other to a deeper level.

Their lips met, it was like July 4 th . Fireworks. The cheering got louder until the pulled apart and finally noticed that there were others in the room. Kara smiled sheepishly at the while Lena’s grin became the sun. At least to Kara. Lena’s hand wrapped around her waist and pulled the blonde close as the host thanked them for their amazing performance.

They settled onto the couch, with their six friends and family looking at them with faces ranging from awe to pride to all out astonishment. Kara was still blushing hard as they all gave the pair words of praise. Astra commenting on how much Kara’s voice reminded her of Alura’s. It was one of the sweetest things anyone had every said to Kara, and her heart swelled with pride as it took the compliment a high praise.

Lena shook her head discreetly as the ringing was back in her ears but not a loudly this time. It was familiar she realised the longer it remained in her ears. But she did her best to ignore it. After all, she didn’t want to ruin the night. That would be bad form after all. She may have been a Luthor, but she was raised to ignore the niggles and focus on the bigger picture.

_ This is for the bigger picture Lena _ .

The voice she remembered bounced into her skull for a fleeting moment. Panic shot through her but she kept a straight face. Of course there was a reason she was having the headaches. Yet she couldn’t smell anything that would indicate the cause of it. So they had made sure to keep their scent heavily covered to prevent her from smelling them out.

 

None of the group could tell that Lena knew something was there. But then they were oblivious, clearly, if they couldn’t see their enemy hiding on other side of the room at the back. She shouldn’t have expected the idiot to notice here when they were too busy being lost in themselves. It was both infuriating that they didn’t see her and encouraging that they weren’t as observant as initially thought when she was first putting this plan together.

They were laughing now but tomorrow...tomorrow they would learn why Lillian Luthor never lost, why she never backed down from a challenge.

Why her own children used to fear her if they did wrong.

So she pressed the button in her hand again, smirking as she watched her daughter flinch and hold her ears, leaning forward in clear pain. She watched as the ones she was with immediately rushed to her said. And as the blonde wiped something away from Lena’s ears and cheeks. Lillian was going to have to thank her son for these devices, they would be perfect in getting her daughter to comply. But first, she needed to get the group to  _ fear _ .

 

“Lena!” Kara said worriedly as she was almost thrown off the couch at the sudden intensity of Lena pitching forward covering her ears. Her heard was thudding in her chest. Alex was immediately by their side trying to see what the problem was.

“Lena I’m going to need to see your ears.” She informed the heavy-breathing brunette as she gently pried away one of Lena’s hands from her head.

“Kara.”

“I see it.” The blonde struggled to remain calm as she wiped away the blood coming from Lena’s ears. Lena slumped when the ringing subsided, blinking rapidly. Her brain  _ hurt _ although the pain was diminish quickly. A sign her healing was already getting to work repairing the damage. But she would need rest when she got home, a lot of it. When she could process thoughts a minute later, she knew that someone had got a hold of Lex’s technology. The technology that only affected her.

Technology that could easily be reconfigured to deal with Kryptonians.

“I’m fine.” She sat up. “Just a really…really loud noise.”

“Astra and I didn’t hear it.”

“Sometimes I can’t block my hearing.” Lena lied. “I guess this was one of those times.”

“If you say so…” Kara clearly did not believe her. Which meant that Kara was going to chase her up when they were alone. The only way to get out of the discussion would be to ordered potstickers. She was quite content to keep getting them for Kara until she had spoken to Alex about this. She  _ was _ the foremost expert on Kryptonian physiology after all.

 

The Next Morning

“You want to explain why you lied to Kara last night?” Alex stood in Lena’s office with her best protective big sister face on. Lena had moved out of the sun as her skin began to prickle again but now, even in the shade, she could feel it tingle simply from the glare she was being given. Alex’s tall figure was imposing, especially as she was sitting on the couch.

“I didn’t want to tell her anything until I had spoken with you.”

“Go on.” Alex perked a brow.

“I think my mother has the technology Lex first used to condition me. I need your help developing a blocker for it.”

“Why?”

“Because if it’s reconfigured correctly…it will affect Kryptonians to a lesser degree, but it will be enough to stop them in their tracks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time I've written a song into it so tell me if I can improve upon that!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares plague Lena, there's an altercation at the office, then everything goes to shit.

_Lena held her head hard as the ringing cut through her ears like something had stabbed her in the back. He vision became blurred, everything became fuzzy. Thoughts flew from her mind like birds migrating for the winter. She crashed against the bars of her small cage Lex kept her in. He had told her it was for protection. The protection of her or others he didn’t say. But she suspected he just didn’t want to lose his latest pet project. After all, making a vampire with a ritual was meant to be the hardest way to make one, and more often than not the subject ended up dying. She was glad when he finally stopped the ringing._

_She knew what he was doing of course. She had figured it out weeks ago. He was conditioning her, getting her to fear certain things. Noise, words, items. It was working. He made sure everything was obscure of course. Couldn’t have a computer or common words as triggers after all. No. Words like Thorul, items like a silver cross, which ironically she could touch with only minor burn before Lex had gotten to work._

_“Lex…Please stop.” She whimpered as she slid against the bars, looking at his with pleading eyes._

_“You know I can’t Lena.” He smiled as he walked over, he let his hand reach through the bars to stroke her cheek gently. “We can’t let anyone get hurt, can we?”_

_All of a sudden, the pain was back in her ears. The ringing wouldn’t stop. She couldn’t do anything but scream at the pain. Begging her brother to stop. Screaming at him. She crumpled when the pain stopped at last. A red tear she could feel, only just, making its way down her cheek. If she didn’t know that vampires cried blood, she would have been at least a little concerned. She rested against the bars, no longer looking at anything but the floor. She couldn’t do this anymore._

_She had to get_ out.

Lena sat up in the bed, breathing hard. Kara was sleeping peacefully next to her, blissfully unaware of the nightmare Lena had just experienced. There was a small pain in her chest from where he has pressed a silver needle that day. Not mark remained but the feeling of it pressing in her flesh and scraping her heart remained with force. She had managed to avoid the feeling since meeting Kara but with the incident at the Karaoke Night it was making itself known again.

Silently she got out of the bed, making sure not to disturb the mess of blonde curls that lay sleeping on the dark green covers. Lena made her way to the side table before pouring a glass of blood and taking a sip. The dull burning in her throat was soothed instantly, the pain in her chest grew however. She was thinking on it too much, she knew that. She sighed quietly. Not even forty eight hours after, hell, barely even thirty six and it was already beginning to taken its toll.

She didn’t tell Kara sleep had eluded her after they had return to Lena’s apartment that night.

Alex had been very helpful that morning, trying to find a way to block whatever the device was doing to protect their Kryptonian family. Unfortunately without the actual device and knowing _exactly_ what it did, it was no use. Alex had explained to Kara what happened at lunch, the CEO was then stuck with a puppy attached to her hip for the rest of the day. Not that she minded of course, but she was sure Snapper wasn’t a fan of her disappearing act.

But it was reassuring at least to know that Kara cared more about her than her actual job.

Lena rubbed her temples before taking another sip of blood. She couldn’t afford to think at the moment but it was all her mind allowed her to do. So she stood there, wondering exactly what her mother’s angle was. After all, you don’t just allow your enemy to know you have the means to put them down. Perhaps it was a scaring tactic. Trying to get them to panic and make rash decisions that could be taken advantage of.

In one go she tipped the glass back and finished the blood off before putting the glass down and heading back to bed. She didn’t want to think on this now. There was no point when it would simply proceed to prevent her from getting some rest. She hoped though that perhaps the dreams did not return tonight. Otherwise Kara would make Lena tell and that was a conversation neither of them wanted to have, and they’d resolved to be honest with each other. They’d only lie to prevent a panic that could be dangerous. It worked for both of them.

She settled under the covers, and in seconds Kara had shuffled over to wrap herself around the brunette. Her head rested in the crook of Lena’s neck while her arm rested around Lena’s waist firmly. Not that Lena was going to complain. She very much enjoyed it when Kara snuggled up to her during the night. It provided her with a warmth she was sure she would never feel again. It was nice to feel alive again. It was almost as if her heart was beating. Almost.

 

7 hours later – 11am, L-Corp

Alex stumbled after Hank as he marched his way up to Lena’s office. Alex was unsure of what it as about but she knew that her friend and boss was unaware that he was being followed. She knew L-Corp like the back of her hand now, and she was going to use it to her advantage. So she stuck to the shadows. He didn’t even know.

Not even Jess could stop him from bargaining into Lena’s office and heard the CEO gasp in surprise, which was odd since she should have smelt him. Jess scurried away to get security, Alex listened at the door. The voices were muffled slightly but Alex could still hear each word.

“ _Hank?”_

_“You have a message.”_

_“And you have no scent. You’re not Hank are you?”_ Alex’ heart jumped. That explains why J’onn was acting so odd. It wasn’t him.

“ _I am. I am not the alien that took my place.”_

_“Why are you here?”_

_“To send a message. Mrs Luthor has the stone.”_

Alex sprang into action at the sound of a gun going off. If that wasn’t J’onn then she had to help Lena, but she filed the mention of this stone for later use. She pulled her gun and burst through the door to see Hank with the gun, and Lena with a wound that was…sizzling? She pointed the gun at the man. Lena was breathing heavy, clutching the shoulder wound.

“Your mother says it’s too late. You will lose, you can’t resist the stone.” He didn’t even register the door opening then, figures.

“DEO, drop the weapon!” Alex announced loudly. A smile formed on Lena’s face as she looked at Alex. Hank looked at her to. His eyes were glowing red but she knew that it wasn’t because of being a Martian. She recognised the way they glowed and rolled out of the way just as beams of heat shoot to the ground where she had been seconds before.

Lena was on him next having plucked, what Alex somehow knew was, a silver bullet from the wound then using her increased speed and strength the send him flying into the wall. The het beams where what told Alex he was different from the Hank Henshaw that took her father away all those years ago when Kara first arrived. When he stood up, the pair took a few steps back. He was metal underneath his skin.

“Shit.” Alex yelped before firing uselessly against the monstrosity. Sparks flew when the bullets made contact but made no difference as it trudges toward them.

Lena could hear Alex’s heart rate pick up considerably, it was dulled by the alarms that were now going off in the building. They only had to hold out long enough for either Kara or Astra to get there, and chances are it would only be minutes. Lena whirled back to her desk before breaking open one of the draws. The robot, for Alex had no other word for what it might be, moved quickly toward the desk seemingly unfazed by the damage it had sustained.

Lena pulled out what looked to be a small pistol. Alex watched as the CEO pulled the trigger, so kind of energy appeared so quickly she couldn’t tell if it was from the gun or the robot. Either way it stopped the cyborg in its tracks. At least, for a moment. When the beam disappeared the ‘Real’ Hank Henshaw simply moved forward again, unfazed by whatever Lena had done. Or at least, tried to do.

Lena backed up toward the window. It shattered suddenly as two blurs of red, blue and black crashed through the window. The red and blue blur barrelled into Hank while the one in black stopped to show Astra, standing protectively in front of Lena and Alex. Kara was standing at the hole in the wall, Hank having been shoved through several of them.

The brunette agent rushed up to stand beside Kara, looking through the hole. He had disappeared.

“Are you two ok?” Kara asked as she turned around, relaxing from her stiff, ready posture.

“I’m fine. Lena was shot.” Alex put her gun away as Kara rushed to Lena’s side, placing her hand across the small blood stain that had spread across her white blouse at the shoulder. The bullet was in the ground not too far away, surrounded by shattered glass. Astra picked it up and looked at it.

“Custom made.” She squinted despite no needing to. “Your Christian symbol is etched onto it. And…I can’t identify the other, I’m still learning.”

“Let me see.” Lena strolled over, Kara mothering over her wound. Astra held the bullet to the CEO, and was content to let her examine it that was. “Hmm…looks like my mother has done so reading. Explains why the wound burned though.”

“What do you mean?” Kara queried.

“The symbols on this are designed to weaken. But if she had done her research properly than she’d know that despite the increase in effectiveness with the silver…it won’t put a Ritual Vampire down…” Lena sighed.

“Ritual Vampire?” It was Alex’s turn to be curious.

“Vampire turned by a ritual…only the strongest survive, it’s...a damaging process. But the survivors are stronger, faster, more resilient that those turned by the virus. We are…held in higher esteem than those turned. It’s complicated but there are only thirteen known Ritual Vampires.”

“That explains why you can bite me.” Kara grins.

“Partly. It something to do with the residual magical energies left behind or something.”

“As much fun as this conversation is,” Astra interrupted, “we need to get going in case the cyborg returns.”

Kara nodded before holding her hand chivalrously out to Lena, who graciously accepted. Astra simply picked up Alex, who yelped slightly at the suddenness of it. Although, from what she’s seen, she was certain Astra held her partner in a _very_ different way when they went flying. Lena took a breath before she let Kara fly. And soon the quartet were flying out over National City toward the DEO building that was, luckily, in reasonable flying distance. Alex peaked over at Kara and Lena. It was amazing that her sister could be so oblivious to the world when looking at the Luthor but also not hit any buildings.

Seriously it was like they were wrapped in their own little world.

And knowing Kara, they probably were.

 

It was chaos as word spread about Hank, well J’onn, going missing and potentially being a prisoner of Cadmus. Yes, everyone was obeying Alex to the best of their abilities, but the fact that he had been removed from service _yet again_ was worrying. The veterans in the DEO weren’t used to the amount of management changes the organisation had gone through recently. Winn was doing his best to track the Martian down but so far there was nothing. No trace.

She had people on the Cyborg as well. But again, nothing could be found. It was the part she hated most about Cadmus. They were always able to conceal themselves and no it was not only getting utterly frustrating but also, frankly, a bit old. Lena had brought in some of her more trusted technicians and computer geeks to help out. Not that is was doing much good at the moment, they were stuck.

Lucy Lane had be reassigned to help Acting Director Danvers in keeping the DEO relatively chaos free. Lena had to admit, she was a bit jealous of the Littlest Lane and her interactions with Kara at first, even more so when Alex had suggested they had been more at some point. But Kara was _very_ good and making sure Lucy knew that any and all interactions were strictly platonic.

Some days she felt as though her office _was_ in the DEO. She had been practically running her very large, multi-billion dollar company from there for several days after the attack by the Cyborg. She’d already offered to upgrade the equipment in the labs, which Alex had politely refused for now despite the excitement at such a prospect lighting up her eyes. For some reason, Lena had begun to really enjoy indulging Kara and Alex in anything and everything they desired. It was also somehow very fulfilling.

She smiled as she looked at the designs Alex had run through the DEO systems before putting their little surprise into production. The pair had agreed that with something like this they really couldn’t be too careful with checking it. They were still working on how they would give it to Kara and what circumstances would be best. It was a shame that most of the reasons they could give it as a gift were too far away.

“I think we can get it into production.” She smiled, have both heard and smelled Alex’s approach.

“Awesome. So I take it your people will be doing that?” The other brunette asked.

“Yes.” Lena turned to look at Alex. “I will send the designs over to them right away.

“How long?”

“A week at least.”

“Perfect.

 

It was six days after the attack that everything went to shit.

 

Lena was growling as she violently sat down at a computer next to Winn. She was no expert with computers specifically but she was a genius with technology in general. Kara had been called to an attack in the south of National City, a Cadmus incident, and no-one in the entirety of the DEO could figure out what was going on. There was some sort of shielding preventing the satellites from getting anything on the situation.

“We’ll find it.” Winn tried.

“Of course.” She spat as she typed faster than she ever had. She could easily guess the shielding that her mother was using. It took a few simple codes to check it out. Lex had designed the shield to prevent Superman from escaping. It acted like Kryptonite on the inside, dulling the powers of the Supers to the point where they were human. Or more if the user did so chose.

Her growling grew to the point Winn was actively moving away from her. She could hear some of the agents becoming agitated by it. He fingers flew across the keyboard as she readied the satellite to issue the right signals to disrupt and shut down the shield. Her mother seemed to have access to all of Lex’s toys. It was disconcerting. Especially when she had received news in the middle of the night that her brother had been broken out of prison.

Well, officially he had been released. It was no mystery as to who had secured it and how. It was the main reason why Lena was in such a bad mood. The man that had repeatedly tried to kill her had been freed and could now do as he wished. But the CEO had taken precautions the moment she found out, making sure any attempt made to re-take L-Corp would be stopped immediately and thus rendered impossible. Contracts signed by the board, agreements with certain influential senators. She was prepared for almost anything.

She heard Alex sigh a breath of relief when the shielding went down. Lena allowed herself a small smiled before standing up to join her. Winn could handle keeping the shield down. There were two blips on the map they were looking at, which Lena assumed was Kara and Astra doing their thing, both heading rapidly toward what Winn had marked as the Cadmus Operatives.

Lena had a bad feeling about this. She shook her head. “Somethings not right…it’s too easy.”

“Not like we have much of a choice.” Alex replied.

In the next moment Lena was on her knees clutching her head. The ringing was back, splitting her skull in two as it pierced her ears. Her vision went fuzzy as the pain only increased, much worse than at Karaoke night. It was like her brain was trying to explode yet her skull refused to let it. She thought she could feel Alex trying to help her, trying to speak to her. But she was unable to focus long enough or hard enough to reach a conclusion.

There was a wetness in her ears. She could tell that much. Even with her dulled brain and senses. Her ears were bleeding and people were panicking. Lena wanted the pain to stop, to leave her and if she hadn’t experienced this before or was a younger vampire she would have tried to tear her skull apart to simply get some peace. But she had and she wasn’t. She was Lena Luthor and she would fight this pain even if it killed her.

Then it stopped.

She could breath.

She could think.

So she looked up and around. Everyone was looking at her I concern. Alex had her arms securely around Lena to make sure she wouldn’t fall. Lena swallowed thickly. She needed blood, and hoped that her look at the Acting Director would get the message. Thankfully she did and rushed off, returning moments later with a bag of blood.

Lucy looked shocked when she realised what the liquid was, even more so when Lena drained the bag within thirty seconds. If she wasn’t so concerned about her friend, Alex would have found Lucy’s expression highly amusing. Lena looked up at the screen, although she was only intending to look around and regain her bearings. What she saw made her blood run colder than she already was.

The shield was up.

Kara and Astra’s signals nowhere to be seen.

And then the screens went black, replaced with the face of Lillian Luthor.

Lena felt her fangs lengthen as the DEO agents backed away, Alex, Lucy and Winn following her gaze to the screen upon noticing the red that had invaded her eyes in pure anger and hatred. Her mother never showed her face on these broadcasts, which meant one of two things. She was only broadcasting to the DEO, or everyone else in National City were seeing the usual animated masks that accompanied her voice.

“It’s time to take a stand against the alien threat. The main dangers to National City have been removed. Now you can sleep a little sounder in your beds knowing that threats like Supergirl and The General are removed from society.

“We are Cadmus.”

The screens were released.

Lena was pissed.

Alex was scared.

And the CEO was ready to rip out her mother’s throat

They had Kara. She was not about to let her girlfriend be taken that easy. Her hands dug into the flooring where she had ended up kneeling, two dents forming as her hands continued to clench with anger. There was fear there. But also anger, greater than before. _No-one_ took her Kara. _No-one_ hurt her family. Not even her mother. She didn’t care who the woman on the screen had been to her. It wouldn’t have mattered if they were actually blood related.

She had taken Kara.

She had taken Lena’s mate.

And Lena was going to take back what was hers.

No matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am sorry for doing this. I can't help it I really can't. I do promise however there will be more Lucy in the next chapter, as well as some Cat.  
> Please don't hate me and leave a review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kara missing, Lena, Alex and Maggie make a stop at CatCo. Kara has a little chat with Lena's mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic speech in "- -" is Kryptonian (Isonce there are no translators for it.

When she’d received word that the shielding was down, Kara took off faster than she ever had before toward the goons that had begun trying to tear up _her_ city ad she was _not_ about to let that happen. Not by a long shot. Kal was coming back from Metropolis with Lois due to the whole Lex being released situation. He figured it would be best to stick together and it was easier for them to relocate that literally two very large companies because of their CEO’s respective partners. She was determined to make that something like this wouldn’t ruin his arrival, so Astra had volunteered to help her out with it.

Which was a huge relief.

She swerved between the buildings faster than she had before. She was determined to deal with the most recent attack as fast as possible. When she go there however, something was wrong, she could feel it in the deepest pits of her stomach. The street was deserted when she landed. Her heart was thudding against her ribcage. Something deep within her was telling her to leave. But she knew she couldn’t. Not yet.

She felt a weakness all of a sudden. It was forgotten when a figure crashed to the ground in front of her wrapped haphazardly in their black cape. Her heart was racing, but the possibility of the figure, whom there was only one in the city, caused her heart to stop for a moment. At least, that’s what it felt like. Her breath shook as she surged over.

It felt like her entire world came crashing down when she saw Astra’s pained, unconscious face. At least se was breathing, her heart still pumping. It meant she still had life and fight in her yet. But she would be out for a while. Kara looked up to see the shield reforming. Which should have been impossible.

But it wasn’t.

Her breath caught in her throat. The weakness was getting stronger. It was pulling at her to give in. But she couldn’t. She turned just in time to block a swiped from behind. The street was filling up now, with people in black. There as only one explanation as to who this could be. It made her heart beat faster, her adrenaline surge stronger but it was no use. Her arm was raised, fending of an arm but in the next moment the was a blinding pain as she was knocked to the side

She landed face first on the cold, hard pavement. She felt something sticky on her cheek, and somehow she just _knew_ that she as bleeding. A rarity for her. The ground wasn’t even dented. Her strength had clearly left her when she couldn’t even move her arms to get up. Kryptonite. There was no other explanation for it. There was something very large made of Kryptonite nearby.

She crawled forward a little. But as she did a polished black boot stepped slowly and deliberately onto her fingers. She had no strength to cry out. Only to gasp in pain as it radiated from her hand down her arm. Looking up she was met with a very much unwelcome sight. Lillain Luthor stood above her, smirking wickedly as she observed the weakened hero. It was enough to make Kara’s blood run terribly, terribly cold.

“Well, well. It seems we’ve caught a couple parasites.” Her voice was as cold as ice.

“You…” Kara tried to speak weakly, but she had not the strength to enunciate more than a word.

“Bag her.”

There was a throbbing pain in the back of her skull as everything went black.

 

 “What do we do?” Lucy swallowed as her eyes were glued to the screen. They had lost both signals and the shield had disappeared not five minutes after it had switched on again. Almost immediately Lena had left to the training room before she hurt something other than the floor. Alex was yelling at people but looked at Lucy long enough to answer her question.

“We take down Cadmus.”

Winn was typing at the keyboard faster than he had ever done so before, filled with heart wrenching concern for the loss of his best friend. But he would not give up. He had never done so before and he was not about to start now. Kara was his friend and yes, he admitted it, he was still very much in love with her but after they had gotten over the initial awkwardness of it they had gone back to the way things were.

He was not about to lose Kara again.

Lucy helped with ordering the different agents around. Alex was more than grateful for the help, and they had both agreed that ordering the agents to leave Lena alone until she had worked through the initial anger was probably wise. They didn’t want anyone being disembowelled by an angry Vampire after all. That would not be fun for anyone, and that’s not including the amount of paper work that would be involved.

“We need a plan.” Alex looked back at Lucy.

“Lois and Clark will be here soon, they can help.”

“No. You need to call them.” Alex remained calm, even though Lucy could see the fear and panic brewing in the girl’s eyes. “They need to stay away from National City. If Cadmus can take on two Kryptonians, one a former Military _General_ then they aren’t safe here.”

“I’ll get on it right away.” Lucy smiled sympathetically. “We’ll get them back.”

Alex nodded as she walked off. She could feel the fatigue from all this chaos beginning to creep up on her. But she couldn’t sleep, she wouldn’t let herself. Not until Kara and Astra and J’onn were safe and with her. She knew what J’onn would say. That she was no use tired. But she would rest when they had a plan. And currently, they did not.  

The brunette relaxed slightly when she felt Maggie’s arms wrap around her. The detective could see how much this was affecting her girl, because otherwise Alex wouldn’t huddle into herself the way she was. Lucy motioned for them to fid somewhere more private while she called Lois. There was no point in Alex being their leader if her emotions were forcing her to close off. Maggie nodded gratefully before pulling a reluctant Alex away.

When they were sure no-one was around. Alex broke down, falling onto the floor. The detective kept her arms around Alex firmly as she broke down into choked sobs. This was the first time since Kara had become Supergirl this this had happened. Combined with the emotional stress of worrying about J’onn and what she encountered every time Kara was hurt or hell, even went out to protect the City from anything.

Maggie could feel her grip tightly.

“We’ll get her back Danvers.” She hugged the taller brunette close.

“What if we’re too late?”

“We won’t be.” Maggie promised in determination. “I got the Department on board, they’re doing everything they can to help.”

“Thank you.” Alex said as she began wiping away the tears, glad to have gotten out all her emotion to her girlfriend. “I should go check on Lena.”

“We’ll check on her. I’m not leaving you Danvers.”

“Thanks Sawyer.” Alex sniffled.

 

Lena was punching the bag hard, but not even with a fraction of the strength she in truth possessed, she had no intention of breaking the equipment no matter the situation. She could smell and hear everything. Ever since Kara’s signal was lost her senses had been heightened beyond the belief, and her abilities were far stronger. They always were when something affected her like this.

Nor had her eyes dulled in red intensity, or her fang retracted. But of course they wouldn’t. Not when she was ready to kill someone for simply breathing the wrong way. She had heard stories about the others that had lost their mates. Unless their mate died their abilities far surpassed the normal, and if their mate _did_ die, it was a terrible way to go. She would not let it happen.

She could smell the presence of Alex and Maggie. In fact she had done so for the last ten minutes as they stood at the door. She didn’t acknowledge their presence though, because otherwise she would be idol and if her hands did nothing at this pint then she was sure someone would get hurt simply because she wanted to hurt something. It was almost as if she could sense Kara’s fear every time it bolted through her.

“Lena…you need to get some air.” Alex croaked out, her voice slightly nullified from crying.

“So do you.” She punched the bag again.

“Being in here won’t solve the problem.” Maggie watched Lena carefully.

“They why are you two in here?”

“Because we want you to come with us to tell Cat.” Alex let out a breath, Lena could easily tell that she was trying to keep calm in the face of this catastrophe. She let her arms down before facing the pair. Alex was mostly unfazed by the eyes and the fangs.

“Fine. Let’s go.” She sighed, unwilling to argue. The older Danvers was right, she was no use in the training room and she was not the only one who had lost someone. Cat had to. And Alex. And Winn and James and Lucy…the list went on. Besides, the City had lost Supergirl. There was no greater loss than that of a beloved hero. But Lena would get her back. She vowed it to herself as Alex and Magie dragged hr out of the DEO towards CatCo.

 

Cat Grant was hyperventilating. Not literally of course but on the inside she was a complete panic because Astra, the woman she had grown to love, was missing. Everyone had been privy to the Cadmus broadcast. Who wasn’t? When the message had included the Generals captured, not to mention Supergirl, she swore she had come very close to having a heart attack. Her family had been taken from her.

It was a welcome sight to see the other three brunette who had become her family racing across the floor to her office, clearly concerned. She could see Lena trying to hide her eyes and fangs but she was clearly more concerned with other things. And the Media Mogul could probably guess what exactly she was concerned with. After all, she was worried as well.

They all were.

Lena was the first to break the silence when they were all in the same room.

“How are you handling it?”

“Terribly.” Cat took a breath to keep her composure. “I was planning on leaving until this was all sorted out. I take it you figured you’d come by to check on me?”

“We need all the support we can get right now Cat.” Alex nodded. “Best not to be alone.”

“Yes well…I appreciate the gesture.” There was silence for another moment. “What happened?”

“Cat-“

“I want to know _Agent Danvers._ ” She replied, still maintaining her calm demeanour, at least as best she could under the circumstances.

“Kryptonite. Very likely a trap.”

Cat swallowed. “I see.”

“I already have the DEO doing everything they can to locate them. Maggie got the NCPD helping to.”

“Good.” The blonde nodded. “I will see what I can do from here. I can certainly start swaying public opinion against this...Cadmus certainly.”

“Isn’t that slightly unethical?” Maggie’s eyebrow rose significantly.

“Miss Sawyer, what is and isn’t ethical goes out the window when those we love are in danger. Ad with both my Partner and Niece missing I think we have gone far beyond that point.”

“Ok.” Maggie held her hands up in surrender. “Go ahead.”

Cat smiled lethally before yelling for her newest assistant to get the hell into her office.

“Yes Miss Grant?” She swallowed.

“Make sure that every CatCo employee know that we are taking a firm stance against this Cadmus organisation. I want every twitter feed, every Facebook post, and every article from now until they are dealt with firmly against this organisation.”

“Yes Miss Grant.”

“Oh and make sure that if even a single employee supports Cadmus that the specific person should immediately clean out their desk. I do not want terrorist supporters in my Company. Clear?” Cat spoke firmly. She would not be argued with on this point. Yes she would always report the truth. And today, they truth would be that Cadmus was a public enemy. Because it was true, they were against the rights of extra-terrestrials. People who just want to live in peace. They wanted to protect the planet, she would give Cadmus that. But not all aliens were bad in the same way not all humans were good. And she wouldn’t stop until they were defeated once and for all.

“Clear Miss Grant.”

“Good. Now make it happen” She growled, sending the nameless assistant scurrying off. She looked between the three brunettes in front of her with a hardened smirk. “Let’s take down Cadmus shall we?”

 

_“Lena what are you doing?” Kara chuckled from her place leaning on the door frame watching Lena on the floor sitting cross legged and very still. It had made the blonde quite curious when she hadn’t found her brunette vampire in bed that morning. She could hear Lena’s breathing keep equal as time stretched._

_“I’m meditating.” Lena replied slowly, calmly._

_“Why?”_

_“It allows a good control of my abilities. It’s quite useful when I need the strength.” She was smiling now. It warmed Kara’s heart to see her girlfriend at peace. She tilted her head, simply observing the brunette and sighed. How she loved to look at her._

_“It’s hard to concentrate with your presence.”_

_“I can go-“_

_“No.” Lena interrupted quickly. “I like it. Your presence….your smell…your heartbeat…all calming in their own way. It’s nice.”_

_The blonde giggled, blushing slightly. It seemed that her Lena was always bring her out in a blush, but she didn’t mind. Not at all. It was just proof that she always took to heart what Lena said._

_“Sit down Kara.” She gently moved her hand to pat the ground beside her. The blonde quietly obeyed. She imitated Lena’s pose, crossing her legs. “Now, close your eyes.”_

_Kara sighed but she did so, resting her hands on her knees. She could feel Lena beside her, her breathing still calm and even._

_“I want you to match your breathing to mine.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Trust me.”_

_She rolled her eyes inwardly at the words but proceeded to even out her breathing to match Lena’s exactly. It took time, considering she kept inhaling the lovely scent that was Lena Luthor but she managed it, eventually. It was sort of nice. She felt calmer than she had in a long time, not including all the time she had ever spent with Lena, since that was a mix between terrifically calm and horribly exciting._

_“Good. Now, focus on your powers. Give them a symbol to focus on, and a way to gauge their intensity with it.”_

_“You think it will help?”_

_“I know it helps.”_

Kara groaned. Her head was pounding like it had been smashed into something very hard a lot of times. She daren’t open her eyes lest the flood with light like the last time she felt this bad. Why was she feeling like this again? She tried to remember as she moved. But something was restraining her, her limbs wouldn’t move. It was disconcerting as she flicked her eyes open, but there was nothing there. The room was dim. She swallowed as a chilling fear crept up her spine.

“Ah, she’s finally awake.”

_Oh no._

A light above her switched on, her eyes blinding instantly before they adjusted to the intensity of the lamp above her. She had to squint to see anything for a moment. She would have moved her head to get a better look at her surroundings but that to, was strapped down onto whatever she was forced to lie down on. She took a couple of deep breaths in an effort to keep her heart steady and fear in check, she was not going to allow them the satisfaction of knowing her fear.

“Oh? Not a word? Not even a little peep? Such a shame.”

She knew that voice. She dreaded it.

“Lillian Luthor.” She growled at last.

“Ah…she does have a voice.” There was a sharp laugh. “I hope you realise Miss Danvers that you won’t be leaving this facility anytime soon.”

“I have powerful friends.”

“Not powerful enough.” Lillian gloated.

“Why do you hate us?” The hero kept her breathing steady.

“You came to this planet without invitation. Superman hurt my son-“

“And he hurt millions.” Kara spat back. She could feel her anger rising. It was taking all of her willpower not to go off at the Luthor right then and there. She was an adult however. She could handle herself. She could do this. She could remain calm. Lillian didn’t have a retort.

“How do we know the rest of your planet won’t invade hm?” Kara felt something very cold drag across her arm. They’d removed her supersuit. “How do we know you aren’t here to gain out trust? Spy on us?”

“Krypton is dead…” Kara swallowed, fighting to stop the overwhelming emotions that had begun to bombard her. “I just wanted a home.”

“And I should believe you? It’s only after you and your cousin appeared our cities started to be put in actual danger.”

“And the fires? Robberies? Murders we’ve stopped? The lives we’ve saved?”

“The people you’ve killed?” The Luthor shot back with immense distaste. “My son would never have had to do what he did if Superman didn’t consider himself a god.”

“He doesn’t! I don’t…we knew very well what we are. What is wrong with trying to protect our homes? The people we care for? The family’s we’ve made?” So, maybe Kara’s plan was to keep her talking. If she was talking she wouldn’t do anything. Right?

“Enough of this.” _Well shit._ “Let’s see how good your lungs are Supergirl. There are a lot of experiments to perform and I am quite interested in seeing the results.”

“- _Fuck you-”_   Kara sent toward Lillian.

Not that the woman knew what she had said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Despite not being there, Kara's surprise is ready. Lena explains a little more about exactly what a Ritual Vampire is, and Kara really begins to hate Lillian Luthor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena changes into *The* Outfit, Kara laments on how much everything hurts, and everything falls into place planing wise.

Alex, Lucy and Maggie struggled to keep up as the Luthor walked briskly down the hall to her apartment. She had request the three of them join her, Alex figured that the CEO just didn’t want to be alone at this moment in time. Which she completely understood of course. Who would want to be alone at a time like this? It was hard going however, since Lena was so clearly on a mission and would not be stopping for anybody to catch up. Alex knew that despite not being able to hear it, the woman had been growling the entire time.

When they were inside the apartment, her three companions looked around with mild admiration as they took in the magnificence that was her home. Almost immediately after she had shut the door Lena had whisked her way into the bedroom. There were left alone in the main area as Lena did whatever she was doing. Not that she had told any of them why she was here. But Alex knew it must have been somewhat important. Especially with their, situation.

Lena violently looked through the clothing in her wardrobe. The ne with formal outfits, not the one she had for work and casual. Ok, two closets were a bit much but she was woman in a high position, it wouldn’t do her to not know what item of clothing was for which. But that wasn’t important right now, Kara was. And she needed to get out one particular outfit if she was going to do this right. She was a Vampire after all, not just a Luthor.

She finally found what she was after. The dark red fabric was the colour of dried blood, almost black in its appearance. She finally had a reason to wear it. Who better for than the woman she loved? She certainly could not find a better reason. Besides, it’s what the outfit was made for, combat. And there was no doubt she would be forced to fight. There would be no way out of it. Her mother was too far gone down the path of insanity to consider otherwise. She ran a hand of the leather for a moment, indulging in its feel. It was thing but strong. Werewolf hide, dyed to its perfect colour. Her hands memorised the positioning of the straps before she brought out the accompanying items.

This was no time to get lost in nostalgia after all.

Alex, frustratedly, could not take her eyes of the Vampire when she emerged from her room. She admitted to herself for a moment, a moment that she was in fact slightly jealous of Kara. Glancing at Maggie she could tell that the short brunette was also having trouble keeping composed. Lena looked incredible. Her outfit was a very dark red, black to the unobservant eyes. It was leather, and wrapped around the woman in front of them. The straps keeping it firmly closed sat on Lena’s left side, partially in front. There were three, all at equal intervals. It hung just lower than the pant line.

The trousers were the same colour, matching perfectly with the top. Her black boots reached up to her knees, with them slightly lower at the back while just that little bit higher at the front to cover the knee yet allow free movement. Smaller black buckles kept the boots closed and on. Two small dagger hilts were poking out from them, hidden well. Alex looked at the belt. It matched the black leather straps of the top, but had at least two other daggers placed in small sheathes. She was certain that there were two more around the back. The CEO held a large piece of black material on her arm.

A knock on the door brought the three humans out of their drooling.

“Are you going to keep gaping or is one of you going to get that?” Lena asked as she went to the kitchen, pulling out a bag of blood from the small refrigeration unit on the side.

Lucy was the one to open the door. She looked at the man who was there, holding two boxed neatly stacked out to her. He scurried off when she took them without a word.

“Miss Luthor? What are these?” She asked as she awkwardly closed the door and put the boxes on the side, very confused.

“Kara’s surprise, with something for Astra. I’m sure while I distract my mother you can get it to them?” Lena was looking directly at the Littlest Lane, clearly intending it to be her job to get it to the pair and then, hopefully, get them out.

“I…yeah I can do that.” She swallowed.

“Good.” Lena nodded as she opened the blood bag and drained its contents. She didn’t have the patience to savour the flavour of what was quite clearly Kara’s blood at the moment. The slightly buzz she always got after having the Kryptonian blood made itself known after a minute. It was something she would have Alex look into if they all got out alive. She was curious to know what effect Kara’s blood had exactly on her system.

“Now. Shall we head back to the DEO and make plans?” Lena asked as she discarded the bag.

“Uh…yeah. Yes we should do that-” Alex frowned as her phone rung. She answered it a moment later with an unhappy tone. “Yes?” Maggie swallowed as she watch Alex go pale. “Ok, Winn. Calm down, get Lois a drink. We’ll be there soon.”

She shut her phone off.

“What is it?” Lucy questioned.

“Mon-El convinced Clark to help him raid Cadmus.” Alex threw her phone at the wall, shattering it in her anger and panic. “They are now missing. When this is over I am giving those two…”

Lena frowned. Their remaining assets had just compromised everything. The fools. Running head first without a plan. It was unlike Clark but she supposed with his clear imbalance of emotions it wouldn’t have taken much to persuade him into acting rashly. She was sure these people were one day going to be the death of her. Unfortunately for them, she wasn’t planning to go anywhere anytime soon.

“Let’s just get back to the DEO Alex.” Lena suggested calmly. “You can figure out how to hurt them _after_ everyone is safe.”

 

Kara groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She had no idea how long she had been there. It could have been hours, days, weeks and she wouldn’t have had the slightest clue. All she knew was that she could only just move around the cell she was kept in without too much effort. She had tried to resist he guards once already, but that had resulted in her now throbbing arm which she was fairly certain was broken.

Her cuts and bruises still stung. Not that they had bothered to give them proper bandages. She ghosted a hand over the cut that now marred the right side of her face from her brow to her. If she ever got out of here she knew that it would heal fully, and all that it would leave would be the memories. Like the one trailing her left arm, or the electrical burns on her legs.

 _Research_ , Lillian had told her. Not that she could protest. They wanted to see her endurance. How long it would take her to broke it seemed. But the only thing Lillian seemed keen on was trying to change Kara’s views on Lena. She was repeating, every single time, that Lena didn’t love her. That she didn’t love Lena. That she wasn’t worthy of Lena. It was almost as if she was jealous of the love that Lena gave her.

Not that she had time to worry about that right now. Her back was killing her from being slammed into a concrete wall and she was unable to get her position right to make it stop hurting. The blonde glanced at the sleeping brunette in the cell beside her. They were both in _horrible_ prison outfits. If they could indeed be classed as that. They were more like orange piece of fabric.

They had dumbed Astra back in her cell about an hour beforehand, but it looked as though they hadn’t done much damage to her. Just sedated her. Kara suspected that they had decided to poke around her alien physiology. So she was also waiting for her Aunt to wake up so that she knew the older woman was ok. The fear she held for Astra was intense. So was the fear she held for J’onn, whom they had dragged out of the cell the same time they had dragged Astra in.

She didn’t want to admit it, but Kara was scared beyond anything she had ever felt before. She was scared she was never going to see Lena’s face again, or hear those little slip ups she made and saying the odd word in an Irish accent. She was scared she would never again get to touch the soft, cold skin of her vampire. Scared that she might never see her smile once more of hear her laugh. She was scared that she had already seen Lena for the last time.

Then there was Alex. She was scared of never seeing Alex again as well. Not having another sister night or date night where they would go on a double date with their respective partners. She was scared she wouldn’t see her sister walk down the aisle to marry Maggie. She was scared that she could never see Winn or James or Lucy or Cat again. All she could dwell on was the fear that she held of never seeing her family again.

That she wasn’t going to leave here alive.

And it was terrifying.

“So what are you exactly to my daughter? Why does she care for you so much?” A voice drifted from the darkness.

“We love each other.” Kara replied simply. “We’re partners.”

What was the point in hiding the truth? She was going to die here anyway.

“She’s using you. She doesn’t care.” The voice was cold, devoid of warmth.

“Why do you ever care about what I think of her?”

There was silence a moment. “Because you aren’t worthy of her. You shouldn’t have even considered indulging her fantasies of a relationship.”

“So she’s not able to make her own decisions.”

“She’s not able to see clearly. She’s blinded by her compassion.” Lillian declared.

“And you’re blinded by your hatred.” Kara spat back. But she refused to get any angrier, she would _not_ let this disgrace of a Luthor get her worked up. So she took a breath and closed her eyes a moment before opening them. Lillian had walked into the light, her expression neutral. But Kara could see what was hidden. She could see the disgust with which Lillian looked at her. Like she was a piece of rubbish that was too close to her personal space, even though they were on opposite ends of the cage, a good three foot at least.

“No. I dare say it has allowed me to see exactly what your kind are. You’re parasites. Leaching off our civilisation, you’ll be useful though. Provided the lovely scientists here don’t accidently break something.”

“If this is civilised, I’d hate to see what uncivilised is.” Kara swallowed as the woman narrowed her eyes dangerously. But she refused to show her fear.

_Well you can’t live in fear. You more than anyone must understand that._

Lena’s words rang in her head. She would hold by them as long as she could.

She was too weak to notice the forms of Mon-El and Clark dragged into two of the empty cells.

 

Lena had refused to show them the fabric she kept on her arm. Apparently it wasn’t time for them to see yet and she would only show them when they were going to move on Cadmus. If she wasn’t so worried about Kara, Alex would have been begging to see it. But Kara was missing still. They had been planning for a good twelve hours, and taking into account everything they’d done since the signals went down, and the sleep Lena had forced them to get, it had been a good two and a half days since it all went down.

Lena apparently had some sort of charming ability because if something like that _wasn’t_ involved she would have slept at most two hours. The CEO was patient and precise. She knew the risks, and was just as anxious to take down Cadmus as the rest of them, but even she knew rushing in fatigued wouldn’t help anyone. Lena was sipping from a blood bag when she and Alex were finally alone.

“So…daggers huh?” She _was_ curious. Anything to distract herself.

“I was trained in them a little.” Lena confirmed, looking at Alex.

“By who?”

“My mentor.” She sighed. Alex always was the curious sister. “He was assigned to me by the Clan leader.”

“Oh….what happened?” The Agent perked a curious eyebrow.

“I was sent back to the Luthors in the hope that I’d one day gain their influence. The damage had already been done however.” Lena took another mouthful of blood. “He was a turned vampire though, couldn’t tell me much more than the shared basics, a lot of which you know.”

Lucy popped her head in. “We know where they are.”

In seconds Lena and Alex were racing toward the door. It was unfair though, since Lena _did_ have super speed.

 

“So they’re _in_ the mountain?”

“It’s hard to tell, but reports have increased activity around the area.” Lucy shrugged. “There’s no reason to be out there however. “

“What about scans?” Lena asked.

“There is _something_ there but it’s hard to tell. If there is something there, it’s lined so that scans are ineffective.”

“Sounds like my mother.” Lena sighed. Her mother did love to hide her secret bases. It was a habit that brought Lena no end of annoyance.

They began discussing a plan, just in case the mountain was indeed where her mother was hiding out. If she was, then they needed to know the layout of the facility, not that they had an inside source. It would be difficult to get in at the least, their job would be ten times hard if they couldn’t find their objectives. But a basic plan was better than nothing at all, which did ease the pain in Lena’s heart somewhat.

Alex rubbed her temples when Lucy went off to check on James and Winn. They were on a break and while a plan they did have, it would be no use unless they could get a layout of the base. But they weren’t going to give up. Not yet.  But it had been hours since they’d gotten anywhere, and it was nearing the seventy-two hour mark.

Three days.

It was a long time.

Too long.

“We have it!” Winn yelled loudly and he and…James? Ran up to their planning table, with the reporter being in a metal suit of some kind. “We got the blueprints.”

“You hacked into the government didn’t you?” Alex sighed as she looked at the pair, Winn now displaying a very guilty look on his face.

“Well uh…you see…”

“Never mind, I don’t want to know…”

 

3 hours later

It was dark by the time they had finalized the plans and the place was like a seas of people. Alex was glad Win had hacked into wherever he did, not that Alex wanted to know since she was sure it must have been highly illegal. The paperwork was going to be a _nightmare_. But no matter. All that mattered now was getting Kara back. Maggie was busy prepping as many cops as she could, all of them volunteers from the department. Of course, they were receiving help from some of the alien community as well. It seemed some of them were very interested in helping Kara and proving that they weren’t bad.

It warmed Alex’s heart.

The DEO agents were all geared up, anyone they could spare and was combat trained. She had vowed to Lena earlier that they were going to take Cadmus down, they were going to find Kara and they were going to get her out of there. The CEO was more than happy to offer a cash incentive to those who still needed convincing to join them.

She briefly wondered what Lena was doing, but then she really didn’t want to know either. It was something about getting ready. She shook it off. Right now she needed to focus on getting everyone ready. She smiled as she saw Maggie, in full gear including a bulletproof vest, walked through the crowed with two other officers also in their gear. It seemed that NCPD was ready to do their part, though she was briefly annoyed that of _course_ Samuel Lane wouldn’t help. But then, he never really care for aliens did he?

“Everyone’s ready Danvers. Units are patrolling discreetly around the mountain and we have eyes in the sky.”

Alex nodded and smiled at her girlfriend. “Good. We’ll move out when Lena is ready-…Miss Grant…what are you doing here?”

She narrowed her eyes as the older blonde walked up to the pair.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m here to help. God knows how you’ll get anything done without someone in charge here.”

“Lucy-” Alex was cut off almost immediately.

“Will do much better in the field. I will not stand by in my office doing nothing. Now are you going to accept my help or not?” Alex admired the commanding presence with which the Media Mogul spoke, it was clean, cut and decisive. And from the looks of things, she was not going to take no for an answer on this. Not that she could blame her for wanting to help. Astra was one of the prisoners and for all her unbearable personality and approach of things, it was clear that Cate Grant, the Ruthless Queen of all Media, cared.

“Fine. Get an earpiece, familiarize yourself with the layout of things. But if I think something should be over-ruled it is, got it?”

“If I get to help you. Fine.” Alex could sense the fear Cat had. This would be good for her.

“Lois will help as best she can.! Cat tried to speak before Alex stopped her. “I don’t care if Lois is the devil herself, you _will_ work together on this. There is no time to argue.”

“If I must.” Cat nodded.

“Good.” A strong voice spoke behind them. All eyes turned to look at the striking figure that had spoken. Lena stood there, in all her undead glory. Alex could see her outfit beneath the cloak she wore, it was held by two broached and a connecting gold chain. On one broach, there was a rose with a drop of blood coming from one of the thorns on her left side. On the other, the broach depicted a dragon roaring.

“Combat gear gifted by the Council.” She explained simply. “Now, are we going to go rescue are family or not?”

 

Kara rubbed her the back of her neck, gingerly pressing the small cut that was there. Not that she could see anything. It was pitch black, but something inside told her that she was encased in something very small. So she felt around. It was wooden. That was odd, her cell was made of metal. Which meant one thing, this wasn't her cell. She felt the bracelets on her wrists no doubt keeping her powers in check.

She stumbled as it moved. She kept her breathing steady. 

This was _not good_.

Not good at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so in the next chapter I promise you will get to see Lena kick some ass. It does mean however, that within 2-3 chapters if it goes to plan and I don't have a last minute plot twit addition, the story will finally be over, which I will cry at.  
> Please do let me know if you want a sequel, I have some ideas already but only if you guys want one.  
> One other thing, I would be very appreciative in one of ya'll with an artistic hand could draw Lena in her new outfit from this chapter. I'll even write a one shot for ya.  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attack begins, Alex gets a shock and Lena is positively pissed

They were ready. It had taken hours of prep, days of worrying and a horrible amount of time planning. They had police and DEO agents canvasing the area, all known exits covered. In all honesty, Alex was pleasantly surprised by the amount of support the NCPD was giving them. Helicopters, cars, escorts, swat teams. The whole lot. She was sure to thank Maggie later. But now, right now, they had more pressing issues. Getting into Cadmus.

Lena stood behind her, regal and powerful. She would be heading straight for her mother. She hadn’t allowed any wriggle room on that, she had been adamant that she would be the one going after Lillian Luthor. And after several hours of non-stop demanding, she had her wish. She would be heading toward Cadmus’ Central Command, where they were sure the elder Luthor would be. And if not, well, it still gave the teams following her in a few more minutes of safety before the fighting started.

And there would be fighting.

Alex was certain of it.

She could hear Cat’s voice across the comms, ordering each team to report in one last time. The final checks before they raided the facility. In all honesty, Alex was impressed by Cat’s overall command of the units, although she figured that some of that came from running CatCo. She never thought she’d be grateful for having Catherine Grant on her side. But then, she was being surprised quite a lot recently. The brunette just hoped that the next few hours wouldn’t surprise, and that everything went to plan.

An explosion signalled for Lena to move as the door opposite them was broken. Lena moved quickly, swiftly, quietly, using her increased speed to her advantage. Almost immediately upon entering the facility, where light seemed in short supply at the entrances. But then, she supposed, it was night time. They weren’t expecting visitors after all.

There were four of them, guns pointed shakily at the door. In seconds she had knocked the first and second back before disappearing into the shadows. One of the remaining two kept his gun up, looking carefully around. The other checked on his comrades. A loud _crack_ loosed itself as Lena moved with godly speed and precision. His neck was snapped in half, the other two began to get up before they too found themselves with breathing problems. She was a shadow as she hit both of them in the neck.

A lethal blow.

The last was breathing hard, his heart rate beating erratically out of control. Lena smiled as she again leapt from the shadows, her fangs extending as her eyes reddened. He noticed a moment too late as his helmet was ripped from his head and sharp teeth were sunk into his neck. He could only let out a muffled scream as his blood was savagely draw from his body while a strong, firm hand gripped his throat.

Then he also fell to the floor, devoid of life.

Lena licked her lips. He tasted nice, healthy. A-negative. Not a nice as Kara however. Poor boy. She swept up her cloak and continued after sparing a moment. She never did like killing but there was not time to be concerned about that, Kara was here, she could smell her. So was her mother. The teams couldn’t afford to deal with prisoners at this point. Not until the organization was broken. Then, then she could afford to let them live. But for now, anyone in her path faced death.

 _The Council would be_ so _proud_ , she thought wryly as she found herself attacking a small squad of Cadmus thugs. They had no idea what was happening before the first three were down. The burliest of the lot, _much_ taller than Lena, shoved his way toward her, actually getting in a swing. He missed however, finding Lena on the other side of his arm before a searing pain was shooting through his entire body with each precise hit.

Lena smirked with her fangs from under her hood, watching as the last three back away slowly, well aware of their three dead and one injured companions. Their fear was like a fuel to the fire in Lena’s soul. She could feel her anger boiling the longer she remained. In seconds, two of them were lying on the floor, spines broken cleanly. There would have been no pain.

The Vampire swiped the last’s helmet from her. She was blonde, with blue ocean eyes. In her panic she fell to the floor in fear, trembling. She threw the gun away, her heart racing, blood pumping, lungs hammering. Lena felt sorry for her, but she had to die, no matter how much she looked like Kara, no matter how _innocent_ those eyes seemed because she wasn’t _innocent_. She worked for Cadmus after all.

“Please.” The girl squeaked. “My family….they…m-made me…”

Lena pulled back from the lunge she was about to aim at the girls chest. This girl, this _child_ could have been no more than eighteen. Lena prided herself on being able to spot a truth from a lie, even in situations like these. The girl was terrified but she was honest. Perhaps she was making a mistake when she uttered her next words. But then she would deal with the consequences of it later.

“Go. There are people following me. Surrender to them.”

The girl nodded before taking off the way Lena had just come.

When she was sure the girl was out of danger she moved on. Each person she met meeting the same fate as their predecessors. She estimated she had dealt with nearly forty before she got a significant amount of distance closer to the Command Centre.

_Show Time._

 

Alex waited the five minutes before she heard Cat’s voice through the comms yelling at the teams to move. The moved quickly to secure the entrances to the facilities. The larger teams were at the other entrances, since it was almost guaranteed that unlike the one she was approaching, there would be people there. People that would either surrender or die. Alex would prefer not to kill them, but even Kara would know that this was a kill or be killed situation. Well, in human terms at least.

Alex looked away when they got to the first set of bodies. Most of them were clean, broken at the neck or spine, but it was the unmasked one that made her uncomfortable. Alex wasn’t sure Lena had full use of her restraint considering his throat was ripped out. Even her, a scientist who had dealt with things was slightly shocked.

She honestly didn’t think Lena had it in her.

Their continued forward, it was a fair team they had as they walked. Their best had all volunteered for this. It wasn’t long before they came across a stumbling blonde who look terrified out of her sane mind. She reminded Alex of Kara, their eyes were the same shade of blue and she was what, eighteen? Properly had her entire life ahead of her. With those eyes, it was no wonder Lena had let her go.

The team kept their guns trained on her.

“I…she said...” Alex nodded at the girl as she stuttered.

“Leon, take her outside then arrange for her to be taken back to the DEO.” She commanded before the agent was leading the girl away. He would be back as soon as her orders had been relayed, which was good, they needed everyone they could get.  She looked at the rest of her team, Lucy looking unhappy and only holding a handgun. Well, Lena _did_ give her a job to do. “Set up the comm relays. Then we’ll press forward.”

She watched one of the agents set up before nodding. They were on the move again, coming across more groups of dead Cadmus agents. There were a couple more with their throats ripped away, but Alex quickly steeled herself. They were getting further into the compound and now was not the time to dwell on the ruthlessness Lena seemed to carry. It was a matter for later. Right now, they had to get to the cells.

“ _Take a right at the next junction.”_ Cat’s voice grated across the comm.

It was clear from the way the bodies when strewn at the next junction that Lena was heading straight. Unlike them. It meant that soon enough they would be coming to _living_ Cadmus personnel soon enough. But the Alarms hadn’t been sounded. Not yet. And that was good. It meant they had time to get their aliens _out_ before they were swarmed.

She doubted sincerely that it would be that easy.

They used silencers to shoot down every person they came across, rarely meeting more than individuals as they continued. It was a quiet affair, staying hidden as long as possible, making sure their targets were in just the right position to take down. Lucy couldn’t deny their tense air of excitement and adrenaline that surrounded them. They were here for a reason, yes, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t have a _little_ fun, right?

With a few hand signals, they stopped on hallway from the cells. There were five guards posted outside, which Alex found slightly amusing. It was clear she was scared of her alien guests and it brought a certain amount of satisfaction the Acting Director to know that. She sent Johnson, Carter and Buchannan to the other side to get a better coverage. With a single nod, five of them opened fire with silently bullets.

The first two guards had no clue what was happening, and in moments found themselves falling onto the floor without breath and without life. The third was hit in the leg and the arm before her fell, it was the only way to go. The other two guards ducked inside the cells. Not that it helped. The team carefully rushed down the hall and shot quickly at the two before either of them could raise the alarm. The fifth and final nearly did, but was stopped by a bullet in his shoulder.

Alex looked at the cells. Five in all, but only four were in use. Astra, Clark, Mon-El, and J’onn. Alex swallowed as she looked around. No other guards, but no Kara either. This was bad. Very bad. She internally growled as her team freed the others, Lucy handing one of the boxes to Astra.

“Where’s Kara?” She looked at them. Her eyes stormy and full of anger.

“They took her.” J’onn leaned against the bars once he was out, clearly injured and Astra not looking much better. “We don’t know where.”

Her blood ran cold.

“Cat? Get Lena on the line.” Alex demanded. A moment later they were connected.

“ _What is it?”_

 _“_ Kara isn’t here.” Alex swallowed. There was silence on the other end. “Lena? You there?”

“ _I could have sworn you just said she wasn’t there.”_ She could hear the growling enter Lena’s voice, the fear that laced it underneath, as well as a distinctly Irish influenced accent. She, like Alex, had hoped nothing would go wrong.

“They…took her before we got here.”

 

“ _They…took her before we got here.”_

Shit.

Lena was standing outside of the command centre. She had been just about to go in when Cat had connected her to Alex. The words had terrified her. It meant that Kara was somewhere else and, more importantly, in danger. She felt her anger rising, her blood boiling. They _took_ her. Her mentor was right, plans really don’t last long do they? This plan certainly hadn’t. She wouldn’t let it affect her though. She would get to Kara. Her mother could wait. Kara, her Kara, was now the upmost priority.

She didn’t care what anyone said. Kara was _hers_ and she was not going to allow her _mother_ , a word she now thought with distaste and disgust, to hurt her Kara anymore. So she looked at the door, Alex’s voice calling her through the comm but with no answer. There wasn’t going to be one. Not at the moment. When the door at last opened, Lena stuck out.

The mn coming out was caught by surprise when he was thrown back in. Not a glimpse of his attacked until she strolled in the door. Her eyes were red, redder than they had ever been. With a regal grace she removed her cloak. She was snarling as the group of ten? Fifteen? Shuffled back at this _thing_ in front of them. She bared her fangs as she stalked forward. She shouldn’t _want_ this, she shouldn’t be _enjoying_ this. But then, that was out the window now. These people were murderers, they harmed innocents, they hurt Kara.

They were going to pay the price.

A brave one attempted to attack her from the side. It was brave yes, but also very, very foolish. Not that he knew he would be caught mid-air by his throat. Or that the hand holding him would _squeeze_ without mercy. He gasped for breath as his vision tunnelled. Lena didn’t even bother to look his way as she chocked the life out of him.

She was a _Luthor_ after all.

With a final squeeze she snapped his neck and let him drop uselessly to the floor. It wouldn’t be long until one of them had the courage to activate the alarm. But she didn’t care now. All that mattered was making them _pay._ The thought fuelled her as she used her speed to grab on of them and pushed him against the wall. She didn’t even bother to look at his face. He deserved to die without acknowledgement from her. He deserved to die, period.

She sunk her fangs into his throat without remorse before tearing. She felt the blood run gloriously down her chin, and heard those behind her shuffle back further. _Good_. It meant they were scared, and their fear fed her. Lena vaguely registered voices in her ear, trying to reach her. But it was no use, she was gone. All she wanted was _blood._

 

When Alex finally made it to the Commander Centre with her now reduced team, she paled, as did the rest of her team. None of them could bear to look at the room in front of them. It was _red_. And not just to floor, but the walls, the ceiling, the computers. _Everything_. Blood had sprayed everywhere. She almost threw up then and there. It looked as though her team wanted to as well, not that she blamed them. It was hard to believe that Lena had done this. Although, she admitted, she may have done the same if she was in the same position.

How angry had she felt when Kara we taken?

“Let’s uh…let’s find a different route…” She swallowed thickly before closing the door.

“ _Agent Danvers._ ” Cat called across the comms. “ _Detective Sawyer has been shot. We’re evacuating her now._ ”

“Will she be ok?” Alex questioned shakily, one of the agents looking at her in concern.

“ _They won’t know until they have a look at her.”_

“Keep me updated.” She swallowed. She could feel the fear bouncing around her body. Maggie had been _shot_. She just hoped that it wasn’t fatal. It was her fault, she shouldn’t have let the Detective go on her own, she should have had Maggie in her team.  She could have protected her then. She didn’t want to lose Maggie, she _couldn’t_ lose her. It would kill her if she did.

“ _I will._ ” She let out a breath. Alarms began to blare. They were out time. _Shit_.

“Let’s go.”

 

Kara stumbled as she was pulled along by the woman. Her energy was being all but sucked away by the kryptonite cuffs she had been forced into. Alarms were screaming all around them as Lillian Luthor with her _goons_ pulled her to Rao knew where. She would have struggled had she the energy, she had tried earlier but the Luthor had simply turned up the power of the cuffs.

She could barely move.

The hallways were darker now, with only red flashing warning lights to illuminate their way. She was scared, but she still refused to admit it. It was something she refused to give them. Her fear. It was hers and hers alone.

They stopped when they reached a cavernous room, it was filled with transports.

“Make sure no-one enters.” Lillian looked demandingly at two of the goons, her eyes narrowed before positively _dragging_ Kara to one of the cars. It was of military design, and from the looks of it, specifically used to transport prisoners. It didn’t take much to guess that this particular one had been modified to hold _Krypotnians_. She weakly tried to pull against the blonde woman, the surprise of it allowing her to pull the chain from her hands. She fell at the force.

Her scrambling on the floor was swiftly stopped by the very large, very _strong_ guard behind her. He gripped either side of her arms. Normally it wouldn’t affect her but with the cuffs it felt like her arms were breaking. It was probably an overstatement on her part, but nothing took away from the fact that his grip _hurt_. It _hurt_ like _hell_. She swallowed and struggled weakly as he pulled her up to meat Lillians terrifying trademark Luthor glare.

“You really need to stop struggling. I don’t want to hurt you before I have to.” She growled as her face came indescribably close to Kara’s. The Kryptonian heart her heart _race_ as her breathing _quickened_ the _closer_ the Luthor got.

“My friends…they’re here…they’re stop you…” Kara swallowed, forcing her mouth to work and her brain to articulate a sentence. Not that she could put much menace into her words. She wasn’t strong enough for that.

“That’s why I have a back-up plan.” Lillian’s smile was a wickedly sickly sweet. It was like poisoned honey _dripping_ from her mouth. Kara was glad that Lena was in no way related to the woman in front of her.

A voice broke the moment. It was cold, like ice and as strong as steel. There was a deep growling undertone to it, so full of anger, so full of _rage_ that even though Kara just _loved_ that voice it made her spine tingle with fear. But she still garnered the strength to smirk at Lilian as the older woman’s eyes momentarily flashed with freakish fear from the voices owner.

“You time is over. Let Kara go, and maybe your death will be quicker than planned.”

_Lena._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so...phew what a Chapter huh? I absolutely hated doing that to Maggie but fear not, I am not heartless.   
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.   
> Please leave a review and tell me what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Brother vs Sister as Lillian tries to contain her daughter once and for all

_“That’s why I have a back-up plan.”_

_“You time is over. Let Kara go, and maybe your death will be quicker than planned.”_

_Lena._

Kara glanced at Lena in her periphery. She ignore the fact that her girlfriend was covered in blood, or that she looked utterly terrifying. All that she cared about was the _hope_ that blossomed in in her chest. It was as if Lena’s presence alone made her stronger.

Lillian stepped back to fully look at her daughter. A daughter covered in blood, whose red eyes pierced the air like an arrow. Her skin was paler when compared to the dark red of the blood that covered her below the mouth. She had clearly fed, and clearly killed. She was stronger than anticipated then, not that it would make a difference.

“Lena. Stand down.” Lillian tuned her sick smile on her daughter.

“No. Let Kara go. Now.” Lena took a menacing step forward. The two idiots that had stepped in her way immediately wizened up and took several steps away. Lena was giving of an aura, the aura of a predator ready to strike their prey down in a single swipe. Kara pulled a little at the man holding her but it was clear he did not have the brains to comply with a very angry Vampire. Lena turned her attention to him, her glare deadly. “You seem to _want_ to lose your spine.”

“Lena there’s no reason we can’t be civil about this.” Lillian kept her eyes trained on Lena.

“You threw that chance away the _moment_ you decided to provoke me.” She stalked toward them. In the next moment, the hands holding Kara were released. Lena stood behind him, having used her speed to slice through the skin of his back before taking a firm hold of the spine. Kara was quickly taken hold of by Lillian. Both blondes were taken by surprise at the savageness of Lena’s actions, Kara proceeded to look away when a cringe-worthy sound ploughed through the air of his spine cracking and tearing as Lena ripped it from his back.

It was…disgusting and scary. It scared to her to be reminded of how strong Lena was. She never thought Lena could be so terrifying. She just couldn’t look. She wouldn’t. She refused to let this taint her image of Lena. The best way to just try and look away.

Supergirl nearly threw up.

Lilian however, managed a smirk. It was disgusting. Lena she could understand, she was a vampire and from the looks of things very angry. But Lillian, oh _Rao_.

“Give me what is mine _mother_.” Lena spat with venom. For some reason, Kara _shivered_ at Lena vocally claiming her, and she didn’t know if it was in a good or bad way.

“You leave me no choice. Dear?” Lillian called behind her. Her smirk grew before she turned back to Lena. “Last chance.”

A powerful series of hard footfalls made its way to Kara’s ears. It was rhythmic, powerful. All three head turned toward it to see a man, tall. His step carried weight and power like he was born with them. Which of course, in some ways, he was. Lena made eye contact with him and growled defensively. It was anger that fuelled it.  He was clad in military gear but something was different about it, it was less bulky. Not that it did much for his figure.

“Lex.” Kara shrank as Lena glared with deadly eyes at her _brother_ , spitting his name out with hatred because _of course_ he would be here.

“You need to stop this Lena. We don’t want to hurt you.” He was calm. It was unnerving.

“Stop with this Lex. If that were true this wouldn’t be happening. Let Kara go.”

Lena took a step forward, pulling her daggers from the sheaths on her belt. Her posture became more predator-like, leaning forward ever-so-slightly ready to pounce. The blood that surrounded her mouth with the clothes she wore created a striking image in Kara’s mind, one she knew she was unlikely to ever forget. It was yet to be determined whether that was going to help or hinder their relationship, but for now she just wanted to get _out_ and go _home_.

“No.”

“Fine.” Lena growled as she launched herself at Lex, he only just moved out of the way as daggers sliced at the air he was before. The CEO frowned as she flipped the dagger in her right hand into a reverse hold and moved to stab him with a backwards strike, only for him to grip her arm almost hard. He was not meant to be able to do that. With quick thinking Lena shot her leg out, managing to land a kick to his groin at the same time she pulled her arm in to bring him closer.

It winded him, but only slightly.

He was smirking, he was _human_. He shouldn’t have been able to dodge her swings or grip her arm, which could mean plenty of things. None of them good. Lena took a breath through her nose. His scent, it was wrong somehow. It didn’t smell like the Lex she knew. He once smelt like sandalwood, and grass. Not he smelt like sulphur and rotten eggs. It was disgusting.

She ducked out of the way to face him as he swung his arm around, aiming for her head. It was satisfying to watch as the momentum of the arm made him stumble, allowing her to reach inside his defences with a grin. It would be over quickly then. She turned her right dagger into its usual forward grip before driving it into his stomach.

Only it didn’t. It glanced off, taking her arm away, which gave him the time he needed to recover and gain take hold of her arm. In the next moment his free hand was connecting with her shoulder in a hard palm strike. There was a cracking sound that reverberated around the room. It made Kara cringe something wicked. But Lillian, she only seemed to be immensely _enjoying_ watching her children fight.

Lena grimaced, but refused to make a sound as the pain leaked its way from her shoulder both down her arm and around the rest of her body. In retaliation she sheathed her left dagger and punched with perfect precision one of Lex’s ribs. It was good to hear the crack and groan. If her daggers couldn’t deal the damage, her hands would have to do. Either way, she was sure, she would take him down no matter whatever spell or ritual or _thing_ he had done to stop weapons.

He let her arm go, and was sent flying through the air as she used her super speed to send him flying into one of the cars behind him. She was grinning until the point where he simply walked it off like he hadn’t just been thrown into a vehicle or that she hadn’t just broken his rib. So he had a largely superior healing factor then. That must have been why. His smirk was getting on her nerves, and she just couldn’t wait to wipe it off his face.

He moved forward with worrying speed in an attempt to tacking Lena to the ground, and in that moment she was glad they would play fight as children, since she knew all his tricks. She danced out of the way to the left, and with a push on her strength she swung her arms together to hit his back as hard as she could. Again it sent him crashing against one of the vehicles. This time a truck. She was pleased to see there was a small cut on his head before it healed. Which meant that she could hurt him at least. He looked at her with contempt.

Glancing behind her, she saw Lillian trying to drag Kara into the transport. For what it was worth, she was impressed that even weakened so much by the cuffs Kara was able to put up some sort of fight and able to at least slow her mother down. She calmly used her speed to angle herself so that the engine of it was behind her and Lex was in front. He always was one from brute force in a direct fight. She leered challengingly at him, in response he rushed at her, not thinking about the consequences as with expert skill she jumped nimbly using the vehicle, adding in a little flip just to taunt him as she crashed into the engine.

The transport was now useless.

Which meant that she had time.

“Lex you idiot!” Lillian growled as her son moved back to focus on Lena.

The brunette was smirking now. He wasn’t thinking ahead. No wonder Superman always got the best of him, he failed to see the bigger picture. He never planned enough. She broke the thought train as she ducked out of the way of a speed-enhanced swing he took at her. However, she was not going to be able to defeat him while he was so well protected and strengthened. Was it too much to ask for a Kryptonian that wasn’t restrained right now?

Apparently so.

Her vision blurred a moment as a force stuck her from the side. In the next, she felt herself in the floor with great force on her right side. Oh her shoulder was _really_ going to hurt in the morning, but that didn’t matter at the moment. What mattered was dealing with Lex. Lex who was now roughly taking a hold of her boot and dragging her away. A moment of panic stuck her as she tried to grip the ground beneath her. She had to do something before he decided to do more than drag her.

She glanced around before spotting one of the lights above them on their path. Apparently he had thrown her a good deal away from Kara and her mother. If she could just throw her dagger at the right time. She smirked and pulled her left dagger before carefully calculating the aim she would need, the speed at which she would need to throw and the best moment to launch the weapon at the object.

Lena took a breath, eyeing her target before letting the dagger lose. Thankfully, her aim was true as it struck the wires holding the light up. Seconds later it was falling, the grip on her leg was released as Lex dived out of the way. Lena managed to scramble to the side before she was flattened by the falling fixture. Standing up, she rushed herself at Lex before he could recover from the surprise and landed a strong hit to his nose. She grinned when it started bleeding.

Before she could land another hit on him, her back was slamming against one of the cars opposite, and it hurt. But it was nothing she couldn’t walk off. He tried to come rushing toward her, only to find a blur of dark colours barrelling right back at him. Lena used the car as a springboard to send herself flying into him, trying to get her hands to close around his throat. They landed on the car Lex had already landed on once. He tried to pry her off him but Lena was not going to give up as she moved her hands to grip his neck.

Immediately one of his hands stopped trying to push her entire being off in favour of trying to loosen that hands that wrapped around his throat. Her eyes was a blazing red now, like she had been possessed by a demon yet her calculated fighting proved that wasn’t the case. No, this was all Lena in her darkest form. Her fangs were bared as she tightened her grip. She could _feel_ him struggling to breathe and she could _hear_ his heart beating frantically as the oxygen in his lungs lessened.

Suddenly, there was a searing sensation as his other hand pressed something to her neck. She was forced to release him to push his hand away. In the next moment he had kicked be back. Her back shuddered painfully, eliciting a small yelp of pain as it cracked against the floor. He stood over here in the next moment, holding a small chunk of what she could only assume to be pure silver. She could see the symbols etched onto it, designed to harm Ritual Vampires specifically. The cheek of that utter bastard. He never did play fare.

“You did you research.” She breathed.

“I did. Did you really think you could beat me?”

“I know I can.” She growled as she gripped the arm holding the silver and pulled it, bringing up her left leg to kick him hard. With a push she managed to pin him to the floor. It was a struggle however as he wormed one of his arms out from hers. She ignored it for a second. Big mistake. He quickly brought something up to her face, sending her speeding backwards at its presences. She snarled at it from a good few meters away, alarms going off in her brain as he held it toward her. In that moment she _hated_ what he had done to her.

Once she could hold it just fine, perhaps a small burn from the silver but nothing more. Now though it felt like the bane of her existence, which was its purpose after all. To keep her at bay. She could feel the fear running though her at seeing it. A silver cross with the Christian figure head looking at her in accusation. It was an infernal object, one which Lex made sure was utterly unique. He was smirking again as he watched her fear it.

“Going to come quietly sis?”

“I will kill you.” She growled lowly. It was a promise.

“No you won’t.” He leered before speeding off. She followed quickly, but unable to get anywhere near him thanks to simply _knowing_ he had that damned cross. It was infuriating to know that he held such power over her. They reached Kara struggling against Lillian seconds later. The blonde was fighting valiantly, but loosing, against her mother trying to drag her across the way to what Lena could only assume was a backup vehicle. Lillian sure did love planning ahead.

“Get your hands off her!” Lena yelled as she sped toward them, only to be confronted by Lex and the cross forcing her to keep away from Kara. “Let her go.”

“We’ve been over this Lena.” Lillian glared at her daughter before digging around in her pocket and pulling out a small round stone with runes decorating, glowing slightly. _Oh God no._ “I’m not letting the little pest go. And you’re going to get us out of here.”

“I won’t.” Lena growled.

“I have your Soul Stone, you don’t have a choice Lena.” The eldest Luthor grinned wickedly. Kara had gone slack from the shock of the revelation, giving Lillian the chance to drag her into the back of the waiting vehicle. Forces were warring inside Lena. She had to help Kara somehow, but while her mother held her Soul Stone she was powerless, a feeling she decided then and there that she absolutely _hated_ with all her being.

“I’m going to _rip_ you apart.” The brunette vowed.

“No. You’re going to rip _them_ apart.” Lillian motioned to the DEO agents that were now piling into the room.

“Mother-”

“I command it.”

_Well, shit._

Astra fiddled with her new outfit, and reminded herself to thank the Luthor girl for it later. The design and colours were simply amazing. She was amused by the fact that Lena had incorporated both elements from Supergirl’s suit and original ideas into it. The Lane had already given her a rundown of the improved functions for it which she knew would now give her an advantage.

“Well if you two hadn’t have rushed off…” Alex growled at Mon-El and Clark with eyes of blazing anger that the Krypotonian had to admit, she admired the expression.

“We’re sorry we just-”

“No, you can explain when this is over.” The DEO agent cut them of harshly, the two boys looking down in shame. They deserved it in all fairness, they shouldn’t have gone running off without a plan, especially when Clark had been told to stay in Metropolis for safety reason. “Now get out of my site, two of the agents will escort you back to the DEO with J’onn.”

There were a couple of “yes ma’am’s” uttered before Alex, only partially satisfied turned back to Astra.

“You’re with me if you can handle it?”

“Of course Brave One. I’ve had much worse.” Astra nodded before the group moved out.

“All teams do you copy?” Alex asked into her earpiece. She sighed in relief when all the teams answered in the affirmative. “Begin searching for Supergirl. Unless they surrender, do not take prisoners. We don’t have the resources.”

Astra followed the team as the moved back into the hallway. It was hard going as they made their way around the facility. Many of the personnel they came across had seemingly gotten in the way of Lena when she swept through the facility. The more they passed the more Alex was able to hold the bile down. It was disgusting and admittedly quite disturbing, but she kept reminding herself that she had seen worse and would see worse again in the future. The only light came from the warming signals dotted around the halls that signified intruders. Not that they were much use now. Alex glanced at Astra as the older woman shook her head.

“I can hear them. They’re in the…garage is what you call it?”

Alex nodded before speaking into her earpiece. “All teams head to sector five. We found them.”

They began lightly running down the hallways, avoiding the bodies as they went, which was actually quite hard, Alex realised. She really needed to run the course back at the DEO again. When the approached a door, most of the other teams had caught up, a couple even waiting there for their esteemed leader. Alex counted down, using her hands to signal to everyone else quietly before opening the door and going in, followed by the other agents. She could plainly hear the conversation going on across from them.

“I’m going to _rip_ you apart.”

“No. You’re going to rip _them_ apart.”

“Mother-”

“I command it.”

_Well, shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually didn't intend to leave it like this so apologies for the cliffhanger. But, yikes that was intense huh?  
> I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review! They make my day!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex ends up fighting Lena, Kara is finally freed and will Maggie survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day? OMG!

“I’m going to _rip_ you apart.”

“No. You’re going to rip _them_ apart.”

“Mother-”

“I command it.”

_Well, shit._

Alex gripped her weapon tighter as she head the words that were spoken. She had literally just walked a small platoon of people into what would probably become very quickly, a blood bath. Lena very clearly was an unwilling participant in this, they just had to survive long enough for a miracle to happen, right, they could do that. Alex nodded to herself. Yes, they could do it.

“ _What’s happening?”_  Cat’s voice asked through the earpiece, Alex could hear the fear in the Queen of All Media’s voice. She could understand that, especially at this very moment when Lena was trying _not_ to kill them all.

“Lillian has some kind of power over Lena.” She swallowed. “I don’t think Lena can hold out from killing us much longer.” The Agent glanced around as her agent took positions, all apparently listening in to the conversation she was having with Cat. They shifted uncomfortably at her last sentence, which she didn’t blame them for. Their guns were half raised, unsure of who to target. There was silence from the other end before Cat replied.

“ _I have faith in you Danvers._ ”

Because that’s _exactly_ the pep talk hey needed. Wonderful.

 

“Mother.” Lena growled. It was hard fighting the control her mother had over her, and she could feel her resolve weakening. She knew she should have tried to find that blasted stone. Hindsight was now use now though. She looked at her hand, it was shaking slightly.

“Kill them Lena.”

 _No_. She couldn’t. She wouldn’t. But everything was telling her to, her soul was telling her to, and it was always hard to ignore the soul. It was the core of a person’s being after all. To have control over a soul was to have absolute power over a person. Damn Lex for making her into this! She could feel her grip on reality fading as the command began to push more persistently. She saw Lillian hold the stone commandingly at her.

“Kill them.”

She looked at Alex and made eyes contact, the regret and pain flashing as Alex understood just ow strong the control was. “I’m sorry.”

Lena attacked.

She did her best to reign herself in as she speed into the first line of agents. The best she could do for now was to at least try to only severely injure them. She slammed her hand into the chest if the first agent, a tall man whom she recalled as having a daughter. She could feel the ribs fracturing under the pressure. He flew back, crashing into several other agents as he went. Internally she cringed, because externally she couldn’t. She knew she was quickly losing control of her faculties and without help, she was sure to become simply a bystander in her own body.

One of the younger agents tried to rush her, Jemma? Was that her name? She was met mid-air by a swipe that sent her flying toward Lillian and Lex. She would be fine, she had to take care of her little sister after all. At least, Lena hoped she would be, she could hear the girls breathing so she hoped that was a good sign. Then came Mark as her foot connected with his groin, forcing him to his knees. In the next movement she brought her own knee up to connect with his nose. The crack was sickly to her ears as he fell back.

He wasn’t breathing.

Not that she could do much.

Not that she could do anything.

And Bill, she mentally apologized as she kicked is shoulder, hearing the bone crack and crumble as it broke and, from what she could hear, shattered. Lance was next, the poor man, being ripped forward before fangs sunk into his neck and in moment drained him of life. Lena felt guilty as he dropped to the floor, but she made certain that when this was over she would pay reparations to all the families who lost someone here today, even if it did make her bankrupt. If she couldn’t stop herself now then she sure as hell would make it up to them.

She sent an uppercut as Emma, the helpful young brunette that protected her that on time, rushed forward. It caught her in the jaw. Lena wanted to puke at the crack of her neck as it napped in two at the force. Poor girl would never see her young son again. Then Dan, who had a mother that needed support, found himself missing he heart as he tried to take Lena from behind, met with a hand inside his chest as she turned.

The agents began backing away after several more were either lying dead or injured. Good. It meant she wouldn’t hurt them longer. It was short lived however, when she turned to meet Alex with her fists raised. Kara was going to kill her for this, she just knew it. Alex nodded sincerely. Lena managed to force out a few words. “I’m sorry Alex…”

She swung.

 

Astra kept her head down as she used her heat vision to cut a hole in the truck. She had snuck around when the fighting began, using her speed so as not to be seen. It was tough metal, so it had been slow going. She let out a sigh of relief when the panel she had cut finally did come out as she moved it silently to the side. The sight that greeted her was a sad one, it made her heart sink.

Kara was sitting on one of the clearly uncomfortable benches, shut in at some point and looking not only extremely weak but also dejected. No doubt because the last she saw was Lena being forced to attack her friends. Astra was angered by the small cuts that so clearly adorned her niece’s body, with any luck they would heal quickly.

“Little one?” She called, Kara turning her head slowly and smiling when she saw Astra. “I think it’s time we got out of here, don’t you?”

“Yeah.” Kara nodded before stumbling over to the hole. The older Kryptonian could feel the effects of the kryptonite but fought through them as she pulled the blonde out. She supported Kara as the moved a couple vehicles away before only just managing to break the cuffs off. She could see the immediate difference in Kara, with the girl immediately standing up straighter, a little spark of energy finally light up in her eyes.

“Thanks. What now?”

“ _I’m sorry Alex,_ ” Astra sucked in a breath.

“We help you sister, but first…” Astra pulled Lucy out from hiding under one of the trucks where she had forced her to stay. “You need to change. Fast.”

Lucy pulled something out of the box she had with her.

“Make it fast Supergirl.”

Kara nodded and took the clothes.

 

Alex just managed to duck out of the way of Lena’s swing before she was knocked back by a second hand contacting her chest. She was glad she took Maggie’s suggestion of extra padding as she landed against the wall. As Lena walked toward her, she got up as gracefully as she could before trying to tackle the other woman. It was futile as Lena sidestepped and caught her by the collar, throwing her back against the wall. Somehow she just knew this wasn’t going to end well. The only consolation she had in the situation was that Lena’s eyes clearly conveyed that she didn’t want this.

But she wasn’t done yet.

Lena aim a final strike at her head, which she deftly ducked before sweeping the Vampires feet out from under her. It was good to know she still had some elements of surprise as she managed to elbow Lena in the nose when the woman hit the ground. Her small victory was short lived when Lena kicked out wildly with her leg, hitting Alex in the knee. She could see the Agents cringe at the crack that could be heard. Alex let out a yelp as the pain registered, falling onto her remaining good knee.

“Lena stop.” A voice called from across the nervous group of agents. Lena’s attention was immediately diverted from the prone Agent.

_Kara._

It was one of those times Kara was _really_ grateful for portable sunlamps. When she had changed into the _awesome_ costume Lena had created, which took longer than she thought it would thanks to her overall soreness, Lucy and shone another or Lena’s handy creations on her hand. It was basically a portable sunlamp with the added bonus of simply needing only to be shone on her skin to jumpstart her powers. Ok, so the adrenaline of being told Lena and Alex were fighting also helped.

She stood proudly as the Agents parted, taking some satisfaction in the shocked faces of Lillian and Lex. Lena however, at least internally, could not get her eyes off Kara. Not at all. Externally, however, she couldn’t show it. Which was very frustrating. But she figured if they got through this, she would certainly have plenty of time to tell Kara how good she looked in her suit, and how much better she looked without it of course.

The design was the same as Astra’s. But where the brunettes was black and white, Kara’s was red and blue. He was wearing an overcoat with the colours darker than when they were on her original suit, with the crest on her chest missing the gold trim. She could see the jumpsuit beneath the overcoat, with a little of the gold-coloured belt poking out from under the coat. The boots were red, but this time a shade darker. Lena knew that underneath the jumpsuit crest had a yellow background, much like the girls cousin.

Kara strode forward as Astra behind her moved to confront the other two Luthors. She swallowed as she saw recognition flash in Lena’s eyes. She didn’t want to fight her girlfriend, but she needed to, it wasn’t Lena doing this. Astra could handle Lillian and Lex, at least she hoped so. It would be a tough fight for her Aunt sure, but she’s handled tougher.

“Kill Supergirl.” Lillian commanded. Well, it seemed she wasn’t interested in keeping her alive anymore.

Lena struggled for a moment before flashing forward, Alex now completely forgotten. Kara knew she would have to play dirty in this fight, something she never really liked doing but it didn’t look like she had much of a choice. Lena was under Lillian’s control, so Lena didn’t have much choice in anything really. 

Kara was ready, already having a plan in mind as she took the full force of Lena’s tackle with a grunt before speeding around and gripping Lena tightly from behind. When her grip was firm and she was sure Lena couldn’t get out, she lifted off, immediately feeling Lena’s body tense beside her. It seemed that even under the control of another Lena was full capable for getting scared. And, Kara knew, she was terrified of flying. She took a second to glance down, seeing Lex and Astra engage in combat while she took Lena closer to the ceiling.

She felt pain blossom in her side as Lena struggle, elbowing her before a force tore at her two little fingers, pulling her hands away from Lena as the brunette pulled the completely the wrong way. In the next second Lena was falling to the ground, landing gracefully before looking up at Kara. The blonde guessed she hand no choice as she descended, landing with equal grace.

Lena again used her speed to rush Kara, but she was already stepping out of the way and sending a hit into the Vampire’s back to send her sprawling. The tail of Kara’s overcoat, which only went to her knees, swept around as the Hero turned to watch as Lena stood up, dusting herself off. The brunette turned around. Kara took a moment to realise that her eyes weren’t red. They were green. The meant there was a chance. Lena walked up to the blonde before shooting a fist out unexpectedly. Kara only just had time to dodge it as Lena used her speed. In response she grabbed the arm and flipped over it, using the momentum to hurl her girlfriend into one of the cars. She cringed at the crushing sound and what she identified as bone breaking.

She would make it up to Lena later.

There was nothing for a second, and Kara feared she had seriously injured Lena. That was until a blur smashed into her, and when it let go sent her flying across the other side of the room. She hit the wall with a crack, knowing very well she had dented it as she fell to the floor. Her vision was blurry, while her head swam in a long forgotten conversation with her parents. She could _feel_ Lena walking nearby, it was proven when she felt a heavy force struck her head.

_“What’s it like to be in love?”_

She tried to get up, managing to get on her hands and knees. With her blurry vision she didn’t see the foot swipe away her arms. She groaned as she lurched forward, face imprinting the ground below with a rough, cracked image of her face.

_“Like…they’re your soul. Take me and your father Kara.”_

The voices swam in her head as memories got thrown around, it was almost like they were telling her something. But now wasn’t the time for that. She had to free Lena. A boot impacted her spine hard, causing her to cry out as she was made to stay down, the pain radiating from the boot’s impact site across her body without relief.

_“We’re soulmates.”_

Her mother’s voice kept going as the boot slammed down again crushing her spine. Kara didn’t know whether to be thankful that the blur of her vision was returning to her normal sight. But with Lena’s foot crushing her spine she doubted it would matter. She needed to move and fast.

“ _I am his soul…and he is mine._ ”

Wait.

“ _We’re each other’s souls._ ”

That’s it.

Kara took a breath as the boot lifted to come down on her back for a third time, taking the chance to roll over, and thankful avoiding the shoe as it hit the ground with a loud _thunk_. She swallowed as she kept her eyes trained on Lena, hoping that by some miracle that the woman would hear her. “Lena, I know you’re in there. You need to fight it.”

“I can’t.” Lena forced out, moving to crush Kara’s abdomen. “She has my soul stone.”

Kara scrambled out of the way, screaming when the boot caught her shin instead. It _hurt_.

“On…Krypton…we believed that…we were each other’s souls.”

Lena took a step back as the words registered. “What?”

“My mom…she said that my dad was her soul…and she was his…Lena.”

“I-arr…” Lena held her head as the message conflicted with what she knew. Kara hated to see Lena in pain over this, but she needed Lena _back_. And she needed her back _now_. “Ka-ra…aahh…”

“You’re… my soul Lena…may I have the…honour of…being yours?” Kara breathed as the pain began to lessen, her body beginning to knit itself back together.

“I…” Lena took several breathes.

 

“You’re… my soul Lena…may I have the…honour of…being yours?”

“I-…” Lena felt her head explode as the question ricocheted like. It was like some sort of _programming_ was coming undone at the words. Not that she wasn’t grateful but the _pain_ was so much. It was like having a headache on her worse days. Or perhaps a hangover when she had drunk too much alcohol in boarding school that one time. “I…y-yes…” She breathed.

The pain began to fizzle out as she fell down, blinking. Kara was smiling. They did it. She restored Lena’s control. No-one else needed to die, even though she was sure Lena would try to murder Lillian and Lex. She doubted however that she would try to stop the vampire. In fact, she wouldn’t know anything about potential future murders if only they were safe in the end.

“I’m…free….I’m free.” Lena laughed as she looked at Kara before taking the blonde up in a hug. “Kara you did it. Thank you.”

“I love you Lena.”

“I love you too Kara.”

 

By the time they got back, Lillian and Lex were grumpily in handcuffs, with Lex looking worse for wear, obviously not having anticipated Astra’s prowess in combat. He sneered at Lena as she helped Kara hobble past over to Alex who was being supported by the General. Lena grimaced at the sight, remembering the reason _why_ Alex needed help.

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s fine. You weren’t yourself. And now that we have these two jokers…we can finally but this entire thing behind us.”

Lena knitted her eyebrows with a frown. “How many?”

“What?” Alex questioned.

“How many did I kill?”

“Not many Lena. I promise. You did a good job of holding yourself back from it all.” She smiled at Lena, then looked at Kara. “You finally found a good one Kara.”

“I know. So did you Alex.” Kara returned the smile.

 

Four Days Later

Alex hand been holding onto Maggie’s hand for days. Apparently the bullet wound had acquired an infection, which meant that she wouldn’t wake up for a while. Kara had left some hours ago to get some rest with Lena. Although she was sure that both of them had other things in mind knowing them, which she did. She was just dead worried about Maggie. Her friends had tried to get her to go home, have a shower, get some rest. But she didn’t do it with Kara and she sure as hell wasn’t about to do it with her girlfriend now.

She looked around a moment before taking a breath. She hope Maggie could hear her as she began to sing.

 

 _Two am, and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake_  
Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?  
I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season  
Yeah, we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes  
Like they have any right at all to criticize  
Hypocrites, you're all here for the very same reason

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_  
And life's like an hourglass glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, girl  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe, just breathe  
Oh, breathe, just breathe

The words were coming easier to her now as she got into the zone, tracing Maggie’s check with her hand gently like she was the most fragile thing in the world. She knew of course the detective was anything but, yet she couldn’t help but see the delicate beauty of the sleeping woman in front of her. Her voice travelled softly around the room as she continued.

 

 _May he turn twenty-one on the base at Fort Bliss_  
Just today he sat down to the flask in his fist  
Ain't been sober since maybe October of last year  
Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while  
But, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles  
Want to hold him, maybe I'll just sing about it

_'Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_  
And life's like an hourglass glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button, boys  
So cradle your head in your hands  
And breathe, just breathe  
Oh, breathe, just breathe

 

Her heart leapt as Maggie’s heart beat picked up on the monitor slightly, she watched as eyes began to move behind the closed lids. She smiled as her voice got slightly louder as her confidence grew that only Maggie would be hearing her voice.

 

 _There's a light at each end of this tunnel, you shout_  
'Cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out  
And these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again  
If you only try turning around

_Two am, and I'm still awake, writing a song_  
If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer  
Inside of me, threatening the life it belongs to  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
'Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to

_But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable_  
And life's like an hourglass glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Yeah, sing it if you'll understand  
And breathe, just breathe  
Oh, breathe, just breathe  
Oh, breathe, just breathe  
Oh, breathe, just breathe

 

She kept smiling as she finished. She loved that song, always had and she was pretty sure she always would just the same. Maggie’s eyes flicked open before she turned her head slowly to look at Alex with a small smile of her own.

“Your sister told me you couldn’t sing.” Maggie croaked out.

“I lied. Otherwise I would have to sing every Christmas.” Alex chuckled as she leaned over to kiss her girlfriend on the lips. “I love you Sawyer.”

“I love you too Danvers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So wow...that's technically the final chapter of the story, but then of course, what's a story without and Epilogue huh? And yes, that is the song Chyler sang on Grey's. I heard it and fell in love. I just for some reason felt that the song was perfectly appropriate in this.  
> I got the idea for Kara's/Astra's outfits from the Smallville Season 11 comic, here's what they're meant to look like: http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/smallville/images/b/b2/Smallville_s11_supergirl_.jpg/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/180?cb=20130717181347&format=webp
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter as much I enjoy writing it! Please leave a review!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Epilogue is Here!  
> Please note it does get quite graphic in part of it, feel free to skim over it, I wont blame you. So don't say I didn't warn you about that.

Lena awoke to scared whimpers. Not hers, but those of the person lying next to her, who was cuddled into her side and holding onto her arm for dear life. The whimpering and murmuring would have gone unnoticed to the normal human ear, but she could hear them as plain as day. She looked at the mess of blonde hair that the noises where coming from, gently moving the hair away to see Kara’s face scrunched up in fear. Lena frowned. About a week after dealing with Cadmus, the Hero had begun to have restless nights. It was taking its toll. Just the day before she’d had a flashback when fighting some alien that had escaped Fort Razz.

She’d ended up with three broken ribs.

The brunette cupped Kara’s cheek before gently untangling her arm from Kara’s, unfortunately not gently enough as the blonde whimpered louder at the loss of contact, grasping for something to hold onto. She used her speed to grab a glass from the kitchen and fill it with water, coming back a minute later with the glass full. She sat on the bed and stroked from Kara’s forehead to calm her before waking her up.

“Kara?” She called gently. “Kara wake up darling.”

The blonde awoke with a gasps, her eyes flicking around the room, checking for invisible enemies while her heart raced. She swallowed, her breathing heavy. Lena could make out the thing layer of sweat that had seeped out onto Kara’s skin. She hated seeing Kara like this, seeing her so scared and alone, and the fact that she couldn’t do much made it worse. She just wanted to help Kara. Was the ability to do that so much to ask?

“Here.” She held out the glass. “This will help”

“Thanks.” Kara took the water, her hand shaking with the residual fear. It broke Lena’s heart as she rearranged the blonde tresses of Kara’s hair behind her ears.

“You’re safe now.”

“It’s been six months Lena…it feels like it’s never going to stop.” She fiddled with the quilt with her free hand.

“I will help you every step of the way Kara, you know that. Do you want to try and sleep again or do you want a shower to cool off?”

Kara manged a weak smile. Lena was taking care of her. Lena was always taking care of her, it felt wrong somehow to take so much while being unable to give anything in return except sleepless nights and endless worry. Even if Lena had told her several times how much Kara’s gives her, it just never felt like enough. Lena was there, so kind and understanding and strong. But Kara felt weak, ever since Cadmus. She’d been unable to defend herself then. Unable to protect Astra, J’onn, herself. Anyone. Not even Lena.

“Stop thinking like that.” The brunette looked at her.

“How did you know?”

“You have that look, whenever you think about that. It’s hard to miss.” Lena sighed. “Kara I would love you even if you were the poorest person on earth. It’s a gift to see your face every time I wake up. I love you Kara Danvers and don’t you ever dare to forget that.”

“I won’t. Lena, I love you to.”

 

The Next Morning.

_“Lex and Lillian Luthor are due to be released next week. Officials claim that there is not enough evidence to prosecute them, saying there was a high possibility that the evidence found was faked. The Judge dismissed the evidence, sparking riots and protests across the country, most notably in Metropolis and National City. The Judge expressed that his decision was made entirely on the basis of reports that were deemed too vague, and included several inconsistencies. More on this as it develops.”_

Cat was frowning at the monitor wall, Astra and Lena standing behind her. She had not approved the news to appearing on her network, yet it seems they had ignored her denial of the request. It meant someone was to be fired certainly. But that wasn’t what bothered her, no, it was more that not only had she not been informed of the outcome of the trial before hand, but that _Kara_ might have seen it and something happened to her.

“Miss Lee get in her.” Cat spoke calmly despite the raging storm within her. In seconds, her newest assistant was in her office, ready to take notes on whatever her boss needed. “Get me whomever is responsible for the Luthor Release piece in my office yesterday. I want exactly who approved it, who wrote it and anyone else associated with putting it on air except dear Mr Hallson and the equipment crews.”

“Right away Miss Grant.” The girl nodded and scurried off. She reminded Cat a lot of Kara, just younger she supposed. Not the best assistant she ever had however, Supergirl still held that honour and she was proud to use it as a guide to measure the worth of her replacements.

“They’re releasing them. We can’t let Kara know…” Astra frowned.

“No. No she deserves to know. The real question is how are we going to prevent this?” Lena kept her face neutral. “I am not going to allow them the satisfaction of freedom.”

“Unless you have a way to get into the facility where they’re being held it doesn’t look like much _can_ be done.” The Krypotonian crossed her arms.

“We never had this conversation ladies.” Lena smirked. Astra and Cat return it in kind.

“Agreed. Go do what you need to do for Kara, Luthor.” The Media Mogul nodded as a group of people filtered into her office, clearly the ones responsible for the Luthor fiasco they just caused.

“Good day then Miss Grant.” Lena nodded as she left. Cat’s face returned to being unreadable, enjoying the fear her employees were giving off. So Miss Lee hadn’t told them why they were in her office, brilliant. She looked at Astra, well aware that she was in her own Supersuit. Which meant it would have to be formal speaking with her.

“You’re welcome to stay General.”

“Thank you Miss Grant.” Astra nodded back. Cat saw the slight shift in her posture as she went into what the SuperFriends had dubbed ‘Hero Mode’.

“Now, do you all know why you’re here?” She asked, watching them squirm under her gaze as a chorus of quiet “no’s” came from them. She pressed a button on her computer, playing the report again. When it had finished she glared at them. “I gave specific instructions for this not to air. So that begs the question, why did it?”

Astra smirked inwardly as she watch her partner get to work.

 

10pm – National City State Penitentiary

Lena flashed through the halls of the prison using her speed to avoid most of the patrolling guards around the facility. It hadn’t been hard to find where her mother and brother had been placed, considering how _unique_ their smell was. It was slightly disgusting now that she thought on it, how _bad_ they actually smelt while before she could never smell it. Oh well.

She smirked as she came to their cell, their guards thoroughly distracted. They were sleeping. So _peaceful._ They didn’t deserve to sleep peacefully. They didn’t deserve to go free. Lena felt her anger rise as her eyes turned red, like a demon. They would not be getting a quick death. Not at all. She smirked internally before pulling a dagger from her belt and knocking the handle on the bars, startling her adopted family awake. It wasn’t often she allowed herself to indulge in her dark desires like this, but she would make this exception gladly.

“Now. What are we going to do with you two?” She almost purred as they sat up to look at her. There was surprise there, but also fear. It was sweet.

“Lena.” Lillian managed to gain composure of herself. “What are you doing here?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Lena perked an eyebrow. “You know I think orange looks great on you both but…I think it could use a dash of red no?”

The two Luthors got up, Lex looking healthier than the last she saw. Oh how she was going to _love_ rectifying that. “Let’s be civil about this Lena.”

“Oh we past that long ago mother.” Lena toyed before looking at Lex. “You’re quiet. Not for long.”

Lena smirked as she walked around to the door of Lex’s cell, proceeding to wrench to door from its hinges in an overly dramatic fashion. He took several steps back as she made her way menacingly toward him. Oh how he would _pay_ for his transgressions. Against her. Against Kara. Against _everything_ she had held dear. He had been the cause of it all. It was time to wreck a little vengeance on _brother dearest_.

She used her speed to slam him against the wall, crushing his throat with a sneer as he gasped for air as it was cut off. She used the dagger in her hand to lightly trace his cheek, pressing enough to make an impression on the skin but not break it. She wanted, no needed to savour this. She made sure to grip his throat so that he would remain conscious, but still need to gasp to gain the oh-so-precious oxygen. It was a delicate balance, one she was taking great pleasure in employing. She could feel Lillian’s fearful eyes on them

“You ruined me Lex.” Her voice was a deadly whisper. “You lied to me, saying that you loved me.”

“I…Lena…”

“Sshhh. No talking.” The whisper became a quiet growl as she swiped a small, shallow cut on his cheekbone. The smell of his bitter blood invaded her nostrils, and she remembered that she hadn’t fed that morning. Oh well. She would just have feed when she was done here. She tilted her head as she looked at Lex before added a cut to the other side of his face. “Now they match.”

The bald man struggled a moment, only to stop when the grip around his throat tightened momentarily. Lena shook her head before expertly moving the knife to cut away the sleeve of his prisoner’s uniform. She felt him shiver a she ran the blade _exactly_ down the path of one of his veins, then up again, then back down. She was making sure that he knew she knew exactly where the flow of blood was.  She moved the hand from his throat to grip his arm and hold it roughly against the wall. With all due credit, he didn’t make a sound.

“Lena stop this.” Lillian called from her cell. But she ignored the woman who had ignored her for so long simply because she was adopted.

The blade moved deftly as she began to make shallow cuts horizontally across Lex’s arm, each getting slightly deeper. It wasn’t until the sixth cut that her _brother_ began to hiss at the pain, then at the tenth there was a small cry. With each expert cut the blood welled to the surface and made Lena that little bit more hungry. But she maintained her control, in the sense that she didn’t rip him apart to get sustenance. She was not a savage after all.

At the twelfth cut she had reach the end of his arm, cutting almost to the bone. So she roughly pulled the arm up, Lex finally, _finally_ letting out a small scream of pain as she did so before cutting into the inside of his elbow before moving to free the other arm of its orange covering. She began the process again gladly. Starting off with shallow cuts and then going deeper into his flash without mercy. This time, there were small cries and screams of pain for each and every one.

“Why? Why are you going this Lena?” Lillian growled, but Lena could hear the fear in her voice, the utter _horror_ that Lena could _actually_ do this. But she decided to humour the old woman, after all, the older Luthor wouldn’t be a live much longer. Or _intact_ for that matter.

“Isn’t it obvious?” She let parts of her Irish accent slip through, she always thought it made her more intimidating as she sneered darkly. “I’m a Luthor. That’s the Bloody Truth of it…Mom. This is what you made me”

Lena smirked wickedly before releasing Lex’s arm. He was paler now, from the blood loss. But she knew he had life still left in him. He had perhaps a good ten minutes, since she had made sure not to cut his vital arteries. She kneeled next to him, shaking her head before forcibly ripping open his jumpsuit, laying his chest bare. Then she got to work, carving into his chest but making sure not to hit anything too major. The las thing she needed was for him die _while_ she was letting him know exactly who she was.

A Luthor.

Just like him.

She carved the circle first, then a line straight down. Then horizontal. The letter L. For Luthor. Oh how ironic it was. The very thing they wanted her to be from the start and here it was, making them _pay_. Making _him_ pay as she deepened the crest. The smell of blood was too great for her to resist, and so as a last act she leaned forward, pressing a mocking kiss to his cheek before sinking lower to his neck and biting. They was a gasp of pain before she fed roughly, pulling at his blood vessels painfully as she sucked away some of his life force. Then she moved away, making the now dying man look straight at his mother’s cell.

She then used her speed to exit his before pulling away to door to her mother’s cell. Her smile was a sadistic one as she took her mother by the collar and smashed her to the wall of her cell. Oh it was sweet to smell the new scent of blood from her mother. It was bittersweet. Lillian crawled up the wall, not noticing the cut that now adorned her forehead.

She released a surprised yelp of pain as Lena pinned her to the wall, arm painfully pushed against her. A heel came down hard against the back of her lower leg. She let out of a cry of pain at the loud _crack_ of the bone breaking in two. It wasn’t a clean wound. There was a pain emanating from the skin near it. When she looked down, blood was _seeping_ quite profusely down the lag of the jumpsuit she detested wearing. Lena however, just smiled sweetly.

“I wonder what will happen if I do this…” She mocked as she _pressed_ her foot down on the back of Lillian’s leg, pushing the bone forward. Her mother _screamed_ and it was _delightful_. She wouldn’t tell Kara of how much she _enjoyed_ this though. She couldn’t, otherwise it might change the girls perception of her altogether. And that was something she could not have.

She stopped pressing on the bone before throwing her mother down with a _thwack_ and a _thump_ so much so that Lillian landed in such a way that the broken bone was push into her ankle. Lena smiled all the while as she moved over her mother, grabbing the hair like the woman had done on so _many_ occasions when she was younger simply because she didn’t meet the Luthor’s expectations. When this so-called mother wanted to teach her a lesson.

Oh how the tables had turned.

It was almost laughable.

But there was no laughter as Lena forced Lillian to make eye contact with her son, his heartbeat slowing to a standstill like traffic in National City during bad weather. She watched with glee as the light _finally_ went out in her _brother’s_ eyes. She watched as for the first time she saw Lillian have actual emotions and deigned to shed a _tear_ for her _son._

“Now do you understand what you’ve created Mom?” Lena growled fiercely in her ear. “You created _me_. You created a monster. You.”

Lillians blood ran ice cold as the words left Lena’s mouth. It was true, she _had_ created this monster that killed her son. This dangerous being that would go un-regulated apart from that damnable _alien_ who was clearly the lesser being. A shame that she wouldn’t get to see all this blow up in the blonde _whore’s_ face. And it would. It always does.

A sharp pain along the back of her neck broke her thoughts. It continued round as the coldness of metal cut through the skin, a knee pressing hard on her spine to bend and brake her sending pangs of pain down her arm if she tried to move them. So this was it. This was how Lillian Luthor would die, at the hands of her daughter. At the hands of a _monster_. And she hated to admit it to herself but for the first time she was _afraid_.

Lena smiled as she cut the skin, revelling in her mother’s pain. She kept pushing the knife through until there was an easiness. She pulled, and smiled. In her hand was the reason Kara was so scared, and yes the trauma would stay with the girl for a while, but at least she would be safe from _reality_ and the people who hurt her in the _real_ world.

She had her revenge.

And that was enough.

 

_“News just in, the bodies of Lex and Lillian Luthor were found in their cells today dismembered with sources describing the state they were found in as ‘Horrific’ and ‘Utterly Disgusting’. Investigators currently have no leads as to who could have done this, more on this as it develops.”_

Kara looked wondrously at the screen. She would have thought, being her, she would feel something at the deaths of her girlfriend’s family. In truth, all she felt was relief, that something had lifted from her soul. It was strange, that as what many people described, one of the nicest people, she didn’t feel anything grief-related to the deaths. But then, they didn’t know what Lillian had done to her, no, only Lena knew that.

She shook her head. At least it was one more threat the world no longer had to deal with. Two less people that could hurt her and Lena. And that was all she cared about as she cuddled into the brunette’s side on her sofa. So cold, yet so warm and soft and cuddly. So _perfect_.

“I love you Lena.”

“I love you two Kara, and don’t you ever forget it.

 

“ _Rise. Lex Luthor.”_ The dark voice intoned over the body in the morgue before turning to the other, the man’s mother. Yes, they would need all of the help they could get. “ _Rise, Lillian Luthor_.”

Two sets of eyes opened, red as blood and filled with a lust for the red sustenance. The cloaked figure smirked beneath his hood. Oh how this would be fun, to take down these _Gods_ on Earth, and who better to take them down that the ones who had gotten the closest?

The ones that knew their weaknesses.

Who better than Lex and Lillian Luthor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So wow, the response to this has been amazing, and I'm glad this is the first big fic that I've been able to complete. I hope you all enjoyed it as I sure did enjoy writing it. I'll go through it and correct any mistakes, so if you do see any or you don't think to wording is correct (even if you're not sure) drop a comment and I'll look it over and fix it.  
> When I release the sequel we'll get a further peak at the Dark Side of Lena that we witnessed here, so I hope you're ready for another story full of dark personalities, dealing with emotional trauma and more!  
> Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, and please if you have any one shot ideas drop them on my Tumblr at: http://vega-tenala.tumblr.com/


End file.
